The Mission of the Devil
by InfinitelyHappy
Summary: L'un est perdu depuis de nombreuses années. L'autre est détruite en une fraction de secondes. Deux âmes solitaires qui doivent suivre des destinées qu'ils n'ont pas forcément choisies. Tous deux seront contraints à approcher l'autre quitte à se retrouver enchaînés par les liens étroits du Diable.
1. Prologue

**The mission of the Devil**

 **Tout d'abord, quelques points importants concernant l'histoire :**

 **❥ Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey et Dobby sont encore vivants.  
❥ Rogue a le même rôle que dans les livres, contrairement à Drago qui n'a eu aucune mission durant la sixième année.  
❥ Pour le moment, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant pour tout ce qui concerne les Horcruxes.  
❥ L'histoire débute alors que la septième année va bientôt s'entamer.  
❥ Drago et Hermione sont les deux Préfets-en-Chef de leur propre maison.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages, le contexte de l'histoire, bref, tout ce qui ne provient pas de mon imagination est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, bien évidemment :)**

 ** _Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Un dernier petit mot et je vous laisse lire le prologue qui suit et que vous avez hâte de lire (si, si, je peux lire dans vos pensées de là où je suis mouhaha !). Bref. Voilà ma première fanfiction que je poste, et c'est avec un trac immense et une excitation intense que je vous présente le prologue._**

 ** _J'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire. Les reviews sont les bienvenues, aussi bien les gentilles que les méchantes (mais constructives, hein, cela va de soi). Je vous préviens dès maintenant, en espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés dans votre lecture un peu plus tôt... Cette fanfiction sera un peu "trash" à certains moments, histoire que vous ne vous endormiez pas pendant les chapitres._**

 ** _Donc, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne soirée/nuit/matinée/après-midi/journée :)_**

 ** _Pleins de bisous les lecteurs !_**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Le ciel avait revêtu une parure d'un bleu profond et sans appel, parsemé de quelques nuages nuancés de gris plus ou moins foncés. Bientôt, un orage éclaterait. Quelques oiseaux volaient, çà et là dans les rues de Lilium Avenue. L'un se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et la regarda à travers la vitre, tournant la tête en tous sens. Une jolie mélodie parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Sa mère jouait un air de piano qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite. L'oiseau se mit lui aussi à chanter tout en continuant à observer la brune qui souriait mélancoliquement. Ses yeux couleurs miel se perdaient dans l'observation du firmament qui semblait lutter un combat déjà vain avec les nuages qui recouvraient presque la totalité du bleu celui-ci se changeant peu à peu en un noir abyssal. Une grosse goutte s'écrasa sur la chaussée puis une rafale de vent fit sursauter la née-moldue. Sa fenêtre se retrouva en quelques instants recouverte d'un épais rideau d'eau et la pluie fouettait avec rage ses vitres. L'oiseau avait disparu.

Hermione ouvrit lentement sa fenêtre puis ferma précautionneusement les volets. Elle se détourna et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière qu'elle pointa face à la grosse malle qui recouvrait quasiment la totalité de son petit lit une place qui l'avait accompagné durant toute son enfance. Bientôt, il disparaîtrait, tout comme son bureau et ses livres qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle avait fourré dans sa gargantuesque valise ceux qu'elle préférait le plus et laissé les autres reposer sur les étagères. De toutes les manières, ils se dissiperaient dans quelques instants, à l'instar de chacune des photos qui résidaient sur les étagères de la cuisine, du salon, de la chambre de ses parents. Elle-même allait s'estomper des souvenirs de ses géniteurs. Elle ne serait plus qu'une existence parmi tant d'autres à leurs yeux, une personne que l'on croise dans un supermarché et sur qui on ne s'attarde pas. Refoulant les larmes qui risquaient de s'effondrer sur ses joues pâles, la jeune sorcière murmura un _Reducto_. Sa gigantesque malle se transforma en un tout petit carré qu'elle put poser dans sa paume. Elle plaça l'objet dans son petit sac à main en perles, qu'elle avait doté d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable et où une multitude de babioles traînaient un peu partout. La nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef passa son sac sur son épaule et quitta la pièce qui avait été autrefois son antre d'enfant et qui garderait à jamais des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient plus qu'à elle.

Lentement, Hermione fit le tour de l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses parents. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil aux photos sur lesquelles elle disparaîtrait d'ici peu. Elle était partout. Sur les murs, dans des cadres aux bordures dorés, accrochée à la coiffeuse de sa chère mère, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite enfant aux joues joufflues et à la tignasse déjà indomptable. Elle s'approcha et attrapa l'une des photos sur laquelle elle était entourée de ses deux parents. Elle avait revêtue son uniforme de première année et ses deux géniteurs étaient fiers de leur nouvelle petite sorcière. Un sourire gigantesque était placé sur chacun des visages et deux mains protectrices étaient posées sur chacune des épaules de la petite fille. Elle fourra la photo dans son sac puis quitta la pièce en essuyant d'un revers de la manche les sanglots qui avaient finalement décidé de s'échapper de ses paupières.

Doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, la sorcière descendit les marches de l'escalier blanc et se déplaça jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon. Là était installée sa mère qui jouait au piano _Hallelujah_. Son mari était assis à ses côtés et entourait ses frêles épaules d'un bras possessif. Prenant une grande inspiration et essayant de retenir par tous les moyens le liquide lacrymal qui ne cessait de déborder de ses yeux embués de larmes, elle leva une main tremblante et pointa ses parents de sa baguette. Puis, d'un simple chuchotis, elle fit disparaître toute trace de sa propre existence dans l'esprit de ses parents. Son visage s'évapora de chacun des clichés de la maison et sa chambre se transforma en un pitoyable débarras.

 _Oubliettes._

Ses parents se nommaient désormais Wendell et Monica Wilkins et jamais ils n'avaient eu de fille sorcière ou même d'un quelconque enfant. Bientôt, ils iraient vivre en Australie, dans la plus éloignée des villes du pays des kangourous. Voldemort ne devait en aucun cas retrouver leur trace. Hermione s'interdisait de perdre ses parents dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Elle observa une dernière fois les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde puis tourna les talons et sortit de son ancienne demeure. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun chez elle, mis-à-part Poudlard. Plus aucune famille, plus aucun repère, plus aucune personne qui l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Alors, elle se plaça au milieu de Lilium Avenue et un CRAC qui se confondait avec les éclairs retentit dans tout Londres.

Hermione avait disparu.

* * *

Le luxueux et gigantesque manoir se tenait au centre d'un immense jardin impeccablement gardé. Les roses étaient taillées avec précaution, les arbustes subissaient le même procédé quoique encore plus pointu et la pelouse ne faisait pas plus de trois centimètres de hauteur. Des grenouilles chantaient près d'un petit lac, cachées entre les roseaux, et la surface de l'eau habituellement paisible était en ce moment malmenée par les bourrasques de vents et de pluies qui s'abattaient sur lui. De loin, en aurait pu croire que la vielle villa était aussi paisible qu'un jour d'été au ciel azur, mais en réalité, l'atmosphère du manoir était égale à la tempête qui saccageait les somptueux parterres bordants les allées : d'une froideur sans précédent et d'une rage terrifiante. Lorsqu'on s'approchait du perron, on pouvait percevoir des cris de femme mélangés à ceux d'un elfe de maison et aux larmes qui dévastaient la propriétaire du manoir.

Dans le salon, deux hommes au physique quasiment identique se faisaient face, baguettes en main. Un duel des plus redoutables se préparait et Narcissa Malefoy essayait par tous les moyens de dissuader son fils et son propre mari de se combattre. L'elfe était resté un peu en retrait et poussait des hurlements qui prouvaient qu'il était contre tout combat. Les deux hommes se jonchaient d'un regard dur et glacial. Leur tignasse blonde était identique, malgré que celle du plus âgé fût plus grasse, longue et terne. Le fils unique lança un coup d'œil à sa mère qui avait la lèvre fendue et d'où s'écoulait une épaisse et effrayante quantité de sang. Elle paraissait bien plus fatiguée qu'il ne l'aurait cru et son corps était devenu plus chétif, plus faible. Ses joues étaient creusées et le blond avait l'horrible impression que ses os allaient se briser s'il l'attrapait pour l'éloigner de son père qui venait tout juste de la frapper. Par Salazar ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait ? Aussitôt, le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Un duel oculaire eut de nouveau lieu puis Drago quitta les yeux de son père pour retrouver ceux de sa génitrice, baignés de larmes.

« Venez, mère. » dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et puissante.

La concernée ne demanda pas son reste et s'empressa de rejoindre son fils. Lucius Malefoy ria à gorge déployée.

« Toujours aussi faible, Drago. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me battre, jamais. » ricana-t-il en rangeant lui aussi sa propre baguette, qui avait en guise de manche une tête effrayante de serpent.

Le fils unique Malefoy voulut répondre mais sa mère l'en dissuada d'un coup d'œil suppléant. Pourtant, il avait une tonne de choses à lui cracher au visage, en commençant par le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu le battre aisément si sa génitrice n'avait pas une lèvre boursouflée et la bouche remplie de sang, puis en continuant qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait lui ressembler, tout cela ponctué d'injures cinglantes et bien placées. Mais Drago se ravisa et emporta Narcissa dans les profondeurs du manoir. Un simple sort de guérison serait utile pour réparer les dégâts de son père, mais il avait d'abord besoin de marcher pour faire sortir de sa tête l'image de Lucius frappant sa mère avec aucune culpabilité et pour aucune raison valable.

C'était devenu régulier, ces excès de violence envers sa femme mais jamais il n'avait osé le faire devant son fils. Drago entendait souvent sa mère sangloter dans un recoin du manoir et chuchoter quelques paroles tremblantes devant un des nombreux miroirs pour enlever toutes traces de ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais le Serpentard n'était pas dupe et voyait très bien le manège de son père : celui-ci était de plus en plus demandé par Lord Voldemort, la guerre approchant à grand pas, et Lucius faillait à chacune des requêtes de son Maître. Et bien-sûr, Narcissa essayait de rassurer son mari, qui déchaînait sa colère sur elle. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais sa mère éprouvait encore des sentiments pour sa moitié, ce qui la poussait à aller le voir malgré qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait. De la pitié ou un semblant d'amour, Drago ne le savait, cependant, cela lui prouvait que tout égarement dans ses sentiments ne lui apporterait que faiblesse et douleur. Alors il s'évertuait à ressentir que de la haine ou de la rancœur, jamais autre chose. Malgré tout, le blond soigna tendrement sa mère, lui fit promettre de ne plus s'en approcher pour aujourd'hui, et se contenta de rejoindre sa chambre d'où il observa la pluie démentielle battre ses carreaux, tout en se demandant depuis quand sa famille avait été détruite jusqu'à la moelle.

Au loin, à l'extrême opposé de manoir, une jeune fille qu'il haïssait presque autant que son père avait le regard perdu face à la tempête qui se déchaînait dans tout le Royaume-Uni, prête à sacrifier la moindre parcelle d'amour qui l'entourait pour sauver ses parents.

Et c'est ainsi que deux êtres complètements opposés se retrouvent avec un même point en commun : une âme esseulée à la recherche de quiconque pouvant faire taire ses souffrances.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et, parce que je suis trop gentille, je posterais le premier (vrai) chapitre demain ! (avouez-vous m'aimez déjà beaucoup beaucoup héhé !)**

 **Encore pleins de bisous !**

 _ **InfinitelyHappy**_


	2. Chapitre Premier

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis hier, voilà le premier (vrai) chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure... Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Fear is only in our mind  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me – don't deny  
Sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
 _And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

 _Sweet Sacrifice -_ Evanescence 

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, comme à son habitude. Les cauchemars hantaient ses nuits depuis qu'elle avait commis l'irréparable. Et comme chaque matin, elle se levait avec une humeur d'ogre et allait directement dans la salle de bain des Préfets prendre une douche, espérant vainement que l'eau bouillante chasserait par miracle tous ses souvenirs, plus noirs les uns que les autres. Les yeux clos, la respiration retenue et la tête sous le jet, elle revoyait désespérément les photos d'elle et de ses parents disparaître peu à peu sur le rebord de la cheminée, la table basse du salon et la chambre parentale. Sa propre chambre s'était transformée en une pièce sans grand intérêt, son lit laissant place à un bureau, son armoire emplit jadis d'habits débordant de papiers, fournitures et autres bricoles qui ne servaient strictement à rien. Elle était ensuite sortit de sa maison d'enfance qui abritait des personnes qui n'avaient aucun soupçons de son existence. Un sanglot avait noué sa gorge et elle avait déguerpi en courant, essayant par tous les moyens d'éloigner le plus possible l'image qu'avait maintenant ses parents d'elle : une inconnue. Une inconnue qui avait pourtant passé dix-sept années à leur côté. Dix-sept années réduites aujourd'hui à néant. Hermione ne savait même plus qui elle était.

En effaçant la mémoire de ses parents, elle avait perdu sa propre identité, et ce à ses dépens. Malgré tout, elle savait que cette situation était pour le bien de sa famille. Elle savait que ce sort qu'elle avait appris avec l'aide de Dumbledore lui-même était plus une nécessité qu'un choix.

« Vous êtes bien trop proche de Mr Potter. Vos parents seront l'une des premières cibles de Voldemort, Miss Granger. » lui avait-il dit.

C'était _ses_ mots qui l'avaient convaincu. C'était la sagesse de ce grand homme qui l'avait poussé à prononcer « _Oubliettes_ » avec courage et vaillance. Mais aujourd'hui, son subconscient lui montrait à quel point ces deux traits de caractères n'étaient en réalité qu'une façade qu'elle s'efforçait de prouver à tous. Il lui remémorait à quel point elle était une personne faible et sans grand intérêt, comme ce que la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette école pensaient d'elle. Auparavant, elle se fichait éperdument de ce que pensaient les autres. Elle avait appris à ne pas faire attention aux remarques dérangeantes qui fusaient à son passage, et surtout, à ce que cela ne l'atteigne pas. Elle savait que ses deux amis de toujours étaient là pour l'épauler et la consoler, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais aujourd'hui, son propre conscient venait lui chuchoter qu'elle était différente, faible, définitivement et horriblement seule. Ces idées s'insinuaient peu à peu sous sa peau, se faufilaient le long de sa nuque et serpentaient jusqu'à son âme pour y planter leurs crocs débordants de poison.

En sortant de la luxueuse salle de bain, elle croisa les prunelles grises du serpent qui alimentait avec véhémence ses pensées. Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi sans aucuns mots puis le Serpentard disparu derrière la porte qu'Hermione venait de franchir. Cette dernière ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à cette passive altercation et emprunta le passage secret qui lui permettait de sortir de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard. En effet, ces regards entre les deux jeunes gens étaient monnaie courante : chaque matin et chaque soir ils s'entretuaient quasiment du regard, sans s'adresser pourtant un seul mot. Cela avait commencé durant leur sixième année à Poudlard, lorsque tous deux avaient été élu préfets de leur maison respective. Et, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, les deux Préfets-en-chef avaient la même salle commune durant leur septième année.

La Gryffondor rejoignit d'un pas pressé la Grande Salle où ses deux seuls amis l'attendaient sûrement. Sur le chemin, elle croisa les sœurs Patil qui lui adressèrent un sourire aussi éclatant que faux.

« Salut Hermione ! » dirent-elles en cœur, et la concernée voulut soudainement leur couper la langue et leur faire avaler jusqu'à étouffement.

La brune secoua la tête et se massa les paupières cette matinée n'était vraiment pas synonyme de bonne humeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retrouva enfin Harry et Ron qui lui lancèrent un sourire cette fois-ci réellement chaleureux.

« Salut Mione, ça va ? » demanda Harry qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

La préfète le dévisagea comme si sa question était la plus idiote qu'elle est entendue jusqu'ici. Et Merlin seul savait qu'en six années d'amitiés, elle en avait entendu des idioties ! Ron vint à la rescousse de son ami et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

« Prête pour ce soir ?! »

Hermione papillonna des paupières.

« Ce… Soir ? » répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

Et c'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire. Le premier septembre, soit la rentrée pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, et en particulier les premières années. Ces derniers qu'elle devait guidée après qu'ils aient été dispatchés dans leur maison et ait mangé le plus gourmand des dîners.

« Par Merlin… ! »

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'avais… J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Elle enfonça ses ongles qu'elle avait désormais décidé de porter longs dans son crâne.

« Mais qu'elle Préfète-en-Chef je fais ! » se blâma-t-elle.

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« J'aurais bien aimé te remplacer, mais je n'avais plus de temps à consacrer pour le Quidditch… »

Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Aïe ! » s'écria le roux. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Son ami fit un signe de tête vers la jeune femme qui se lamentait toujours, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour de son visage.

« Ah… » souffla Ron.

Il pressa amicalement l'épaule de la brune en guise de réconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier. »

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui secoua la tête, dépité. Comment Ron faisait-il pour être aussi maladroit ?

« Ron a raison, Mione. Tu as encore toute la journée pour te préparer ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois. » l'encouragea-t-il.

La concernée releva brusquement la tête, et ses deux amis furent frappés par les traits tirés qu'arborait la jeune femme ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient injectés de sang.

« Mais… Mais ne vous rendez-vous pas compte ?! J'ai failli à ma tâche la plus importante en tant que Préfète ! J'ai oublié que c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée. _Ou-bli-é_. Je crois que je vais poser ma démission. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de cette importante tâche. »

Harry et Ron ouvrèrent grands les yeux et reluquèrent leur amie comme si Voldemort se trouvait désormais à sa place. C'était dire…

« Hermione. Calme-toi. Tu as encore toute la journée pour te préparer. » persévéra Harry.

« En plus, je ne vois pas qui pourrait mieux tenir ce rôle que toi ! » renchérit Ron.

La Préfète les dévisagea à tour de rôle et se leva d'un bond.

« Vous avez raison ! Je vais commencer dès maintenant pour être prête ce soir. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et quitta d'un pas plus que pressé la Grande Salle. Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent sa silhouette qui avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs minutes puis se regardèrent.

« Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais cette fille. » affirma Ron en secouant la tête, une expression ahurie caractéristique sur son visage.

Harry confirma ces propos et piqua, pensif, dans son assiette. Hermione était et resterait à jamais une énigme de la magie.

* * *

Drago se prélassait dans le gigantesque bain qui était mis à disposition dans la salle de bain des Préfets lorsqu'il entendit des pas saccadés passer devant la porte qui le séparait de la salle commune. Hermione Granger venait de refaire irruption. Il poussa un soupir et s'enfonça entièrement sous l'eau. Cette fille le rendait dingue. En une année de communauté, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole en dehors d'un cadre purement scolaire. Pourtant, il avait des milliers de questions à lui poser, la première étant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle poussait ces hurlements chaque matin ? Malgré la distance entre leur chambre, s'était toujours la même rengaine : à 7h30 tapante ses cris le réveillaient en sursaut, lui et sa conquête du jour par la même occasion. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour cette « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Ça devenait juste lassant à la longue. Et Drago manquait cruellement de plusieurs heures de sommeil. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de jeter quelques sorts dans sa chambre pour l'insonoriser mais rien n'y faisait. Ces hurlements étaient toujours plus forts que sa magie. C'était peu dire. Et ça le frustrait encore plus que d'être réveillé de si bon matin. Après tout, il pratiquait régulièrement la magie noire.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bain, il noua une serviette verte à l'effigie de sa maison et lança un coup d'œil au gigantesque miroir qui lui montrait son reflet. Sa peau était d'une pâleur aussi effroyable qu'envoûtante, quelques mèches d'un blond incroyable lui tombaient sur le front et laissaient des gouttes d'eau tracer des lignes tremblotantes sur son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris froid. Toujours le même reflet depuis plusieurs années, quoi. Mais un infime détail le persuada de s'avancer un peu plus près du Drago Malefoy qui l'observait, sourcils froncés. Et ce qu'il y vu lui fit creuser une ligne perplexe entre ses deux sourcils : des cernes immenses venaient souligner ses prunelles qui faisaient parties intégrante de son charme fatal. Et cela était franchement mauvais pour que les statistiques de son tableau de chasse restent à des valeurs élevées. Furieux, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas choisi le moment le plus opportun pour passer devant cette fameuse salle d'eau. Elle fonça droit sur la porte en bois massif où était gravé sur chacune des deux portes l'insigne du lion et celui du serpent.

« AIE ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle porta la main à son front et ses doigts touchèrent une surface liquide et poisseuse. Du sang. La Préfète leva très lentement les yeux vers le coupable de cette agression. Et lorsque le blond éclata d'un rire moqueur, Hermione ne put retenir sa main qui alla frapper sa joue pâle. C'était toute la tension de la matinée qui avait été mise dans ce geste, toute sa nervosité. C'était toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du jeune homme et tous les sentiments qu'elle avait jusque-là refoulé. Et la brune ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, malgré la main de Drago qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la souleva à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol, la plaquant ensuite contre l'arme qui venait juste d'amochée le front de sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Granger ? »

C'était des paroles froides, dédaigneuses et Hermione eut l'impression que chacun de ses mots étaient des lames qu'il plantait avec hargne dans son corps. Mais sa colère était telle qu'elle n'y fit guère attention et réussit à articuler :

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous partageons la même salle commune, toi et moi. »

Drago serra un peu plus fort le col de la chemise entre son poing, appuyant par mégarde sur la trachée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à tousser et sa respiration devint vite irrégulière.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Granger. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis le plus fort. »

« Ah… Oui… ? »

Hermione voyait peu à peu des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et un voile épais commençait à brouiller sa vue, les traits de son agresseur devenant de plus en plus indistinct.

« Je répète donc ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Voyant que le Sang-de-Bourbe perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité, Drago la secoua contre le mur, ne desserrant pas pour autant sa poigne. La Préfète était, certes, courageuse mais pas au point d'en être suicidaire. Qui sait ce que le Serpentard était capable de faire dans une pareil situation ?

« Je… Je suis venue te… te rappeler que… nous… nous étions le premier septembre… »

Un rictus aussi malsain que moqueur se dessina sur le visage du blond.

« Et alors ? »

Hermione déglutit péniblement, sa pomme d'Adam raclant la paume de son pire ennemi.

« C'est… la rentrée. »

Drago la lâcha aussitôt d'un mouvement brusque et le corps de la brune se liquéfia sur le sol. Elle reprenait péniblement sa respiration tandis que le jeune homme faisait volte-face et quittait la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre de Préfet, ne s'inquiétant guère pour la jeune femme qu'il venait de malmener. Il s'enferma dans son antre toute recouverte de vert et d'argent, couleurs représentant sa maison. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça dans un chuchotis à peine audible :

« _Accio Smoking._ »

Aussitôt ses paroles ayant passées la barrière de ses lèvres, une veste et un pantalon noir de soirée sortis de son dressing. Suivirent une chemise blanche, une cravate verte rayé argent et des chaussures noires élégantes. Le tout se posa délicatement sur son matelas. Drago contempla avec un petit rictus moqueur son habit traditionnel qu'il devait porter le soir même. Voilà. Il était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une activité qui l'occuperait jusqu'à la cérémonie de la rentrée. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'aller rendre visite à une certaine Daphné Greengrass.

* * *

Hermione était allongée sur le sol froid, des larmes de douleurs mais surtout de rages roulant sur ses joues. Elle blasphéma tout ce liquide lacrymal qui s'écoulait de ses yeux chocolatés. Pourquoi donc s'était-elle embêtée à venir prévenir cet idiot que la rentrée était aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé directement à lui lorsqu'elle avait appris que la rentrée était le soir même ? Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout, s'il se faisait incendier par le corps enseignant d'avoir oublié ce jour tant important, qu'elle-même avait omis. Elle s'en contrefichait si le tuteur –qui n'était autre que le professeur Rogue- de Malefoy venait lui remonter les bretelles, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver puisqu'ils faisaient partis du même camp, tous deux. Le camp ennemi de celui que la jeune sorcière soutenait. Par Merlin ! Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être elle-même mise dans le pétrin. Et pourquoi donc avait-elle giflé Drago ? Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de passer au-dessus de ses insultes, de ses humiliations publiques –ou non-, de cet air répugné et méprisant qu'il prenait dès qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Oui, elle était soumise chaque jour à tout cela. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête ce jour-ci pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Ce n'était pas son genre, de recourir à la violence lorsque quelque chose la mettait hors d'elle. Certes, elle avait déjà frappé Malefoy une fois, mais c'était il y a déjà quelques années et dans une situation bien particulière.

Quoique sa situation actuelle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille sur qui compter, elle partageait une pièce commune avec son pire ennemi, elle subissait chaque jour un peu plus la hargne et le dégoût qu'éprouvait les autres élèves de l'école à son égard et elle avait l'impression de perdre un peu d'elle-même plus le temps passait. Certes, elle avait encore ses deux plus proches amis sur qui compter. Cependant, leur relation, elle aussi, changeait. Ron, toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle, ne cessait d'espérer des choses qui n'arriveraient en aucun cas et Hermione se sentait dans l'obligation de poser des barrières entre eux que jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir établir. Quant à Harry, il était bien trop plongé dans ses propres problèmes pour s'occuper de leur amitié qui se détériorait au fil du temps qui passait. Sa cicatrice le démangeait, le malmenait, lui rappelant qu'une guerre éclaterait très bientôt. Bien trop prochainement. Il devait s'occuper de s'entraîner aux combats, d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts qui pourraient le sauver en cas de nécessité, contrer les pièges maléfiques que lui lançait Voldemort par la pensé ou dans ses rêves, et participer aux réunions que prévoyaient l'Ordre du Phénix pour organiser des plans d'attaques et d'autres choses qu'Hermione ignorait Harry ne voulait pas la mêler à cela pour le moment, quand bien même elle y serait obligatoirement liée tôt ou tard, les deux amis le savaient. Le sorcier voyait bien que son amie allait de mal en pire, et l'éloigner le plus possible de la guerre et de la noirceur était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la préserver. Ironique quand on savait qu'elle passait ses nuits dans une chambre accolée à celle d'un Mangemort -ou apprentis, qu'importe ce qu'était cette petite ordure de Malefoy.

 _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._

Hermione songea à cette expression purement moldue lorsqu'elle entendit une poignée de porte s'enclencher. Elle se redressa aussitôt, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant le Serpentard, même s'il était évident qu'elle était inférieure à lui et qu'il avait remporté haut la main ce combat. Elle sécha d'un revers de la main rageur ses larmes et releva sa tête. Cette dernière la lançait fortement et elle avait l'horrible impression que des centaines de Scroutt à Pétard explosaient dans son crâne. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux tandis que le serpent passa devant elle, lui lançant un regard aussi dédaigneux que méprisant. Il ricana tandis qu'elle reniflait doucement.

« _Pauvre_ petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Il semblerait que je t'ai bien amoché avec cette porte… »

Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la leva devant les yeux en amande de la brune. Celle-ci n'esquissa aucun geste malgré les petites bêtes qui fourmillaient dans sa main pour qu'elle récupère elle aussi sa propre baguette. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il comptait lui faire du mal, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, même avec la plus grande rapidité. Il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle et pouvait percevoir chacun de ses mouvements. Qui plus est, il ne fallait pas oublier que Drago Malefoy était entraîné par le mal en personne.

Hermione passait en revue tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et que le jeune sorcier aurait envie de lui jeter. Tous les sortilèges maléfiques d'attaques y passèrent, et même les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais rien ne se passa comme elle le prévoyait. Drago eut un imperceptible mouvement du poignet, sans prononcer aucunes paroles. Une lumière blanchâtre sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa la tête de la Gryffondor. Et les Scroutts à Pétard disparurent tout bonnement de son crâne. Hermione passa la main sur son front. Plus rien. Plus une seule trace de blessure ou de sang, pas même sec. Elle dévisagea les prunelles grises acier qui observaient la Préfète avec dédain.

Mais ce n'était pas l'attitude que venait de prendre son ennemi juré qui lui faisait monter ses sourcils jusqu'au plafond. Non. Drago Malefoy venait de _l'aider._ Drago Malefoy, partisan de Lord Voldemort, venait de _la soigner._ Jamais, en six années d'études à Poudlard, cet homme avait accompli un tel geste à son égard. Et voilà qu'après l'avoir blessé, il réparait ses erreurs. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Inconcevable. Surtout après qu'elle l'ait elle-même frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors le Serpentard était finalement capable d'éprouver de l'empathie envers Hermione… ?

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, le blond était déjà parti et l'habitant du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef ronchonnait quant à la brusquerie avec laquelle le serpent s'était comporté face au tableau. 

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je le conçois, il était un chouia trop court, mais les prochains chapitres feront quasiment le double de celui-ci, donc j'espère que cela conviendra à vos attentes, chers lecteurs (et lectrices, bien entendu).**

 **Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez (allez, une petite review, c'est trois fois rien ;) ) et vous fais pleins de bisous en attendant le prochain chapitre !**

 **D'ailleurs, je voulais vous avertir que _j'essaierai_ de poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine mais je ne vous promets pas une parfaite régularité. Pour l'instant, j'entame le chapitre 5, donc j'ai un peu de marge devant moi mais mes examens arrivent et je vais devoir me mettre à réviser, si je veux les réussir (moi, grosse flemmarde ? Noooon). Bref.**

 **A vos claviers et passez une bonne semaine !**

 ** _InfnitelyHappy_**


	3. Chapitre Second

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Bonjour à tous ! En ce dimanche ensoleillé (ou pas, d'ailleurs) voici le deuxième chapitre ! Installez-vous confortablement, ce petit monsieur fait le triple du précédent (oui, bon, d'accord, rien de bien extraordinaire mais je tenais à ce que vous commenciez votre lecture en âme et conscience !). Pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à remercier**_ **AlexanaLonris, Fifi72, Valerie24 _et_ manonbonnet _qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ou qui ont décidé de me suivre. Ça me touche vraiment de savoir que cet écrit, qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, plaise à d'autres personnes autres que mes proches (même si je leur fais un gros zoubi de m'encourager et de subir mes questionnaires excessifs et (légèrement) ennuyeux...). Je vous remercie, vraiment._**

 ** _Sur ces entrefaites, place à la lecture ! (avec supplément citation qui correspond totalement au thème du chapitre abordé :) )_**

* * *

« Le pervers narcissique essaie de pousser sa victime à agir contre lui pour ensuite la dénoncer comme "mauvaise".  
Ce qui importe, c'est que la victime paraisse responsable de ce qui lui arrive. »

 _M.F. Hirigoyen_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SECOND**

Hermione était assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Préfets. Plusieurs parchemins s'étendaient devant elle sur la table de travail, certains chiffonnés, d'autres raturés. Des boulettes jonchaient le sol et l'entouraient. Elle avait préparé son discours pendant toute la matinée et l'avait appris durant l'après-midi, sautant le repas du midi. Après son altercation avec Drago et son "aide", elle s'était peu à peu remise de ses émotions devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait étudié sous tous les angles sa blessure qui n'était plus, observant avec intention sa tête, recherchant un quelconque maléfice qui lui aurait fait pousser des pustules sur la peau ou encore fait devenir chauve. Mais non. Son visage était intact et ses cheveux toujours aussi présents, peut-être même un peu trop. Elle avait alors décidé de remettre ses questions sur l'attitude du Serpentard pour plus tard, après tout, elle avait son discours de Préfète à préparer pour ce soir, événement qui arrivait un peu trop vite à son goût. En effet, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il était déjà la fin de l'après-midi.

Désormais, son ventre criait famine et ses doigts commençaient à trembler légèrement. Décidant qu'elle connaissait son discours parfaitement bien –et c'était entièrement vrai- elle se força à sortir de son antre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où devait traîner quelques victuailles qu'elle pourrait se mettre sous la dent. Hermione dévala les marches des escaliers et atteignit enfin sa destination. Quelques élèves bavardaient ici et là, installés sur les tables de leur maison respective. La sorcière chercha des yeux de la nourriture. En vain. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à manger ici, pas même une miette de pain ou un jus de citrouille. La brune soupira. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle avale quelque chose, son estomac ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi simplement. Ses yeux la menèrent alors jusqu'au tableau représentant une coupe de fruit géante. Elle fixa pendant quelques instants la poire qui la mènerait jusqu'aux cuisines de Poudlard… Une dernière plainte de son ventre l'obligea à parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa délivrance. Elle chatouilla pendant une dizaine de seconde le fruit vert (1) et celui-ci se transforma peu à peu en une poignée de la même couleur. La Gryffondor passa le pas de la porte et descendit d'un pas prudent les nombreuses marches, éclairées seulement par des lanternes accrochées au mur.

Arrivée au Paradis, la jeune femme salua les elfes de maisons qui lui lançaient des regards aussi apeurés que mécontents. En effet, cela faisait deux ans qu'Hermione avait créé la « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes », organisation qui consistait à améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maisons et leurs droits. Malheureusement, son association ne comportait que quelques adhérents qui ne portaient même pas le badge qu'elle avait mis tant de cœur à faire et, en deux années de lutte, la S.A.L.E était restée au point mort. Par-dessus le marché, les elfes en voulaient quelque peu à la jeune fille car leur vie les satisfaisait très bien ainsi, n'ayant jamais connu meilleur traitement. Un craquement fit sursauter la jeune sorcière et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna brusquement et un grand sourire vint se coller sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

« Dobby ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Dobby est heureux de vous revoir, Miss Granger ! »

La concernée se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur le front de l'elfe. Des murmures désapprobateurs s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée des autres elfes de maisons. Hermione s'empressa de se redresser, ne voulant pas attirer des ennuis à son ami.

« Je… Je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas me donner quelques petites choses à grignoter ? » s'enquit d'une voix innocente la jeune femme.

Dobby hocha vivement la tête.

« Dobby serait très heureux s'il pouvait venir en aide à Miss Granger ! »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et ses congénères se mirent aussitôt au travail. En quelques minutes, un plat digne d'un grand chef étoilé se dressa sur une des tables qu'Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre. Elle picora dans son gratin puis mâcha avec ferveur son rosbif et ses cuisses de poulet. Elle engloutit le jus de citrouille et, aussitôt était-il arrivé dans son estomac que son verre se remplit une nouvelle fois du même breuvage. Le plat principal avalé, elle s'attaqua au dessert : une magnifique tarte à la mélasse, le plat préféré de son meilleur ami, Harry. Une fois repue, elle remercia gentiment les elfes, et plus particulièrement Dobby. Elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste trouée un gallion et retourna précipitamment dans la Grande Salle, de peur que l'elfe se rende compte du présent de la jeune femme et le refuse.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de gravir les marches, un accueil des plus chaleureux l'attendait. Une fois le tableau refermé derrière elle, elle dû faire face à un groupe de Serpentard, tous des septièmes années. Elle reconnut Daphné Greengrass en arrière-plan, accompagnée de Marcus Flint et Théodore Nott. Devant eux se trouvaient, comme à l'accoutumée, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui remplaçaient le rôle de Drago Malefoy, visiblement absent.

« Oh mais qui voilà ! La Sang-de-Bourbe. »

C'était Pansy qui avait pris la parole. C'était toujours cette pimbêche qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer verbalement la Gryffondor, soutenue par les rires de ses acolytes.

« Tu es allée voir tes piètres amis, c'est ça ? »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, lasse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Parkinson ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu as honte, Granger ? A ta place, je me sentirais ridicule de n'avoir que des pauvres elfes de maisons comme amis… »

La jeune sorcière voulut rétorquer mais la Serpentarde lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Mais, finalement, c'est de ton niveau, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione serra les poings.

« Tu es jalouse, Parkinson ? Moi au moins, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. Toi, tu n'as que des serpents lâches en guise de compagnie. Ce n'est pas frustrant, à la longue ? »

La concernée lança un regard furieux à sa victime.

« Moi au moins, je suis de sang pur. Je ne suis pas une erreur parmi les sorciers. »

Et voilà que le sujet déviait –encore- sur la nature du sang d'Hermione. Cette dernière était franchement fatiguée que leurs critiques tournaient toujours sur le même débat. Sujet qui touchait toujours profondément la jeune sorcière, même si son visage restait impassible fasse aux insultes auxquelles elle était confrontée.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le pense. Toi et toute ta bande de serpents venimeux sans aucun intérêt. »

La bande ria aux éclats fasse à cette remarque qu'ils trouvaient tout simplement ridicule.

« Sur ce, j'aimerai pouvoir me préparer tranquillement pour ce soir. »

Et elle clôt la conversation sur ces mots. Elle contourna le groupe odieux qui la harcelait chaque jour et sortit de la Grande Salle. Mais la voix de Parkinson résonna derrière elle. Décidément, cette fille ne lui lâchait pas les basques !

« Te préparer ? » ricana la brune. « Par Salazar, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'arranger. Tu es et restera une immondice dans cette école, Granger. »

« Une immondice Préfète, oui. »

La menace était claire. S'ils continuaient à l'importuner, elle irait rapporter au corps enseignant les horribles paroles qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Pansy Parkinson et les points de leur maison se verraient dégringoler quelque peu.

« Espèce de lâche. » cracha la Serpentarde.

Hermione la tua un nombre incalculable de fois de ses prunelles chocolats mais ne répondit pas et fit volte-face, regagnant avec rapidité ses locaux. Comme une lâche. Elle secoua la tête et marmonna le mot de passe au tableau qui tourna sur ses gonds. Elle le referma derrière elle et s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle de bain. Autrefois, les insultes des Serpentards ne la touchaient aucunement. Elle passait au-dessus, sachant qu'ils l'utilisaient comme un souffre-douleur permanent. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait, Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas. Après tout, Hermione Granger était la meilleure élève de Poudlard que jamais l'école n'avait eu depuis plusieurs générations. Et ce rôle lui allait très bien. Mais désormais, elle ne supportait plus qu'on dénigre ses origines. Elle n'avait déjà plus aucune famille, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève en plus de cela ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais peu à peu, le poison des serpents atteignait son cœur, le pourrissant de l'intérieur.

Un jet d'eau glacé lui brouilla ses pensées noires et elle releva la tête, accueillant avec reconnaissance cette froideur qui venait lui rappeler qu'elle avait encore des personnes qui la considéraient avec respect, fierté et amour. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, certes, mais elles étaient là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une fois propre, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et se figea devant le miroir. Sa peau autrefois hâlée était d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les fantômes de Poudlard. Des cernes profonds et creux bordaient ses jolis yeux en amande. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ces atrocités et prononça une incantation qui les fit disparaître. Puis elle s'occupa de son teint qui reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Voila. L'ancienne Hermione était de retour, cachant à tous la personne qu'elle était devenue. Personne ne l'avait vue sans tous ces sorts lui permettant de ne pas perdre la face devant les autres. Bien-sûr, la maigreur que prenaient peu à peu ses traits était impossible à cacher mais tant qu'elle gardait un sourire scotché sur son visage, personne ne découvrirait la vérité. Une seule personne aurait pu voir du premier coup d'œil qu'elle allait mal et qu'elle perdait pieds dans des abysses bien trop profond pour en ressortir, mais cette personne avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

La Gryffondor plissa des yeux pour empêcher le liquide lacrymal qui menaçait de déborder de ses paupières. Elle décida alors de s'occuper de ses cheveux et les démêla à l'aide d'un peigne à grosses dents. Elle attrapa sa baguette et, d'un mouvement du poignet, tressa d'une rapidité surprenante deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle regroupa ensuite toute la masse de ses boucles en une queue-de-cheval haute et les noua. Voila. Un peu de mascara et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et sortit de son armoire son habit traditionnel. Elle enfila d'abord des sous-vêtements propres puis sa jupe noire plissée qu'elle avait très légèrement raccourcie pour qu'elle lui arrive un peu plus haut que le genou ; pas besoin de collant, il faisait suffisamment chaud. Elle mit sa chemise blanche qu'elle rentra dans sa jupe, noua sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et mit par-dessus sa cape noire où l'écusson de Gryffondor trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine,ainsi qu'un petit "P" qu'elle avait lustré de la même manière que Percy Weasley le faisait. Ses souliers à ses pieds, elle était fin prête.

Quelques coups portés à la porte qui menait à la salle commune la sortirent de sa contemplation. Hermione fronça des sourcils et regagna la pièce d'où venaient les coups. Elle pensa d'abord à Malefoy qui avait sûrement oublié le nouveau mot de passe. Mais cette idée était parfaitement absurde : le Serpentard l'avait utilisé en début de journée. Elle prononça les fameux mots qui firent pivoter le tableau. Debout, droite comme un i, se tenait la professeure McGonagall.

« Miss Granger ? Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ? » demanda la tutrice de la jeune femme.

« Euh… Oui, oui. Bien-sûr. » bredouilla la concernée sans comprendre ce que venait faire la vieille sorcière ici.

Jamais un professeur n'était parvenu jusqu'aux locaux des Préfets-en-Chef pour s'entretenir avec eux. Hermione se décala et laissa passer la professeure. Le tableau se referma aussitôt.

« Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas ici, je présume ? »

La Préfète secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. »

McGonagall avait ce don pour impressionner son interlocuteur. Elle dégageait une telle force de caractère et de sagesse qu'on ne pouvait que respecter une telle femme. Son ton froid et sa mine sévère faisait plier n'importe qui, même un Serpentard. Qui plus est, elle était l'une des plus grandes sorcières que Poudlard ait connu. Et cela impressionnait au plus haut point Hermione. Elle avait tellement peur de la décevoir pour une quelconque raison.

« Parfait. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez fin prête pour ce soir ? »

« Oui, je connais mon discours par cœur. »

La professeure jaugea d'un regard doux et empreint d'un quelque chose qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Mais cela la rendait fière, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement.

« Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, miss Granger. »

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à discourir :

« Les nouveaux élèves viennent tout juste de monter dans les barques. Les autres élèves qui ne sont pas encore arrivés ne vont pas tarder à passer la grille du château. La cérémonie commencera dans une petite demi-heure. Tâchez d'être dans la Grande Salle cinq minutes en avance, au moins. Après le festin, vous accompagnerez comme il se doit les nouveaux Gryffondors dans leur dortoir… Mais je présume que vous savez déjà tout cela. »

Hermione acquiesça. Bien-sûr qu'elle connaissait par cœur le déroulement de la cérémonie de la rentrée. Premièrement parce que la Préfète avait appris dès sa première année à Poudlard le règlement de l'école sur le bout des doigts et avait étudié toutes les coutumes qui se déroulaient dans le collège. Deuxièmement car elle était en dernière année et qu'elle avait déjà vécu tout cela. Et, troisièmement, tout simplement parce que c'était elle, la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor.

« Très bien. Je vois que vous prenez votre rôle très à cœur. »

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de la jeune sorcière. Son aînée sembla observer un point derrière son dos et ses traits se tendirent d'un coup. Elle reporta son intention sur Hermione.

« Concernant votre discours… Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir sa requête : en tant que Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, vous êtes dans le devoir de rassurer les nouveaux élèves de la menace qui rôde en dehors des murs de ce château. La guerre n'a pas encore commencé, mais l'inquiétude se fait sentir dans les familles des sorciers. Et les premières années sont peut-être encore jeunes mais ils ont parfaitement conscience de ce tourment qui peuple chacun d'entre nous. Il vous faudra leurs assurer qu'ici, plus qu'ailleurs, ils ne craignent rien. Les murs de ce château sont impénétrables par les forces du mal. »

Hermione jeta alors un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre du Préfet des Serpentards. Mensonges. Le mal rongeait peu à peu les murs de l'école. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione… Tout le monde savait cela. Et cela la mit hors d'elle. Les deux sorciers qu'elle respectait le plus au monde lui demandaient ouvertement de mentir. D'assurer sécurité alors qu'il n'en était rien. Certes, Drago et Rogue n'étaient rien, comparés à Voldemort. Mais la menace était tout de même là. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà prévus l'invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts ? Peut-être rasaient-ils déjà les murs, détruisant toute défense possible de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le raclement de gorge de la tutrice fit sortir Hermione de ses profondes pensées.

« Je peux compter sur vous, Miss Granger ? »

A croire qu'elle venait de voir ses réflexions.

« Bien-sûr, professeure. »

Une mine inquiète se forma sur son visage.

« Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit avec préoccupation McGonagall.

« Très bien. »

Mensonge. Encore. Toujours.

« Dans ce cas… Nous nous retrouverons dans quelques minutes. »

Hermione se borna à hocher la tête.

Cette année, plus que toute autre, avait un goût de noirceur et une odeur de douleur. La Gryffondor avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne faisait que grossir plus les jours passaient. La guerre allait bientôt éclater, elle en était persuadée. Restait plus qu'à savoir si elle aurait le temps de finir ses études avant que tout ne bascule.

* * *

Drago ricana tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste. Que croyait cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Bien-sûr, qu'il était dans sa chambre. Certes, il n'était pas seul. Daphné Greengrass, nue, reposait sur le matelas du Serpentard, les yeux clos. Le Préfet en profita pour contempler une nouvelle fois ce corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une poitrine généreuse, une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds, des membres fins et sveltes. Un visage gracieux et longiligne. Elle était très belle. Et ressemblait terriblement à sa sœur, quoique moins jolie.

Astoria Greengrass, cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, Serpentarde, sans-pur… Et une bombe sexuelle que tout homme rêvait de mettre dans son lit. Drago Malefoy l'avait fait. Drago Malefoy avait, de toutes les façons, mit quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard dans son lit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa légèrement et tira une cigarette sorcière de sa poche qu'il alluma. Greengrass toussota. Alors, elle ne dormait pas, celle-là ?

« Tu ne peux pas aller fumer à la fenêtre ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Le Préfet poussa un profond soupir recrachant une volute de fumée épaisse. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, une démarche de prédateur emplissant chacun de ses membres, se pencha et souffla au visage de la blonde. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur malsaine. Daphné lui lança un regard noir et peu amène, ne se doutant aucunement de la menace dont elle serait la première victime.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy ? Tu me sautes et après tu me traites comme la dernière des sous-merdes ? »

Le concerné ricana. Elle ne pouvait pas juste se taire ?

« Justement, _Daphné_. Tu es bien plus intéressante avec mon bijou dans ta bouche que lorsqu'un flot insignifiant de paroles en sort. »

Les joues de la sorcière rougirent telles deux tomates bien mûres, de colère ou de honte, elle ne le savait guère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit si ce n'est un soupir lamentable. Elle se renfonça dans le matelas et ferma les yeux, trop habituée au comportement de son amant… Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier leur relation comme telle. La vérité était pourtant la suivante : Daphné Greengrass venait quelque fois dans la chambre du Préfet pour qu'ils tirent un coup. Point. Leur relation se terminait dès qu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte menant à la salle commune. Et le pire, dans tout cela, était qu'elle avait amplement conscience de la situation et s'en satisfaisait. Cette attitude dégoûtait le Serpentard autant qu'elle le faisait rire.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter sa colocataire en faisant défiler ses conquêtes lorsqu'elle était présente dans les appartements. Tout moyen était bon pour la mettre hors de ses gonds. Son passe-temps favoris depuis bientôt sept années. Et cette passion malsaine s'était renforcée quand ils avaient appris qu'ils partageraient les mêmes appartements. Leur première année de colocation avait été résultat de nombreux stratagèmes, tous dans le but de malmener la Gryffondor. Et sa mission avait été couronnée d'un succès flagrant. La colère qu'éprouvait la Sang-de-Bourbe à son égard s'était peu à peu transformée en une haine sans faille, à l'exactitude de ce qu'il ressentait pour la faible lionne.

Le blond se rendit soudainement compte que sa cigarette s'était lentement consumée entre ses doigts. Il la jeta par la fenêtre tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre derrière la cloison qui séparait sa chambre à celle de la Préfète. Il avança sans un bruit vers la Greengrass qui s'était visiblement assoupie, ventre contre le matelas. Le serpent posa le temps de quelques secondes son regard sur la paire de fesses que lui présentait la jeune fille, et, sans en attendre d'avantage, lui administra une claque qui fit pousser un cri surpris par la blonde, un cri rageur par la brune. Son rire malsain éclata.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, Greengrass, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

Sur ces mots, la sorcière sauta du lit et d'un coup de baguette, ramena ses vêtements éparpillés ici et là sur le sol. Elle se revêtue à une vitesse ahurissante, psalmodia un sort qui lui aplatit ses cheveux ébouriffés par l'effort qu'elle avait accompli ainsi qu'une autre formule pour avoir un teint parfait et des yeux de biche.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'aller à cette cérémonie ridicule qui a lieu chaque année ? »

Drago serra la mâchoire. Son humiliation de tout à l'heure ne lui avait-elle pas suffi ? Malgré l'agacement profond que lui inspirait la sœur Greengrass, un demi-sourire narquois restait plaqué sur son visage qui était habituellement impassible et froid.

« Je te promet que cette soirée sera inscrite dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ … »

La Serpentarde ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner d'avantage mais le blond lui attrapa la main et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Ils firent alors face à Hermione. Cette dernière posa un regard d'abord dégoûté sur leurs doigts liés puis ses prunelles incendièrent celles de Drago.

« Jalouse, Granger ? »

La Gryffondor écarquilla grand les yeux et entrouvrit avec stupéfaction ses lèvres.

« Ferme ta bouche, Sang-de-Bourbe, on sent ton haleine âcre d'ici. »

Et il passa, un sourire aussi provocant que victorieux sur son visage, devant la jeune sorcière qui ne savait que répondre à cela. Enfin, si, elle avait tout un panel d'insultes à lui cracher au visage mais son effarement était tel que les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge.

Le tableau se fermait derrière le petit couple minable que formait les deux Serpentards alors qu'Hermione restait appuyée au dossier d'un fauteuil, affable, se maudissant de ne pas avoir répliquée à sa médiocre provocation.

* * *

Elle dévalait les escaliers à une vitesse folle, manquant de se rompre le cou à chaque marche passée. Un certain brouhaha s'amplifiait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la Grande Salle. Des bavardages diverses et des rires lui explosèrent à la figure lorsqu'elle arriva enfin. Elle rejoignit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres la table des Gryffondors, et plus précisément ses amis qui lui avaient gardé une place de choix. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient présents, il ne manquait plus que les nouveaux arrivants. A la table de sa maison, elle salua de nombreuses personnes qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin, sans pour autant avoir de lien concret avec eux. Mais, comprenez-vous, elle était la Préfète-en-Chef et il était toujours bon d'avoir un Préfet dans sa poche… Ginny Weasley, sœur de Ron et cadette de la famille Weasley, l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Elle la serra fort contre elle et lui demanda tout un tas de choses qu'Hermione comprit qu'à moitié, ses paroles recouvertes par les voix fortes des autres tablées.

Soudain, un bruit perçant se fit entendre et tous se turent. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors sur la professeure McGonagall avec derrière elle une flopée de petits corps, certains tremblants, d'autres fières et arrogants. D'un simple coup d'œil, on pouvait reconnaître un futur Serpentard. La vieille sorcière mena les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à l'estrade où les attendait avec impatience la chorale menée par le professeur Flitwick. Ainsi, l'hymne de Poudlard débuta, suivit par la cérémonie de Répartition par le Choixpeau magique. Et durant tout ce temps, Hermione sentait un regard insistant posé sur elle. Malgré tout, elle applaudissait lorsqu'un nouveau Gryffondor faisait apparition à leur table. Mais peu à peu, sa joie laissait place à une terrible appréhension. Son estomac était lourd, elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et sa tête commençait à tourner.

Et cela continua durant tout le festin, auquel d'ailleurs elle ne toucha pratiquement pas. Son état empirait de plus en plus et sa peau commençait à la piquer. Le repas dura une éternité aux yeux d'Hermione, une poignée de seconde pour les nouveaux arrivants qui avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ces mêmes étoiles qui s'emparaient lentement de la vue d'Hermione. Mais visiblement, personne ne semblait remarquer l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme. Et cette présence pesante, ce regard toujours fixé sur elle qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier…

Le moment fatidique arriva. Les plats disparurent sur les tables et Dumbledore se leva majestueusement. Il porta sa baguette à sa gorge comme il venait de le faire précédemment pour son discours de bienvenu, et se racla la gorge :

« Maintenant que vous êtes repus, il est temps d'aller se reposer. Une dure journée vous attend, demain. Je demande ainsi à tous les anciens élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs en toute tranquillité et aux Préfet-en-Chef de chaque maison de se lever et de guider les nouveaux élèves dans leur dortoir respec… tif. »

Mais tous les regards n'étaient plus portés que sur une seule et même personne. Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef des Gryffondors, offrait un spectacle affreux aux yeux de tous les occupants de Poudlard. Alors que le directeur de l'école avait commencé son discours, son état avait empiré brusquement. Sa peau s'était mise à la gratter, la piquer, la brûler. Une fièvre intense s'était insinuée dans son corps entier. Et lorsqu'elle s'était redressée maladroitement de sa chaise, ses soupçons s'étaient fondés : quelqu'un lui avait jeté un maléfice.

Les rires parvinrent à ses oreilles tels des coups de poignards. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge intense amplifiant les furoncles qui avaient poussé sur sa peau, la recouvrant de boutons immondes sur tout son corps. Parmi tous les regards et rires moqueurs adressés à son égard, un seul lui porta attention.

 _Drago Malefoy._

Cette pourriture lui lança un clin d'œil, signant royalement sa culpabilité. Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage de McGonagall qui la contemplait avec autant de peine que de dégoût. Aussitôt après, Madame Pomfresh, responsable de l'infirmerie, se tenait à sa droite.

« Venez, Miss Granger. » murmura sa tutrice.

Mais la concernée était dans un tel état de choc qu'il lui était impossible de bouger le moindre orteil, faire le plus simple des mouvements. Ses muscles s'étaient tétanisés, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une humiliation aussi importante. Jamais personne ne s'était moqué d'elle avec une si grande force. Alors, tous les élèves de Poudlard qui la reluquaient avec autant de moquerie… Cette avanie était tout simplement trop lourde à supporter. Et pourtant, seul Merlin savait ce qu'elle avait dû surpasser durant toute sa scolarité. Mais cette fois-ci était de trop. C'était le jus de citrouille qui faisait déborder le chaudron (2). Tout tournait autour d'Hermione. Les éclats de voix médisants formaient une sourdine qu'accueillait avec douleur la brune. Les images devenaient peu à peu floues. Seul un regard persistait dans ce brouillard qui embrumait le cerveau vertigineux de la jeune femme. Des prunelles d'un gris profond avec quelques éclats bleutés, qui achevèrent les dernières défenses de la courageuse Gryffondor.

Et, lentement, elle sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Doucement, un abyme profond l'attira inexorablement. Elle s'enfonça, s'enfonça, s'enfonça, sans qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Les enfers l'ensevelirent, accompagnés de deux fentes argentées qui la torturèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde complètement pied.

* * *

Elle était dans un cimetière ou dans un labyrinthe. Ou peut-être les deux. Les contours étaient flous, broussailleux, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans quoi ses pieds nus étaient enfoncés, jusqu'aux genoux. Un rire malsain effleura ses bras dépourvus de protection. Elle était en simple chemise de nuit, embourbée dans ce qui semblait être une marre de boue ou de vase. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de cette chose qui semblait vouloir l'avaler tandis que les rires se faisaient plus intenses et plus proches. Elle voulut courir mais le résultat de sa véhémence fut qu'elle tomba la tête la première dans sa prison boueuse. Un liquide pâteux remplissait sa bouche, coulait lentement dans sa trachée, emplissait peu à peu ses poumons. Elle essaya de tousser mais ses tentatives furent vaines : plus elle se débattait, plus sa respiration était difficile, plus elle se rapprochait considérablement de la faucheuse qui l'attendait, un gigantesque sourire sur son visage flou.

Et ces rires, toujours plus près, toujours plus nombreux.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un agrippa soudainement ses cheveux et retira avec force sa tête de la boue. Si elle l'avait pu, un cri de douleur aurait passé ses lèvres. Mais seule la mixture pâteuse s'écoulait de sa bouche. Un visage apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Des prunelles aciers l'observaient suffoquer, perdre les derniers souffles qui la reliaient à la réalité. Elle essaya de le supplier. Un râle affreux fut la simple plainte qui se répandit. Ses yeux de démens lui prouvèrent qu'il était proi à une hilarité sans équivoque. Une bouche apparut alors sur ce visage mesquin. Elle comprit que la faucheuse venait la chercher.

Hermione poussa un hurlement qui résonna entre les murs de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accourue aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme qui ruisselait de sueur, celle-ci se mélangeant à ses larmes.

« Ça va aller, mon petit. Ça va aller. »

L'infirmière tapota d'une main douce la paume de la brune tandis que de l'autre, elle posait sur son front un linge humide, qui aiderait à faire baisser la fièvre. Déjà, les furoncles avaient quasiment tous disparus. Il ne restait plus que des marques disgracieuses qui s'en iraient d'ici le lendemain matin, la femme en était persuadée.

« Rendors-toi, ma jolie. Ce n'était qu'un vilain rêve. Demain, tout sera terminé. »

Madame Pomfresh crut que la brune hochait de la tête mais ce ne fut qu'un innombrable de ses tremblements qui lui fit faire ce geste. La directrice de l'infirmerie s'en retourna dans ses appartements, laissant la jeune femme seule face à ses propres démons : la peur, l'angoisse, l'humiliation… Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier qui n'était d'ailleurs non loin et qui l'observait depuis qu'il avait accompagné les nouveaux Serpentards dans les donjons. Il avait ensuite fait mine de rejoindre sa chambre de Préfet puis bifurqué vers l'infirmerie, histoire de contempler l'œuvre qu'il venait de réaliser. Soit briser l'un des hauts murs qui protégeaient sa pire ennemie.

Et voilà qu'il la reluquait depuis presque deux heures. Il avait remarqué les furoncles qui avaient peu à peu disparu, l'avait scruté lorsqu'elle s'était mise à gesticuler dans son lit, emprise d'un rêve peu agréable. C'était comme ressourçant d'observer cette Sang-de-Bourbe souffrir.

Car c'est ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. Son corps tremblait, prit de spasmes qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, sa peau moite collait aux draps, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle revivait inlassablement l'humiliation qu'elle avait connue quelques heures auparavant. Elle ressentait derechef ce morceau de cristal qui s'était brisé en elle, en mille petits morceaux irrécupérables. Impossible de les recoller, même avec un sortilège. Elle avait cette boule dans la poitrine, petite pour l'instant, mais qui ne ferait qu'accroître avec la force du temps. Le Serpentard s'en assurerait, très certainement. Il avait des dizaines, voire des centaines de plans tous plus sadiques et machiavéliques les uns que les autres qui se formaient dans son cerveau. Il la détruirait puis la laisserait pourrir sur le bord de la route, bouffée par les carnassiers qui passeraient par là.

Mais pour le moment, il contemplait l'effet de ses propres méfaits. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine tandis que la Gryffondor était secouée par des puissants tremblements. Elle avait cette horrible impression d'être épiée, sans pour autant comprendre d'où venait cette sensation, ni en trouver la source. Peut-être n'était-ce encore que les restes de l'humiliation qu'elle avait vécue ? Un genre d'effet secondaire, qui lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à ce que ce traumatisme disparaisse… S'il s'évaporerait un jour, s'entend. Pour le moment, elle avait juste envie de disparaître, que la nuit l'engloutisse et que plus jamais on entende parler d'elle. Elle deviendrait la même fille aigrie qu'était Mimie Geignarde, à la seule différence qu'elle hanterait l'infirmerie, harcelant chaque individu passant le pas de ce supposé sanctuaire qui se transformerait en véritable cauchemar lorsque le soleil se cacherait derrière l'horizon. Hermione secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas elle, tout ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, elle venait de vivre le pire affront de toute son existence mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde la face, pas maintenant. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, par Merlin ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas baisser les bras si près du but. Elle allait passer son examen, avec la mention Optimale, et entrer comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé au Ministère de la Magie. Au diable les regards qu'elle allait certainement subir dès le lendemain, les remarques désobligeantes et la totale perte de crédibilité.

Oui, mais voilà. Elle était la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Et elle avait besoin d'une certaine autorité pour faire régner l'ordre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Qui plus est, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps les moqueries qui l'attendraient à chaque recoin de l'école. Elle en subissait suffisamment avec les Serpentards, alors si tous les élèves s'y m'étaient… Elle doutait que sa santé mentale tienne toute une année. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix, de toutes les façons ? Pouvait-elle remédier à tout cela ? Et si oui, par où commencer ? Comment ? Se montrer plus ferme, intransigeante ? Punir chaque personne qui oserait ne serait-ce que sourire à son passage ? C'était ridicule, puéril ; et pourtant l'unique solution qu'elle entrevoyait pour le moment.

Soudain, un craquement la fit sursauter. Son cœur eut une nouvelle embardée si bien qu'elle envisagea un arrêt cardiaque dans les prochaines secondes qui passeraient. Mais non. Peut-être avait-elle réellement sa place à Gryffondor, après tout… Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, adoptant une position assise. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de chevet, juste à côté d'elle. Elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent… Puis son bien le plus cher s'enfuit vers les tréfonds de la pénombre qui l'entouraient. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sans sa baguette, elle n'était rien. Sans elle, elle ne pourrait en aucun cas se défendre en cas d'attaque. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle crise de panique s'emparait de ses poumons.

Lentement, un rayon de lune éclaira les cheveux d'une blondeur qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Toi… » souffla-t-elle, hargneuse.

Un pas. Et son visage se dévoila entièrement. Suivit de ce ricanement qui avait poursuivi la jeune fille jusque dans ses sombres cauchemars.

« Moi. »

Alors, c'était tout ? Il venait jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour contempler à quel point il l'avait humilié ? Et, pour couronner le tout, il osait lui voler sa baguette ? Hermione était folle de rage.

« Espèce de… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. La rancœur et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis du jeune homme était trop intense pour se résumer qu'à une piètre insulte. Alors elle se contenta de lui jeter des regards meurtriers pendant qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus près. Il s'arrêta a à peine un mètre d'elle. Il se pencha vers son visage et y traça le contour à l'aide de la propre baguette de la lionne.

« Rends-la-moi. »

Le ton était cinglant, sans appel. Ce qui le fit presque rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une colère noire s'empare de chaque parcelle de sa peau blafarde, faisant bouillonner la moindre de ses molécules.

« Tu oses me donner des ordres, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Regard méprisant, moqueur, humiliant. La boule se serrait de plus en plus dans la gorge de la Gryffondor, si bien que plus une seule parole ne voulait passer ses lèvres. Elle ne contrôlait même plus son propre corps.

 _Pathétique._

« _Furuncu…_ » commença le Serpentard, un rictus cinglant aux lèvres.

« NON ! » cria presque Hermione.

 _Furunculus_. Ou le sortilège qui avait fait pousser ces immondes furoncles sur tout son corps. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas réitérer l'expérience. Sa réaction fit apparaître un rictus qu'elle avait l'habitude voir sur son visage lorsqu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle ou qu'il la malmenait sans la moindre culpabilité. Et ce que redouta la jeune fille arriva : la boule d'angoisse qui lui étrillait les entrailles éclata. Des larmes rageuses dévalèrent aussitôt sur ses joues, provoquant en elle de nouveaux spasmes. Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses muscles, ses tremblements, quand bien même elle l'aurait souhaité. Car la triste vérité était là : ces sanglots, elle les avait retenus bien trop de temps. C'était la libération des émotions auxquelles elle avait dû faire face ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours, mais paradoxalement, c'était aussi une lente agonie qui la broyait de l'intérieur. Elle montrait sa plus grande faiblesse à son pire ennemi et ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à se servir de cette fragilité pour la détruire encore un peu plus. Si cela était encore possible.

« Tu es pitoyable. »

Trois mots. Prononcés avec froideur et dégoût. Il l'avait achevé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en avait pleinement conscience. Cela lui procurait même un sentiment effroyable de domination et de puissance qui coulait à flot dans ses veines palpitantes. Hermione se recroquevilla tel un escargot dans sa coquille et laissa couler tout son soûl l'eau salée sur ses joues balafrées. Répugnantes. Comme elle. Voilà ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux du Serpentard. Un être emplit d'immondices, innommable.

La lune venait souligner la forme écœurante de son corps sous les draps blancs. Elle intensifiait les cicatrices sur sa peau, rendant encore plus ignoble la vue qui s'offrait au jeune homme. Sûrement fût-ce été ce sentiment aussi infâme que fétide qui poussa le serpent à jeter avec une force proche de la violence la baguette magique sur le corps qui se présentait devant lui, ce dernier se rétractant encore plus sur lui-même.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe. J'espère que tu te perdras dans ton lamentable chagrin et que tes calamiteux sanglots t'étoufferont dans ton sommeil. »

La brune pria sincèrement tous les dieux siégeant le ciel d'abréger ses souffrances. Le blond espérait qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle crevait d'envie de mourir. Ainsi, tous ses maux disparaîtraient. Elle connaîtrait la divine sérénité. Elle s'en irait de ce monde qui n'avait rien à lui apporter, si ce n'est des sacrifices, de la violence et une infâme douleur qui ne cessait de s'accroître dans sa poitrine, emplissant ses poumons, prenant peu à peu possession de son cœur qui battait chaque jour plus faiblement. Ou peut-être devait-elle attendre avec indolence que son organe s'épuise lentement. A ce rythme-là, elle n'en avait de toutes les façons plus pour très longtemps. Tout s'était brisé en elle. Sa capacité à croire en la vie s'était évaporée, si bien qu'elle avait l'horrible impression que le sort _« oubliettes »_ qu'elle avait prononcé un mois auparavant ait affecté sa propre mémoire, son caractère. L'ancienne Hermione se serait battue contre l'homme ignoble qui l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. La nouvelle âme qui avait pris possession de son corps n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment las, vaincu. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle attendit une réplique cinglante, une insulte vénéneuse. Mais rien ne vint. Elle releva son regard brouillé par les épaisses larmes qui débordaient de ses jolis yeux en amande, comme si elle attendait que l'Épée de Damoclès s'abatte une bonne fois pour toute sur sa tête, achevant le coup de grâce.

Il était parti.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **(1) Tableau des cuisines de Poudlard : le tableau d'une coupe de fruits garde une porte cachée permettant d'accéder aux cuisines de Poudlard. Pour entrer, il suffit de chatouiller la poire, qui se met à rire. (wiki Harry Potter ©)**

 **(2) _le jus de citrouille qui faisait déborder le chaudron_ : InfinitelyHappy ****© (Oui, je peux partir un peu trop loin parfois... LoooooL.)**

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Mince, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que vous aviez besoin d'une boîte de mouchoirs ? Oops... Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Hihihi.**

 **Sinon, oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique avec cette chère Hermione et encore, c'est qu'un des nombreux préjudices que notre Gryffondor préférée va vivre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous saurez tout cela dans quelques semaines !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse en haleine et à vos reviews...  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine, mes petits choux à la crème ! :)**


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Un bonsoir tardif à tous ! Je sais, je sais, mille excuses pour cette publication tardive mais j'ai eu un weekend chargé alors vous avez de la chance de l'avoir ce soir (vous m'aimez bien toujours un peu… ?). Bref, au programme un chapitre assez long, une chronologie assez rapide (ouais, ce n'est pas très logique, je sais x)), un hiver plutôt mouvementé qui s'approche, un titre qui va bientôt s'expliquer… Que d'énigmes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez hâte de le lire ? Dans ce cas, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **PS : référez-vous au lexique qui se trouve en fin de chapitre pour comprendre !**_

* * *

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
 _At the mess you made_

Imagine Dragons – _Demons_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

Le ciel reflétait avec perfection l'état dans lequel le Serpentard se trouvait. Les nuages noirs contrastaient avec le ciel d'un gris-bleu qui se reflétait dans les yeux identiques du jeune homme. Quelques rayons du soleil perçaient les épaisses couches nuageuses, emplies de ténèbres. Il semblait se déchaîner une guerre incontestable, là-haut. Une guerre qui ne tarderait pas à arriver jusqu'à eux. Déjà, quelques gouttes d'eau féroces battaient les vitraux de sa chambre. Un léger vent faisait tournoyer les feuilles qui commençaient à déserter les nombreux arbres de la Forêt Interdite, les branches se mouvants lentement au rythme de la brise légère de septembre. L'herbe, quant à elle, était recouverte d'une épaisse rosée du matin, la rendant chatoyante et enivrante. Le serpent avait envie de courir se rouler dans ce matelas verdâtre qui semblait émettre une douce complainte à son encontre. Une bataille se déclara alors dans son esprit, et la raison l'emporta bien vite sur le cœur. Comme à son habitude. De toutes les façons, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de cœur. Enfin, si, il en avait un qui irriguait son cerveau à chaque pulsation, mais son organe s'arrêtait à cette fonction. A quoi se bourrer de sentiments qui ne feraient que le rendre plus faible ? Se rouler dans l'herbe et contempler un paysage aussi magnifique qu'inutile ? A quoi rimait cette nouvelle passion qu'il venait de se découvrir ? Drago Malefoy n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle habitée d'une âme dépourvue de toutes émotions, aussi infime soient-elles.

Aussitôt, il se décolla de sa fenêtre et se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche aussi rapide que froide, s'enveloppa d'une serviette épaisse puis retourna dans son gigantesque antre. Il enfila une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et noua sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison –verte et argent. Il décida de mettre seulement sa cape : il faisait encore chaud en ce mois de septembre et il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de s'accommoder d'un gilet qui ne lui apporterait que chaleur dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin. Il plaça sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, comme à l'accoutumée puis noua ses chaussures d'un noir brillant : les elfes avaient, pour une fois, bien fait leur travail. Finalement, ces êtres infâmes servaient peut-être à quelque chose… Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière puis y fourra quelques parchemins ainsi que sa plume et les quelques livres dont il avait besoin pour cette première journée de cours de cette dernière année. Cette idée lui décocha un sourire sarcastique.

Il était fin prêt et consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la Grande-Salle où l'attendait un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Même si il était déjà en retard, il prendrait le temps de s'administrer un repas consistant. Au diable son cours de Potion ! De toutes les façons, le professeur Rogue ne se permettrait jamais de lui donner une remontrance : premièrement parce que le Serpentard était son élève préféré, et ce depuis plus de six années secondement car il ne pénaliserait au grand jamais la maison du saint Salazar Serpentard, étant le tuteur et enfin, parce qu'ils faisaient tout deux partis de la même armée. Outre le fait que Lucius Malefoy se chargerait personnellement du professeur qui se donnerait les droits de sermonner son unique fils, s'entend. Seul son père avait la liberté de lever la main sur le Malefoy Junior. Et il était inutile de préciser que le Mangemort s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Drago balança son sac aux pieds du banc sur lequel il s'assit, face à son ami de toujours : Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient les deux derniers de la table de leur maison. A dire vrai, ils étaient les seuls retardataires de toute l'école. Le blond se servit lentement un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'une traite puis s'empiffra de viennoiseries typiquement moldues. Après tout, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Certes, les moldus étaient des êtres sans aucuns intérêts mais il aurait été idiot de se priver des seules choses utiles qu'ils avaient créées, non ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et reposa son pain aux raisins à peine entamé dans son assiette. Ses réflexions lui avaient coupé toute envie de manger, nourriture sorcière ou non.

« On y va ? » s'enquit-il nonchalamment, ne bougeant cependant pas d'un pouce.

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Déjà ? T'as rien mangé. »

Drago haussa des épaules.

« Tu veux peut-être surveiller ma courbe de poids, pendant que t'y est ? » marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ouais, et ce soir je viendrai te border, mon poussin. » renchérit le métis.

Le Préfet secoua la tête avant de partir dans un éclat de rire qui était aussi rare qu'une Manticore (1). Bientôt, les deux amis quittèrent leur tablé et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du château pour rejoindre les cachots où se situaient les cours de potions. La salle était déjà remplie lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, l'air de rien. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, y compris celui de Rogue. Ce dernier balaya la classe d'un geste de la main passif, leur signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de s'installer s'il ne voulait pas de problèmes. Douce ironie. Une légère plainte s'éleva au sein du groupe des Gryffondors, qui partageaient ce cours avec leurs pires ennemis de toujours. Et dans ce groupe, il y avait une jeune fille chétive et quasiment transparente qui s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise lorsque Drago avait passé le pas de la porte. Elle semblait être aussi fragile que les feuilles desséchées qui quittaient en ce moment même leur porteur. D'un simple mouvement de la main, on aurait pu la briser en milles petits morceaux impossible à recoller entre eux.

Le Serpentard fixa le dos de sa proie pendant de longues minutes, s'imprégnant avec euphorie de chacun de ses imperceptibles tremblements. Visiblement, son acte d'il y a quelques jours l'avait marqué au fer rouge, lui infligeant une plaie béante et profonde qui ne se transformerait en cicatrice que lorsque son bourreau l'aurait décidé. Et ce moment n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Drago jubilait de voir l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Il s'exultait de constater à quel point ses actes la broyaient. C'était quelque chose, d'arriver à réduire à néant une si grande force de caractère. C'était une activité au-delà de la distraction. Une nécessité. Sûrement fut-ce à ce moment que le jeune homme se promis de l'anéantir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un tout petit et minuscule tas de cendres, inutilisable, bon à rien. Pitoyable.

Un coup de coude le fit sursauter. Drago lança un effroyable regard noir à son ami de toujours.

« Quoi ? » fulmina-t-il.

« Tu mates Granger depuis un bon quart d'heure, mec. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors Pansy, Daphné et tous tes autres plans cul t'ont intérieurement tué une bonne centaine de fois. »

Sur ces mots, Blaise retourna à ses prises de notes apathiques. Le Serpentard posa son regard sur chacune des filles qu'il avait vu défilé au moins une fois dans son lit. Et à chacune d'entre elles, il lança un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire en coin charmeur. Et voilà. Le problème était clos. Ces cruches se foutaient bien qu'il les ait baisé l'une après l'autre. Un rire cynique faillit s'échapper de sa bouche. Il avait cette formidable impression d'être la drogue la plus puissante qui leur permettait de ne pas perdre pieds et à laquelle elles ne pouvaient plus se passer. C'était enivrant. Franchement pathétique, certes. Mais lorsque vous étiez une personne comme Drago Malefoy, ce sentiment ne pouvait que vous griser, vous exalter, renforcer votre estime de soi déjà bien trop importante.

Le Serpentard entretenait ces relations aussi charnelles que malsaines avec le plus grand soin du monde. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient étudiés lorsqu'elles étaient aux alentours, ses paroles, ses actes. Tout. Il contrôlait tout d'une manière tellement organisée qu'Hermione Granger elle-même en aurait été jalouse. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce seul domaine qu'il mettait autant de dévotion et de sa propre personne. Il faut dire que sans elles, il devrait subir des périodes d'abstinences qu'il ne supporterait guère. Elles étaient son exutoire. C'était horrible à dire, il devait bien l'avouer, mais, après tout, elles étaient consentantes malgré qu'il passe d'une fille à une autre. Alors, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Par Salazar, ce n'était pas son genre de se contenter que d'une seule et même personne. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, s'était passer d'une fleur à une autre, en butiner les saveurs puis en découvrir de nouvelles. Son champ de chasse n'était pas restreint aux Serpentardes, ni aux septièmes années. Il avait déjà amené dans sa chambre –ou dans d'autres endroits incongrus- des sixièmes et même cinquièmes années, toutes de maisons différentes. Il s'était même tapé des Gryffondors, c'était pour dire…

Un claquement de doigt soudain se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Rogue l'observait avec une mine sceptique et sévère.

« Je vous conseillerai, Monsieur Malefoy, de suivre mon cours avec un peu plus d'attention, si vous souhaitez passer vos ASPIC en fin d'année. »

Le concerné se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Passer les ASPIC ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Devenir Auror ? Drago ria presque à cette idée. Il se voyait déjà, luttant contre les forces du mal, essayant de déjouer par tous les moyens l'illustre Voldemort, aux côtés d'Harry Potter et de ses acolytes. Belle ironie quand on connaissait le destin prédestiné du jeune et unique héritier Malefoyien. Le visage du blond s'empara de son masque impassible habituel tandis que ce qui se déroulait à l'instant même dans sa tête reflétait tout le contraire de ce qu'il laissait entrevoir. Il pensa à son futur avenir qui était déjà tout tracé et auquel il n'avait pas le moindre mot à dire.

Foutue famille. Foutue guerre. Foutue vie de merde.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est entièrement captivé par mon cours, nous allons commencer à faire le Philtre de Mort Vivante (2) sur lequel nous travaillons depuis une demi-heure. »

Et sur ces mots, Severus Rogue s'assit derrière son bureau et fit un bref mouvement de sa baguette. Aussitôt, le procédé pour réaliser le breuvage s'inscrit sur le tableau. Cependant, aucun élève n'osa bouger.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » marmonna le professeur, sa mine sévère confrontant chaque Gryffondor qui osait l'affronter du regard.

Hermione Granger fut la première à se lever de sa chaise et à se diriger vers l'armoire qui renfermait les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion. Elle fut vite suivit de plusieurs autres élèves. La jeune fille rejoignit, les bras encombrés de toutes sortes d'objets et éléments qui lui permettraient de mettre à bien le travail que Rogue leur avait fourni, son partenaire qui n'était autre que Neville Londubat. Le jeune homme était comme pétrifié sur sa chaise et se contentait de respirer difficilement. En effet, le Gryffondor avait une peur bleue du professeur de potion, qui prenait un malin plaisir à nourrir cette phobie. Si Hermione avait pu choisir, elle aurait mille fois plus préféré être avec Harry ou Ron. Mais leur tyrannique professeur ne permettait en aucun cas aux élèves de Gryffondor de se mettre avec leur partenaire souhaité. Par contre, les Serpentards, eux, ne disposaient d'aucune forme de traitement de ce genre.

C'est pourquoi Drago resta assis sur sa chaise tandis que Blaise alla chercher lui-même les ingrédients dans l'armoire.

Tous les élèves s'attelèrent au travail donné. Au bout d'une demi-heure de préparation, ce qui devait arriver à pratiquement chaque cours de Potions arriva : un BOUM ! détonnant résonna dans la salle du cachot, faisant presque trembler les murs. Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Seamus Finnigan qui était recouvert d'une épaisse mixture verdâtre. La potion s'était aussi répandue sur la paillasse où reposait le chaudron débordant. Les parchemins des deux partenaires étaient complètement fichus et la potion ne tarderait pas à atteindre le sol. Severus Rogue se leva nonchalamment. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la pâte gluante de la table, laissant derrière elle des traces d'un vert foncé.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos bonnes habitudes, Mr Finnigan. »

Le professeur inspecta pendant de longues secondes son élève puis tordit sa bouche en une grimace dépitée.

« Mrs Brown, veuillez accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne soit entièrement recouvert de furoncles. »

Aussitôt, les regards moqueurs quittèrent le visage de Seamus pour trouver celui de la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor qui s'attelait à continuer sa tâche, feignant ne pas avoir entendu les précédentes paroles de Rogue. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux la dévisageaient.

« Vous feriez mieux de confier cette tâche à Granger, professeur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle soit plus qualifiée que Brown pour ce qui concerne les furoncles. »

Les joues de la sorcière devinrent cramoisies. Elle s'empressa de remuer le breuvage d'une couleur cassis, baissant sa tête vers la potion. Ses cheveux bouclés cachèrent une bonne partie de son visage tandis qu'elle essayait, en vain, de calmer sa respiration qui ne faisait qu'accélérer. Malefoy ne s'était donc pas contenté de la ridiculiser devant la totalité de l'école ? Il fallait encore qu'il fasse des allusions à ce qui lui était arrivé il y a deçà quelques jours ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué de faire face aux rires moqueurs qu'elle croisait à chaque recoin de Poudlard. Et Rogue qui ne réagissait pas… Une boule se forma de nouveau dans sa gorge, qu'elle essaya de refouler en avalant sa salive. Mais rien n'y fit. La boule grossissait à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

« Je pense que vos remarques ne sont absolument d'aucune utilité, Mr Malefoy. » marmonna le professeur. « Allez, déguerpissez ! » continua-t-il, d'un ton un peu plus pressé à l'adresse de Lavande et Seamus.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent rapidement du cachot et rejoignirent les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. On entendit du cachot les glapissements de Lavande tandis qu'elle réprimandait son pauvre camarade où des furoncles disgracieux recouvraient peu à peu sa peau. Il se promit à cet instant de ne plus jamais se moquer d'Hermione. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs toujours en train de remuer sa potion. Elle releva ensuite le visage, estimant que sa mixture avait suffisamment reposée. Elle dut alors affronter les regards narquois des élèves de Serpentard et de certains Gryffondors. Elle détourna ses propres prunelles et les planta dans celles, bleues, de son partenaire de classe.

« Neville, est-ce que tu peux continuer à surveiller la potion ? »

Le concerné hocha lentement la tête et fit quelques pas robotiques sur le côté. Il se pencha sur le chaudron et garda ses yeux fixés sur le récipient. Pendant ce temps, Hermione attrapa une racine d'Asphodèle (3) qu'elle écrasa pour transformer en poudre. Lorsqu'elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se rendit compte que tous les élèves s'étaient remis au travail. Seule une personne continuait à la reluquer avec moquerie : Drago Malefoy. Il lui lança un clin d'œil qui la fit frissonner, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Sûrement commençait-il à prendre une ampleur un peu trop importante sur elle. Il faut dire que l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait vivre la faisait le redouter à tel point qu'elle prêtait attention à chacun de ses gestes, ayant bien trop peur qu'il lui lance un nouveau maléfice sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jamais, en six années de persécutions, elle ne l'avait autant craint.

La deuxième heure passa lentement. Une angoisse pesante avait pris possession de chacun des membres, de la moindre des pensées de la jeune fille. Les cinq dernières minutes, Rogue leur fournit le travail qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le prochain cours : faire un exposé sur toutes les potions les plus demandées à l'examen d'ASPIC et détailler chacune d'elle. Cette tâche en fit soupirer plus d'un alors que la Préfète s'en réjouissait. En effet, plus elle avait de choses à faire, moins elle penserait à tout ce qui n'allait pas soit, sa vie. Qui partait en milliard de lambeaux. Lorsque la fin du cours retentit, Hermione fut la première à sortir de la salle, devant les regards abasourdis des élèves. Elle n'attendit même pas ses deux amis de toujours. Non. Elle fila à toute allure, grimpant les marches deux par deux qui la sortiraient de cette atmosphère austère qui régnait dans les cachots. Elle trébucha un nombre incalculable de fois, conséquence de son rythme trop rapide et de ses pas tremblants. Enfin arrivée au hall d'entrée, elle se remémora rapidement son tout nouvel emploi du temps qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Le cours de potion était suivit du cours de Métamorphose, tenu par la professeure McGonagall. La jeune sorcière fut la première à entrer dans la salle, déserte, tandis que ses camarades prenaient une courte pause. Comme à son habitude, Hermione se mit au premier rang, sortit son parchemin dépourvu de notes et sa plume, accompagnée de son encre, qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle posa à côté de ses affaires le _manuel de métamorphose avancée_. Bientôt, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors remplirent le local et McGonagall put commencer son cours.

* * *

La journée d'Hermione avait fini comme elle avait commencé : sur un ton morne et mélancolique. Les semaines s'égrenèrent et bientôt les sorciers et sorcières durent sortirent les capes chaudes qui leur permettrait de vaincre l'automne qui leur donnait un avant-goût de l'hiver qui les attendait.

Octobre arriva à grand pas. Puis novembre sonna.

La Préfète vivait chaque jour la même chose : elle se levait en sursaut, recouverte de sueur, les joues baignées de larmes. Elle prenait une douche, s'habillait, descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus, à part à l'heure des repas, si tant est qu'elle allait à la Grande Salle. Il lui arrivait plus régulièrement de sauter les banquets, notamment ceux du soir. Elle préférait s'enfermer à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre pour étudier tranquillement. La brune faisait ensuite sa ronde du soir, parcourant toutes les allées du château, s'attardant dans les escaliers, réprimandant le moindre écart de la part des élèves qui se permettaient de sortir hors de leur dortoir pour se bécoter dans un recoin d'un couloir. Jamais Hermione ne l'aurait avoué, mais lorsqu'elle croisait des personnes qui s'étaient ouvertement moquées d'elle, la Préfète menaçait d'écrire un rapport sur eux et de le donner à McGonagall. L'effet escompté arriva peu à peu. Bientôt, la jeune fille ne rencontra plus aucuns regards sournois, mis-à-part ceux, habituels, des Serpentards et d'un, en particulier : Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier s'évertuait à alimenter l'humiliation que sa victime avait vécue il y a quelques mois de cela. Tout sujet de conversation qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à des boutons était source de moquerie.

Hermione feignait l'indifférence. Elle répondait aux sarcasmes de son ennemi par un petit sourire provocateur, haussait des épaules, ou passait devant le groupe des serpents la tête haute. Elle s'était juré de ne pas flancher. Elle devait se montrer plus forte qu'eux, répondre à leurs insultes avec cynisme ou bien les éviter tout en gardant une certaine fierté. Leurs vénéneuses paroles ? Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Voilà ce que la jeune fille se répétait à chaque recoin de Pourdlard. Le matin et le soir étaient surement les deux étapes les plus compliqués de la journée. La Préfète s'évertuait à éviter le Serpentard qui partageait les mêmes appartements qu'elle tandis que le blond cherchait par tous les moyens de croiser la brune pour trouver un nouveau moyen de la persécuter. Il avait bien vu qu'elle rentrait chaque soir un peu plus tard. Alors, il veillait sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, face à la fenêtre, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui trahirait la Gryffondor. Cette dernière ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui échapper. Et ce sentiment d'insécurité totale, d'être une minuscule souris prise au piège par le serpent, était sûrement ce qui la détruisait le plus. Aucune solution n'était envisageable. Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et ce pendant de longues nuits entières, mais l'énigme qui travaillait ses pensées était impossible à résoudre.

La sorcière appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira profondément. Elle jeta un regard oblique sur l'entrée des appartements des Préfets située à sa gauche. Le portrait avait les paupières qui commençaient peu à peu à se fermer et sa tête tombait légèrement sur son épaule. Hermione serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre face au bonhomme qui sombrait dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se racla fort la gorge. Les yeux du gardien frétillèrent et il lança un sombre regard à la personne qui osait l'importuner dans son sommeil.

« Mot… Passe ? » marmonna-t-il, son inconscient le plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les limbes de l'assoupissement.

La brune se rendit alors compte que ses mains tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps entier.

« _Leo et serpens (4)_ »

Le tableau tourna sur ses gonds et la pièce commune s'offrit à la Préfète. Son corps pantelant, elle passa le pas de l'ouverture, regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux se fixant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Mais il n'y avait personne. La cheminé était éteinte et seule la pleine lune venait éclairer la salle, formant des ombres inquiétantes qui firent frémir la sorcière. Lorsque l'entrée se referma, la jeune fille sursauta et retint un cri. Elle plaqua une main fébrile sur sa bouche et avança prudemment jusqu'à sa chambre qui était entrouverte. Hermione fronça des sourcils : elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude de fermer sa porte chaque matin et de jeter un sort pour que quiconque ne puisse y entrer. La peau fine de ses doigts frôla la poignée. S'armant de courage, elle poussa le panneau de bois. Comme dans la pièce commune, la nature était la seule lumière qui permettait à la jeune sorcière de se retrouver un tant soit peu dans sa propre chambre qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Cependant, le moindre chuchotement lui faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Soudain, des nuages passèrent devant la boule blanche. Les ténèbres emplirent aussitôt les lieux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une fine particule moite recouvrit ses mains. Un craquement la fit lâcher un gémissement. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre pour enfin rencontrer une surface dure et plane. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, se rendant compte qu'elle était désormais prisonnière de sa propre chambre. Un feulement envahi les lieux. Hermione n'y voyait goutte mais sentit un léger courant d'air lécher son visage. Elle en déduit que sa fenêtre était ouverte, laissant ainsi entrer le vent glacé d'automne. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu entrer dans sa chambre et, qui plus est, déjouer son sort ? Ses doigts longèrent le bois vernis qui était contre son dos, recherchant avec fougue la boule ronde qui la sortirait de cet enfer.

Lorsqu'enfin sa peau rencontra le fer froid, quelque chose agrippa son poignet. Un hurlement se forma dans sa gorge mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Le cri essaya par tous les moyens d'échapper à sa prison et un faible gémissement en sortit. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Hermione savait pertinemment qui avait pénétré ses défenses. Quand bien même, lorsque la lune réapparut et éclaira la tignasse peroxydée du jeune homme, la Préfète faillit hurler derechef. Elle essaya de sortir ses dents et de mordre la paume du serpent, mais seule sa langue réussit à traverser la barrière de ses propres lèvres. Au moment où la muqueuse toucha la peau glacée du Préfet, ce dernier éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire là, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » murmura-t-il.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'il était tout contre elle et que sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle secoua sa tête, essayant en vain de s'éloigner de sa poigne ferme.

« Lâche-moi. » voulut-elle articuler.

Une flopée de syllabes indéchiffrables se confronta contre la main de Drago. Celle-ci remonta presque imperceptiblement et recouvrit le nez de sa victime. Les voies respiratoires de la Préfète se vidèrent aussitôt et la Préfète paniqua. Elle attrapa l'avant-bras dénudé de sa main libre de son agresseur et y planta ses ongles légèrement longs. Le Serpentard fronça des sourcils tandis qu'un rictus amusé prenait place sur ses lèvres. Les poumons d'Hermione se vidèrent bien trop rapidement et son cœur battait frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Ses organes vitaux se mirent bientôt à la brûler. Elle papillonna des paupières, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'en extirper. Le blond positionna le poignet de sa victime au-dessus de sa tête et augmenta la pression de sa grande main qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il planta ses yeux gris aciers dans les prunelles brillantes de la brune.

Alors, c'était ça, de tuer quelqu'un ? Voir peu à peu l'âme de sa proie quitter son habitacle, s'éteindre lentement, disparaître pour laisser plus qu'une carcasse vide, dépourvue d'une quelconque vie, d'un moindre souffle ?

Drago rechercha le plus faible signe de résistance de la part des deux orbes chocolatés qui le suppliaient d'arrêter cette torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il trouva les quelques dernières pépites d'ors qui parsemaient les iris de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à s'estomper et qu'il se rendit alors compte qu'elle perdait pieds, il relâcha son emprise, laissant tout de même sa paume humide de larmes reposer contre le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne distinguait plus aucuns contours, plus aucunes couleurs n'avait plus aucuns espoirs. Elle s'était vu mourir, là, contre la porte de sa chambre face à son pire ennemi.

De l'air emplit soudainement ses poumons, suivit par une ribambelle d'inspiration, toutes plus rauques et saccadées les unes que les autres. Peu à peu, le brouillard qui avait pris place devant ses yeux se dissipa, lui permettant ainsi de discerner le regard du blond. Il ne souriait plus, ne riait plus. Le Serpentard la fixait sans relâche, avec un sérieux abominable qui fit frémir la Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Seul un filet de voix avait dépassé la barrière de sa bouche, sa trachée encore bien trop faible pour lui permettre d'hurler. Drago ne répondit pas. Ses prunelles se décalèrent et il observa un point juste au-dessus de la tête de son souffre-douleur.

« Pourquoi… » Hermione déglutit péniblement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas, tout simplement ? »

Les yeux gris du jeune homme retrouvèrent, ceux, chocolats, de la brune qui avaient retrouvé les pépites d'ors qui les parsemaient habituellement. Mais la jeune fille baissa vivement la tête, ne supportant pas de combattre ce regard aussi cruel qu'emplit de désespoir. Sa main quitta son visage pour prendre de l'élan et s'abattre sur sa joue avec violence. Hermione en fut sonnée. Elle releva hâtivement son visage, rougit de honte mais aussi par le geste que venait d'avoir Drago. Ses yeux étaient désormais dépourvus de larmes, celle-ci ayant laissées place à une haine profonde.

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Une pathétique et inintéressante lâche. Ta vie entière est insignifiante. Même la mort ne veut pas de toi. »

Le Préfet la bouscula, ouvrit la porte à la volée et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Hermione glissa contre le mur et recroquevilla ses genoux contre son torse. Elle posa sa joue cramoisie dessus et laissa son corps trembler aux rythmes des spasmes qui l'envahissaient. Si cet affront avait révélé quelque chose en elle, c'était bien la vengeance et une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à ce jour.

Et alors, Hermione se promit une chose : elle prendrait sa revanche sur ce garçon qui avait osé lever la main sur elle. Elle l'achèverait, le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter et d'abréger ses souffrances.

* * *

Cette opportunité arriva bien assez tôt au goût de la jeune fille. Alors que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas et que le mois de décembre était bien entamé, Hermione aperçut un hibou taper doucement contre son carreau. Elle se leva lentement de son lit, seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit de mauvais goût et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau entra en vitesse et se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce. La jeune fille frissonna et referma précipitamment la source de ce froid piquant. Elle attrapa ensuite la lettre que tenait fermement le hibou dans son bec puis s'assit sur son lit. Le papier était en fait un vieux parchemin, dépourvu d'une quelconque écriture. Elle la retourna et découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Elle soupira. Qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre ? Ces parents n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était et tous ses amis étaient au château. A moins que… Elle regarda de plus près et aperçut une minuscule inscription, en lettre capitale de couleur émeraude.

 _O.P._

Aussitôt, elle se leva brusquement ce qui provoqua un hululement mécontent de la part de l'oiseau qui alla se percher sur le baldaquin de son lit. Hermione piocha sa baguette magique dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et la pointa immédiatement sur le papier.

« _Apparecium (5)_ » murmura-t-elle, mais rien ne se produisit.

Pire encore : le minuscule graffiti disparu en un craquement semblable à des étincelles. La Préfète se frappa violemment le front. Elle savait, pourtant, de qui provenait cette lettre, désormais, et qu'un simple sort de révélation ne lui permettrait en rien de la lire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'insurgeant mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables puis pointa une nouvelle fois sa précieuse baguette sur l'objet de tous les secrets :

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque lentement une écriture italique et soignée apparut, d'une couleur émeraude. Enfin, un seau se dessina sous ses doigts, lui rendant possible l'ouverture. Sur le devant de la lettre était écrit simplement :

« Pour Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de la maison Gryffondor, Poudlard. »

La concernée se hâta de déchirer le parchemin pour en retirer un autre.

« Ma très chère Hermione,

J'espère que ta cohabitation avec ce maudit serpent n'est pas trop compliquée à vivre. Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te prévenir qu'une réunion importante de L'Ordre aura lieu ce soir même. Ta présence est formellement requise. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore est au courant, ainsi que McGonagall. Harry, Ron et Ginny ont eux aussi reçu une lettre. Rejoins-les et allez jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, là où tu pourras pratiquer librement le Transplanage pour vous rendre là où tu sais, à l'endroit habituel.

N'oublie pas de prononcer les paroles après avoir fini de lire cette lettre.

Amicalement,

Sirius Black. »

La jeune brune relu une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre, d'abord avec étonnement puis avec réjouissance et enfin avec appréhension. L'Ordre du Phénix organisait une réunion le soir même et sa présence, ainsi que celle de ses acolytes, étaient obligatoires. Jamais une pareille demande n'avait été faite. Elle était régulièrement mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait par Harry, qui avait lui-même des informations de son oncle, Sirius, mais en aucun cas elle ne participait à ces regroupements. La guerre prenait-elle un nouveau tournant ? Cela la fit frissonner pendant qu'elle tapotait une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle avait précieusement refermée.

« _Méfait accompli !_ »

Puis elle redonna la lettre au hibou qui l'avait rejointe. Celui-ci attrapa le courrier et s'envola alors qu'Hermione venait tout juste de rouvrir la fenêtre. Elle observa l'oiseau battre des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point flou à l'horizon tandis que le soleil se levait lentement. Elle secoua la tête et alla prendre une douche chaude. Elle se prépara en vitesse, lança quelques sorts rapide à ses cheveux pour que ceux-ci sèchent plus vite et bouclent d'une façon un peu moins désordonnée qu'à l'accoutumée, puis enfila des collants chauds ainsi que sa cape d'hiver. Une fois fin prête, elle attrapa sa besace où elle entassa les manuels dont elle avait besoin pour cette dernière journée de cours avant que les vacances de noël arrivent, casa quelques parchemins propres et sa plume pour enfin aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Ses trois compagnons l'attendaient comme elle l'avait prévu à la table des Gryffondors, tous trois penchés dans une conversation bien trop secrète pour les oreilles qui pouvaient traînées autour d'eux. Lorsque la Préfète s'assit à leur côté, trois paires d'yeux étincelants se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu es… au courant ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Bien-sûr que je suis au courant. Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous emmenez là-bas. »

Elle attrapa un gobelet en or qu'elle remplit de jus de citrouille.

« Arrêtez-donc de parler de cela ici. Les murs ont des oreilles, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Sa mine était sérieuse et grave, même si une montagne de questions se bousculait dans son crâne. Pourquoi exigeait-on sa présence ? Pourquoi une réunion maintenant, alors que les vacances étaient dans quelques heures ? A quel sujet, d'ailleurs ? Voldemort ? La guerre ? Poudlard ? Peut-être les trois réunis, après tout. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Cette lettre avait été écrite dans la précipitation, et la réunion avait été organisé exactement comme le courrier : hâtivement. Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas attendu que les quatre complices retournent au Terrier pour fêter Noël tous ensemble ? La réunion de l'Ordre aurait pu avoir lieu à ce moment. C'était bien plus simple que d'aller à la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit pour Transplaner jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd dans la maison de Sirius.

Hermione fut tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets que s'échangèrent ses trois amis. En effet, Harry, Ron et surtout Ginny se préoccupaient de plus en plus de l'état de la brunette qui allait de mal en pire. Ses traits s'étaient profondément affinés et elle n'essayait même plus de le cacher. Certes, elle prenait encore un minimum soin d'elle mais chaque élève de Poudlard avait remarqué que son physique depuis la rentrée avait changé : elle était plus maigre et moins souriante. Rien d'alarmant, cependant, mais les trois Gryffondors savaient que rien allait s'arranger. L'humiliation que le Serpentard lui avait fait subir n'avait été que le déclencheur d'une profonde chute dans les abymes les plus profonds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda soudainement la Préfète.

Harry et Ron baissèrent le regard sur leur assiette ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ginny.

« On se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, en ce moment ? Tu… Tu n'es plus comme avant. On a même parfois l'impression que tu nous évites. »

La concernée haussa des sourcils. Alors, ils l'avaient remarqué. Quoique, pas trop compliqué à deviner puisqu'elle ne faisait rien pour s'arranger. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de le faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait oublier sa propre existence à ses parents et qu'un être infâme essayait de ruiner en cendre votre vie sans aucune raison valable mis-à-part de la haine à votre égard.

« Je vais très bien. » mentit-elle. « C'est juste que cette dernière année à un rythme très dur à tenir. Je suis assez fatiguée. Tout va bien, je vous assure. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête très peu convaincant.

« En parlant de cours, vous avez vu ce que nous a donné Flitwick à faire pour la rentrée ? »

Et voilà, ce qu'Hermione espérait arriva : Ron se servit de cette perche pour se plaindre allègrement des cours et des devoirs. La jeune fille avala rapidement son jus de citrouille ainsi qu'une viennoiserie puis se leva sous le regard réprobateur d'Harry et Ginny. Elle leur lança un piètre sourire et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, en face du grand escalier, elle fonça droit sur une personne massive et grande. Elle redressa la tête et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle venait de bousculer le grand et illustre Drago Malefoy, qui était accompagné de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Elle remercia aussitôt tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir épargné de la fameuse bande qui l'entourait habituellement.

« Je… Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur.

La jeune fille essaya de contourner le blond mais celui-ci attrapa fortement son bras.

« Quand on est poli on dit : Veuillez accepter mes excuses. »

Un sourire narquois se faufila sur son visage tandis que la brune le reluquait, ahurie.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Sang-De-Bourbe et en plus sourde. Tu n'as vraiment rien pour toi, Granger. »

Et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. La Préfète devint rouge comme une tomate, aussi bien de honte que de rage. Ce garçon avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Seulement, elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer et se contenta de l'assassiner une bonne centaine de fois de ses yeux chocolats. Son regard dévia sur la poigne qui la retenait fermement.

« Tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plait ? J'ai cours de Sortilèges. » dit-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et froide.

« Non. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre Serpentard qui se tenait à côté de l'abruti. Visiblement, même lui ne comprenait pas ce que recherchait le blond.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« J'attends tes excuses. »

Deux soucoupes bien rondes remplacèrent aussitôt les yeux de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière soupira profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'une dizaine de personnes profitaient du spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes gens.

« Je m'excuse. Voilà. Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

Le serpent arqua un sourcil et un sourire pervers franchit ses lèves.

« Hmm… La formulation n'est pas celle que j'avais souhaitée. »

Il se rapprocha de son oreille. Les muscles de la jeune fille se tétanisèrent immédiatement si bien que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Par Merlin ! Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, ce matin-là ?

« Je préfère quand tu me vouvoies. » murmura-t-il alors que son nez chatouillait son lobe.

Hermione retrouva soudainement toute la capacité de ses membres. Elle recula brusquement et se dégagea de son emprise violemment.

« Va te faire voir. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir du troisième étage. Durant toute la matinée, la Préfète s'évertua à longer les murs de Poudlard pour ne pas croiser ne serait-ce qu'un Serpentard. Bien heureusement, aucuns cours en commun entre les deux maisons n'avaient lieu ce jour-ci, et la jeune fille s'en réjouissait. Elle n'alla pas déjeuner et se contenta de passer son repas à la bibliothèque, où elle commença à prendre de l'avance pour la rentrée. Ginny lui apporta une pomme juste avant qu'elles ne reprennent les cours.

L'après-midi fut longue et éprouvante pour les élèves de Gryffondor. Ils commencèrent la seconde partie de la journée par deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie puis enchaînèrent avec une heure et demie de Potions, où Rogue se fit un malin plaisir d'enlever dix points à leur maison sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop dissipés et que les potions réalisées étaient du niveau de Troll. Ils eurent une pause de quelques minutes et, tandis qu'Harry et Ron rejoignaient la Tour nord pour leur cours de Divination, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu l'Etude des Runes. Quand enfin la fin de journée sonna, la jeune fille s'empressa d'aller se cacher dans la bibliothèque et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge plus les heures passaient. Elle appréhendait la réunion qui se déroulerait le soir même. Visiblement, ses deux compagnons de toujours étaient tout le contraire de la Préfète : Harry avait horriblement hâte de revoir son oncle, seul membre de la famille qui lui restait, et Ron était impatient de savoir comment évoluait la guerre. Ils étaient tous deux persuadés que l'Ordre allait les conférer d'une mission particulièrement importante.

« Jamais de la vie. » les réprimanda Hermione alors qu'un doute s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit. « Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas, surtout que nous avons nos examens à passer à la fin de l'année. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les ASPIC sont des épreuves facultatives. Et puis, la guerre est bien trop proche pour que nous nous embêtions avec ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

La sorcière haussa des épaules.

« Personnellement, je compte passer mes ASPIC. Contrairement à certains, j'ai envie de réussir ma vie plus tard. »

Le roux la fusilla du regard.

« C'est à moi que tu fais allusion ? »

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête ? Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie agresser par son meilleur ami et l'avait-elle même attaquée verbalement ?

« Je suis désolé, Ron, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit. »

Le jeune homme se leva furieusement alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini son dessert et jeta de nouveau un regard mauvais à son amie.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, à moins que tu sois bien trop occupée par tes examens pour apporter un peu d'intérêt à l'Ordre. » cracha-t-il avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

« Par Merlin… » marmonna Hermione.

Elle sentit alors les yeux verts perçants de son deuxième meilleur ami peser sur elle. Elle leva ses propres prunelles vers le brun, qui l'observait avec un mélange de pitié et de déception. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour broyer ses entrailles. Aussitôt, une horrible nausée noua son estomac. Elle repoussa son assiette qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas touchée et planta son regard dans celui du célèbre sorcier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, Hermione, mais si tu as des problèmes, parles-nous-en. Ne t'acharne pas sur tes amis comme tu viens de le faire. Je ne te reconnais plus, 'Mione. »

Et voilà, la Préfète était seule à sa table. Bien-sûr, d'autres Gryffondors l'entouraient mais cet horrible sentiment de solitude devenu coutumier s'empara d'elle. Lentement, il s'insinuait dans son cœur. Bientôt, il boucherait ses artères et elle crèverait, comme une pauvre âme esseulée.

Hermione ne tarda pas à quitter la salle de restauration, ne voulant pas attirer les moqueries des Serpentards sur elle, et décida ainsi de commencer sa ronde. Elle parcourra la Tour nord puis traîna longtemps dans le parc pour finir par s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide et glacée. Le froid lécha ses jambes protégées malgré tout d'un épais collant en laine grise. Elle serra ses bras autour de son torse, ce qui n'empêcha pas les frissons de traverser son corps tout entier.

Sa vie se transformait en un échec total. Elle avait perdu toute sa famille et maintenant elle perdait aussi ses amis. Ceux-là même avec qui elle avait partagé tout un tas d'aventure, plus hallucinante les unes que les autres. Et désormais, elle gâchait elle-même cela. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment souffert. Mais, après tout, elle en avait marre de cacher à tout le monde qu'effacer toute trace d'elle dans la mémoire de ses parents ne l'avaient pas complètement abattue. Certes, cette pensée était purement égoïste. Cependant, Hermione n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de garder cela pour elle. Arriver à un certain stade, les émotions les plus noires que vous refoulez s'échappent en de véritables démons. Et ce processus était en train de s'opérer au sein du cœur de la jeune sorcière. Elle pourrissait peu à peu de l'intérieur, devenait une fleur fanée. Elle ne trouvait même plus goût à la vie. Etudier ne la passionnait plus comme avant, c'était désormais devenu une simple nécessité. Rester première de la classe et même de sa promotion était ce qui lui permettait de croire encore en quelque chose, de se sentir vivante même si elle avait entièrement conscience de devenir petit à petit une coquille vide.

Sa vie était devenue morne et sans grand intérêt, voilà la simple et triste vérité.

Alors que le froid avait déjà engourdi ses pieds et ses mains, elle décida de se relever et de continuer sa ronde. Elle voulait rendre visite à Hagrid mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa cabane à l'allure vétuste, aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées et les aboiements habituels de Croc-Dur étaient absents. Hermione soupira et fit demi-tour, résignée. Elle n'avait pas vu l'ancien professeur des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques depuis le début de l'année. C'est avec culpabilité et tristesse qu'elle pénétra dans le Hall de Poudlard. Elle s'apprêta à prendre le Grand Escalier mais une voix froide et nonchalante la fit sursauter.

« Miss Granger ? »

La concernée fit lentement volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Rogue.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de vos appartements à une heure aussi tardive ? » demanda le sorcier avec sévérité.

« Je… Je faisais ma ronde quotidienne, professeur. »

« Je le sais, Miss Granger. Cependant, il est vingt-trois heures passées, votre tour de surveillance devrait être terminé depuis quelques temps. »

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi longtemps vagabondé dans les couloirs du château.

« Je suis désolée, professeur. Je vais rejoindre ma tour. » chuchota-t-elle, déconfite et rouge de honte.

Par Merlin ! Quelle image de Préfète donnait-elle ?

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, désormais ? » termina Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête. Savait-il pour la réunion de l'Ordre ? Le sorcier aux cheveux habituellement gras lui lança une grimace qui devait être une espèce de sourire propre à lui puis tourna les talons. Elle secoua la tête, interloquée. Elle ne comprendrait finalement jamais ce professeur. La jeune fille reprit l'ascension de l'escalier en marbre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _23h39._

La Préfète écarquilla les yeux. Il était si tard que ça ? Elle s'empressa de monter les marches et arriva bientôt devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ce qui valut un bon nombre de blasphème à sa propre personne. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout et frappa légèrement sur le portrait. L'habitante du tableau la réprimanda désagréablement mais aussitôt sa face joufflue disparue : les trois amis de la jeune fille lui faisaient désormais face. Enfin, amis… Ron ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Harry non plus. Seule Ginny lui lança un timide sourire.

« Venez, j'ai pris la Cape d'Invisibilité avec moi. » chuchota le Survivant.

Il s'avéra très compliqué de traverser Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre collés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ron marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds des autres, Harry marmonna des injures lorsqu'ils faillirent dévaler sur les fesses les escaliers et Ginny blâma un nombre incroyable de fois son frère qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses propres pieds de Troll. Quand ils furent enfin à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Harry retira la Cape. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et tendit son avant-bras aux autres.

« Il est l'heure. » dit-elle simplement, fuyant les yeux du roux et du brun, ce qui valut un coup d'œil inquiet quoique quelque peu désapprobateur de la cadette aux garçons.

Lorsque toutes les mains furent fermement agrippées au membre de la Gryffondor, celle-ci ferma les yeux, emplit son esprit de la destination souhaitée, imaginant les contours de la maison de Sirius qui se trouvait entre deux habitations moldues la jeune fille commença à pivoter sur elle-même, bientôt suivit des trois autres. Aussitôt, un craquement caractéristique les entoura et la Forêt Interdite avait disparu pour laisser place à la maison qu'avait visualisée précédemment la Préfète. Un battement de cil plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une petite femme ronde et rousse apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Entrez, les enfants, il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit ici. » chuchota Molly Weasley.

Les concernés obéirent immédiatement. La femme enlaça brièvement chacun d'eux, s'attardant un peu plus sur Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste. Mme Weasley lui serra alors l'épaule et murmura « Allez, vous allez être en retard. » avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Une odeur habituelle de moisie régnait entre les murs de la vieille maison des Black. On pouvait entendre des pas au-dessus des têtes des jeunes gens ainsi que des chuchotements tantôt aiguës, tantôt haletants. Kreatur. Une atmosphère pesante et sombre entourait les Gryffondors. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon qui faisait office de salle de réunion. Presque tous les membres de L'Ordre entouraient la gigantesque table, et tous les yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Harry, puis sur Hermione. Cette dernière sentit ses jambes trembler et un frisson traverser son échine. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient désormais fondés : l'attitude de Molly envers elle et ces regards qui observaient ses moindres mouvements prouvaient que cette réunion la concernait directement. Les mains moites et tremblantes, elle suivit ses amis et s'assit aux côtés de Ginny et Nymphadora Tonks.

Maintenant, il suffisait simplement de savoir qu'elle rôle elle devrait jouer les prochains mois et la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac, tordant en tous sens ses entrailles, ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **(1) Manticore : animal extrêmement dangereux et très rare avec une tête humaine, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. (wiki Harry Potter ©)**

 **(2) Philtre de Mort Vivante : potion magique de somnifère également appelée la** _ **Goutte du Mort vivant.**_ **(wiki Harry Potter ©)**

 **(3) Asphodèle : plante utilisée dans le** _ **philtre de Mort Vivante**_ **. (wiki Harry Potter ©)**

 **(4)** _ **Leo et serpens**_ **: latin, signifie** _ **Lion et serpent**_ **. (InfinitelyHappy ©)**

 **(5)** _ **Aparecium**_ **: sortilège de Révélation qui révèle un objet rendu invisible** _ **(ou ici, une écriture).**_ **[…] Son usage courant le rend inefficace face aux objets magiques puissants qui ont la plupart du temps été protégés contre ses effets. (wiki Harry Potter ©)**

* * *

 **Voilà les amis, fin du chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'ai galéré pour certains passages, notamment ceux avec Malefoy (pas facile d'être dans la tête de celui-là…). On se retrouve dans une semaine avec une ambiance festive et du Dramione, en veux-tu, en voilà !**

 **Pleins de bisous et hydratez-vous bien, il paraît qu'il va faire chaud en cette fin de semaine et je ne voudrai en aucun cas que vous loupiez mon chapitre pour une idiote déshydratation… La fatigue commence à me guetter, je crois. Bref, trêve de bavardages.**

 **Bonne nuit, les petits !**


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Le voici, le voilà, je vous présente le chapitre quatre (Houraaaa !) Pas le courage de vous parlez ce soir, on se retrouve dans 5 000 mots ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

As days go by  
The night's on fire

Tell me would you kill to save your life ?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ?  
Crash, crash, burn let it all burn  
This hurricane chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lives I live, I will never forget  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames

Where is your God ?

Do you really want ?  
Do you really want me ?  
Do you really want me, dead or alive, to torture for my sins ?

30 Seconds to Mars - _Hurricane_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

Ses pas frappaient les marches des escaliers. Bientôt, il se retrouva dans un couloir plutôt exiguë qui déboucha sur une allée bien plus large, bordée de torches flamboyantes et de gigantesques vases directement implantés dans le sol en marbre foncés et vétustes. Il regarda derrière lui à de nombreuses reprises, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi jusque-là. Bien heureusement, il était bientôt minuit passé et le septième étage était un endroit que très peu fréquenté, encore moins depuis l'événement qui avait eu lieu avec l'Armée de Dumbledore dans la Salle sur Demande, deux ans plus tôt. Les élèves avaient l'air d'avoir encore peur que Rusard et toute la bande de la Brigade Inquisitoriale les surprennent à rôder dans ces couloirs et qu'ils subissent les pires horreurs qu'Ombrage leur avait fait vivre. Les premières années redoutaient de passer à cet étage, n'ayant entendu que des rumeurs toutes plus noires les unes que les autres au sujet de la Salle sur Demande.

Drago Malefoy se posta devant le grand mur blanc immaculé puis ferma les yeux, pensant aussi fort que possible qu'il avait impérativement besoin de cette satanée salle où il pourrait trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le mur se présentant devant lui était intact et rien ne se produisit. La lune éclairait faiblement les pierres blanchâtres qui ne voulaient aucunement se transformer en une porte.

Le blond jura. Il se rapprocha de la façade et plaqua une main sur la paroi froide, et quelque peu rugueuse. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment envie d'accomplir cette fameuse mission que son père lui avait assignée sans lui demander son moindre avis ? Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de suivre le chemin que ses parents lui avaient imposé ?

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses jointures devinrent d'un blanc atroce. Il frappa violemment les briques. La voix dure et froide de son père s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit.

 _Tu as été acculé d'une mission, Drago. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Tu es né pour mener à bien le dessein de notre Maître, pour faire prospérer les Sang-Purs et la Sorcellerie. Tu comprends, cela Drago, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je veux trouver l'Armoire à Disparaître. Je le dois. » murmura-t-il.

Lentement, le mur se mit à bouger et une petite porte en bois rugueux et sale se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Le Serpentard abaissa rapidement la poignée et pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. La pièce était petite et dépourvue d'une quelconque décoration qui, de toute évidence, aurait été de trop. L'Armoire à Disparaître se tenait en son centre. Drago n'avait jamais vu un tel objet de toute sa vie. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta face à l'armoire qui n'avait rien de normal.

Bancale, sale, usée, délabrée.

Le jeune homme tendit une main qui se voulait sûre et tira la porte. L'armoire était emplit de toiles d'araignées, signe qu'elle n'avait pas servie depuis un laps de temps important seule une petite lettre d'un blanc contrastant avec le bois sombre était posée à même le bois. Drago s'accroupit et déplia la lettre qui était recouverte d'une écriture penchée et raturée. Celle de son père. Les tremblements de ses mains étaient visibles à chaque contour des mots qu'il avait précipitamment écrits et que son fils se hâtait de lire. C'était une mission. Il n'y avait pas plus clair :

« En tant que Préfet, tu as le pouvoir de te rapprocher de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui partage tes appartements. Ainsi, tu deviendras l'une de nos taupes. Ne gâche pas tout pour une fois et fait honneur à notre Maître. Tu seras récompensé pour cela.

L.M. »

 _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Le futur Mangemort frémit à cette appellation. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit d'insulter Hermione Granger de la sorte. Certes, Pansy utilisait ce terme pour la désigner, mais jamais en présence du blond. Elle s'était déjà risquée à ce genre de familiarité et le jeune homme avait su trouver le moyen de la dissuader de recommencer. Avec violence, bien entendu, mais au moins, cette mijaurée avait compris. Drago roula en boule le parchemin entre ses doigts et jeta la lettre déchue dans l'armoire qu'il referma dans un claquement sourd. Lorsqu'il la rouvrit, la boulette avait disparu dans je-ne-sais qu'elle contrée du pays.

Sa mission commençait dès à présent.

* * *

Les paroles de Sirius frappaient Hermione avec fracas. Elle restait pourtant droite sur sa chaise, les mains figées sur ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'accélérait plus les minutes s'égrenaient et son rythme cardiaque frappait avec frénésie sa cage thoracique. Elle voyait bien que l'oncle d'Harry prenait des pincettes et adoucissait les mots qu'ils prononçaient. Mais la vérité était pourtant toujours aussi terrifiante : la Gryffondor devait se rapprocher de son ennemi juré, par tous les moyens, pour essayer d'intercepter n'importe qu'elle information des Mangemorts qui serait utile à L'Ordre. Et ce, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la jeune fille partageait ses appartements avec cette ordure et que sa proximité donnerait une explication à ce soudain rapprochement. Qui plus est, la guerre prenait un nouveau tournant que jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé : Voldemort et ses sbires s'étaient regroupés dans un quelconque endroit, ne donnant plus aucun signe de vie, ni de mort. Le calme avait recouvert toute l'Angleterre et les pays alentours, plongeant la guerre dans un brouillard bien trop épais pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait et ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de préparer. La cicatrice d'Harry ne lui procurait plus aucunes douleurs alors qu'à la rentrée, son front était torturé par d'horribles brûlures et ses rêves, peuplés de morts ainsi que d'éclairs verts.

Et tout s'était subitement arrêté. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Personne ne l'expliquait. Ils en revenaient désormais à Hermione, qui n'avait après tout plus rien à perdre, si ce n'est son âme. Quoiqu'elle était déjà bien amochée.

La jeune fille avait simplement accepté, ne prononçant aucunes paroles, n'osant demander jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour avoir des résultats concluants. Si tant est qu'elle en aurait. Parce que le problème était là : si elle n'arrivait à obtenir aucunes informations de la partie adverse, qu'adviendrait-il de L'Ordre ? De la guerre ? De sa propre vie ? La jeune fille redoutait le moment où elle devrait approcher le Serpentard. Elle avait horriblement peur de lui et de ce qu'il était capable de lui infliger. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sirius comptait sur elle. Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout le reste de L'Ordre du Phénix priait pour elle.

Dumbledore espérait lui-même qu'elle réussisse.

Alors, lorsqu'elle s'enveloppa dans ses draps, à quelques mètres de celui qu'elle devait manipuler, elle se conforta dans l'idée que ses parents ne risquaient désormais plus rien et qu'elle réussirait, coûte que coûte, puisque de toutes les façons, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle était encore en vie et ce qui lui permettrait de se venger de toutes ces années d'humiliations, d'harcèlements et de violences qu'avait eu Drago Malefoy à son égard.

* * *

La première semaine de vacances avait été accompagnée d'une tempête de neige importante qui avait recouvert d'un épais manteau le parc du château ainsi que la Forêt interdite. La cabane d'Hagrid menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids de la neige et le géant, absent depuis le début de l'année, ne s'évertuait pas à retirer le plus possible de poudreuse des tuiles, comme chaque année auparavant. Poudlard avait une allure encore plus magique et même la Forêt interdite était accueillante. Seul le Saule Cogneur et quelques autres arbres grincheux réussissaient à sortir indemnes des flocons collants. Le lac était gelé et presque tous les élèves qui étaient restés au château durant les vacances de Noël s'étaient regroupés pour profiter pleinement de la patinoire qui leur été offerte. Tous sauf deux élèves.

Hermione Granger était cloîtrée dans sa chambre depuis le début des vacances, faute d'avoir pu accompagner ses amis au Terrier et fêter Noël avec sa dernière famille. Ginny avait essayé de la persuader qu'elle aussi pouvait rester avec elle et la Préfète avait failli accepter. Puis, elle s'était résignée, pensant à Molly Weasley qui serait fortement peinée de ne pas avoir sa petite dernière auprès d'elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il y avait aussi la mission. Qui n'avait pas avancé depuis la réunion le Serpentard continuait à la harceler dès que leurs regards se croisaient, profitant du fait qu'elle soit seule pour la traîner un peu plus dans la boue.

Drago Malefoy était lui aussi resté au collège, échappant ainsi à l'habituel regroupement désastreux de famille encore plus déplorable. La tâche que lui avait donnée son père –et à en croire son géniteur, Lord Voldemort en personne- était la cause de son absence autour de la tablée du vingt-cinq décembre. Et aussi incroyable que vrai, le Préfet préférait largement passer le réveillon avec une Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-je-sais-tout plutôt qu'en compagnie de sa propre famille. Triste réalité. Bien-sûr, jamais il n'irait à la table des Gryffondors pour profiter du repas avec la brune. Il serait, comme à l'instar de la Préfète, seul à la table des Serpentards, faisant un face à face avec les plats, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut.

Le matin du vingt-quatre décembre, les élèves reçurent un joli parchemin, bordé de dorée et de rouge, avec quelques flocons magiques qui glissaient le long du papier. Les écritures, en un vert émeraude caractéristique de Poudlard, chatoyaient avec les quelques rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à percer les épais nuages duveteux et blanchâtres. Bientôt, une épaisse neige viendrait recouvrir le manteau déjà bien épais du château. La lettre annonçait que le festin de Noël commencerait à vingt heures précises, que les jeunes hommes étaient priés de se vêtir de leur plus bel apparat ainsi que les jeunes filles. Bien entendu, les robes devaient correspondre au thème du repas et on vit une quinzaine de demoiselles s'en aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une tenue adéquate.

Hermione, quant à elle, étudia toute la journée à la bibliothèque qui avait été décorée soigneusement par des élèves collés, il y a deçà quelques semaines. Elle avait déjà fini tous les devoirs que les professeurs avaient donnés pour les vacances et la jeune brune décida de commencer à réviser pour les ASPIC. C'était un examen compliqué qui nécessitait de grand savoir et Hermione souhaitait obtenir la meilleure mention dans chaque domaine, histoire de favoriser ses chances pour entrer dans le ministère. Lorsque dix-huit heures sonna, la Préfète retourna dans ses appartements, la boule au ventre et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle entendit le rire narquois de son persécuteur qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, une simple cloison les séparant. Ce son avait le don de la faire frissonner. Après s'être prélassée dans un bain chaud, la sorcière s'enveloppa dans un peignoir à l'insigne de sa maison. Elle se plaça devant le miroir recouvert d'une buée épaisse. Pointant sa baguette vers la surface moite, elle prononça une incantation qui fit disparaître toute trace d'humidité. Son visage terne et fatigué lui faisait désormais face. Elle songea quelques instants à annuler son sort afin que l'image d'horreur qui était apparue retourne là où elle était mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était une journée signe de joie et de bonheur. La soirée allait être magique, et même si ses amis et sa famille n'étaient pas à ses côtés, elle devait aussi bien pour eux que pour elle faire honneur et plaquer le plus beau sourire sur son visage. Malgré la mission importante qui pesait sur ses épaules, malgré la solitude qui l'accompagnait depuis de nombreux jours, malgré la culpabilité et la tristesse qui imprégnaient son cœur. Malgré la guerre qui prenait un tournant aussi bien inattendu que terrifiant. Malgré tout. Elle allait se parer de sa plus belle robe et faire de ses cheveux la plus belle coiffure. Elle cacherait ses cernes puis ce teint livide mettrait un peu de couleur à ses pommettes et allongerait ses cils. Elle voulait être belle, ce soir, être une jeune femme forte et oublier que plus rien ne la retenait dans ce monde peu à peu terrassé par les forces du mal.

* * *

Il l'avait entendu courir vers sa chambre. Il l'avait écouté pleurer puis faire couler l'eau de son bain. Et maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque. Il observait le plafond aux reflets argentés. Les appartements des deux Préfets étaient plongés dans un silence profond. Cette langueur avait été troublée par les pas incertains d'une jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année qui avait quitté la chambre du blond quelques instants plus tôt. Une certaine Amanda ou Pamela, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est que jamais il ne retournerait vers elle en cas de besoin charnel. Elle parlait trop et faisait les choses qu'à moitié, deux points que le Serpentard haïssait. Mais, comprenez-vous, il n'y avait aucune fille décente à se mettre sous la dent, et Drago avait eu une envie soudaine. Cette minette lui avait fait les yeux doux. Il n'y en fallu pas plus.

Des claquements soudains de l'autre côté du mur le firent sursauter. Il se redressa dans son lit et affina son ouïe. Au début, un air surpris prit place sur son visage puis un sourire narquois vint dérider sa bouche. La Sang-de-Bourbe avait enfilé des talons. Le serpent ria doucement, impatient de voir la dégaine qu'aurait cette Gryffondor. C'est avec légèreté qu'il se vêtit d'un costume noir, noua une cravate verte et argentée par-dessus une chemise blanche, puis mit ses chaussures pour les grandes occasions. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrir, il se précipita en-dehors de son antre, mais déjà, le tableau se refermait sur ses gonds.

« Foutue Sang-de-Bourbe… » marmonna-t-il.

Puis il alla chercher sa baguette qui était posée négligemment sur son lit, la faufila dans sa poche et sortit lui aussi de la salle commune des Préfets. Tout Poudlard avait revêtu une allure festive et légère. Les personnages des tableaux passaient de toiles en toiles pour souhaiter un joyeux noël, et certains s'étaient regroupés pour les festivités, parlant aussi fort que gaiement. Le Serpentard marchait lentement, descendait les marches des escaliers avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches tout ce bonheur et cette frénésie l'agaçait. Les gens avaient l'air d'oublier qu'une guerre se préparait non loin d'ici et que personne –pas même Dumbledore- n'arriverait à contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais il n'avait été à un niveau de puissance aussi fort et impressionnant. Et il allait se servir de cette force pour mettre chaque sorcier à ses pieds et réduire à néant toute trace de résistants et de moldus. Plus de la moitié de l'école allait périr dans cette guerre, et pourtant, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'amuser et d'être heureux.

 _Pathétique._

Drago arriva dans le Grand Hall lorsqu'il entendit des rires et des cris de joies. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux peroxydés qu'il ébouriffa mollement tandis qu'un soupir profond passait ses lèvres. Il était sûrement en retard et le dernier à arriver à ce buffet. Aussitôt, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, décidant de faire abstraction de cette stupide fête et de passer la soirée dans sa chambre, à s'entrainer à la magie noire et à potasser ses cours. Mais les gigantesques portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors qu'il faisait volte-face.

« Mr Malefoy, nous attendions plus que vous ! Joignez-vous donc à nous, il manque plus que vous à la table des Préfets. » s'enquit le mage à la barbe argentée avec malice.

Le concerné se retourna très lentement et son regard s'arrêta directement sur la Préfète à laquelle le vieux fou faisait allusion, les autres Préfets ayant préféré passer les fêtes auprès de leur famille. Dans une indifférence qui se voulait totale, Drago marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la brune et s'assit face à elle. Au même instant, des plats dorés remplis de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres firent apparitions sur la table. Les premières années poussèrent de nouveaux cris de joies qui firent froncer les sourcils du serpent et pousser un nouveau soupir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Il remplit son assiette rapidement sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il mettait dedans, prenant bien garde de ne pas porter un seul regard à celle qui se tenait devant lui. Tandis qu'il jouait du bout de sa fourchette avec son gratin dauphinois, il expulsa à nouveau l'air de ses poumons bruyamment. Il savait pertinemment que cette attitude allait énerver au plus haut point la Gryffondor et lorsqu'il aperçut ses doigts longs et fins lâcher ses couverts, il sut qu'il avait eu juste.

« Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ta chambre, Malefoy. Personne ne t'a obligé à venir gâcher ce repas de fête. » cingla la brune.

Il leva alors les yeux vers son visage de marbre qui se fissura à la seconde où ses prunelles froides se posèrent sur la chaleur que dégageaient, celles, chocolats, de la jeune fille. Son regard détailla en quelques secondes ses traits, et bientôt, les émotions qu'il avait laissé se faufiler en-dehors de sa carapace de glace disparurent. Pourtant, plus qu'une seule pensée battait à tout rompre dans son esprit : Hermione Granger était belle. Et cette idée lui donna des frissons qu'il chassa en piquant rageusement dans sa dinde farcie aux marrons.

« On t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Drago se délecta de la grimace que la brune fit à l'attente de son insulte favorite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais le blond lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Non. Alors ferme-la et contente-toi d'avaler ton alter-ego. », cracha-t-il en faisant un mouvement de la fourchette vers la dinde qui était posée dans l'assiette de la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière sembla outrée par sa remarque ce qui fit rire machiavéliquement le Serpentard. Qu'il aimait ces joutes verbales ! Ça lui emplissait la poitrine d'un quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, surement un sentiment de puissance et de supériorité vis-à-vis de cette petite chose frêle et fragile qui se tenait devant lui, la tête basse, picorant à peine dans son assiette. Il l'observa longuement tandis qu'elle triait ses aliments sur la volée. Il examina avec insistance ses cheveux qu'elle avait par on-ne-sait quel miracle réussit à faire tenir en une coiffure sophistiquée, ramenés sur le côté et joliment bouclés. La robe qu'elle avait choisie correspondait aussi bien à sa maison qu'à l'occasion fêtée. Il remarqua ainsi qu'Hermione était dotée d'une poitrine plutôt bien fournie. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant puisqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à entrer dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets alors qu'elle se prélassait, nue, dans la gigantesque baignoire dorée. Seulement, la mousse colorée cachait bien trop ses attributs et la cape qu'elle mettait chaque jour aussi. Alors, ce soir-là, il ne se dérangea pas pour reluquer chaque parcelle de son décolleté qui en dévoilait suffisamment pour que son cerveau imagine toutes sortes de scénarios où elle se retrouvait, par le plus pur des hasards, complètement dénudée et à la merci du serpent.

« Je ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère ? » marmonna la concernée.

Cependant son élan de courage, la lionne avait revêtu un masque aussi rouge que sa tenue. Elle le foudroyait des yeux alors que Drago passa une langue alléchée sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Si tu pouvais te pencher un peu plus en avant, ça m'arrangerait bien, j'éviterai ainsi le torticolis et tout ce qui s'ensuit. » ricana-t-il, fixant allègrement sa poitrine qui s'offrait à sa vue.

« Tu rêves tout debout, Malefoy. »

Et aussitôt, elle se plaça de façon à ce que l'angle de vue du blond ne lui permette plus de voir quoique ce soit. Un rictus emplit de sadisme se faufila sur la bouche rosée du jeune homme.

« Pour la première fois que je te complimente sur quelque chose, tu devrais en profiter, Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça n'arrivera plus de sitôt. » railla-t-il.

« Parce que je devrai prendre tes regards pervers comme un compliment, Malefoy ? Il faudrait peut-être revoir tes techniques pour aborder une fille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je me débrouille très bien pour ramener une fille dans mon lit. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

Bien-sûr, il savait éperdument que les gémissements des Serpentardes et des autres écolières qu'il ramenait chaque semaine dans sa chambre ne lui avait pas échappé. Il voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements, ce soir. Après tout, on lui avait donné l'opportunité d'être suffisamment proche d'elle pour la malmener verbalement comme il se doit, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

« Ah, tu parles de ces pimbêches qui ont la bouche en cœur dès que tu passes près d'elle ? C'est sûr que si tu recherches qu'une histoire d'un soir, tes joutes d'approches sont excellentes pour cette minable ambition. », dit-elle, les yeux brillant d'une étincelle de défi.

La Gryffondor était furieuse, il le savait. C'était le sentiment qu'il avait essayé de lui octroyer durant toute la soirée. Et voilà qu'elle tombait entièrement dans le panneau, sachant inéluctablement qu'il la broierait dans les minutes qui suivraient. Mais le Préfet connaissait la haine qu'elle avait à son encontre puisqu'il partageait le même sentiment et qu'il s'en servait pour la brutaliser moralement. Alors, son sourire sadique s'agrandit un peu plus et il enfouit ses prunelles anthracite dans celles chocolat de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, il sut qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait plongé dans un abysse profond d'injures et d'harcèlement, il y a deçà quelques années, et jamais elle ne pourrait en réchapper.

« Ce que je recherche, hein ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un amour profond et éternel ? C'est que dans les bouquins, des ramassis de conneries. Ça ne veut rien dire. D'ailleurs, on voit où tu en es. Toujours aussi seule et pucelle qu'à tes onze ans. » cingla-t-il.

L'effet escompté eut lieu dans les secondes qui suivirent : la brune baissa ses orbes miels, reposant ses couverts autour de son assiette encore remplie. Le sentiment dans la poitrine du blond enfla et il se redressa sur son siège, plaçant ses mains croisées devant lui, prêt à anéantir n'importe quel soupçon de vaillance en la jeune fille.

« Et tes amis, où sont-ils ? Weasmoche et Saint Potter ont décidé de te laisser passer les fêtes toute seule ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses provocations, Drago décida d'enfoncer profondément le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante.

« Même tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi. Pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe. » acheva-t-il, fier de la réaction que ses paroles produisirent.

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. Tu ne sais rien de mes amis et encore moins de mes parents. Alors, ferme-là. » rugit-elle, alors qu'un flot incontrôlable de larmes débordaient de ses paupières.

Le Serpentard se rendit alors compte que toute l'assemblée s'était tue et que tous les regards étaient portés sur la jeune fille qui partait en courant, les joues ruisselantes et cramoisies. Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent derrière elle et ses pas effrénés gravissant à toute allure les marches résonnèrent dans tout le château. On entendit bientôt les beuglements du portait des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef que Drago connaissait que trop bien puis un silence de mort régna dans Poudlard. Le blond sentit plusieurs regards lui brûler la nuque et enfin, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et convia les élèves à continuer leur repas. Les dindes farcies et les divers plats l'accompagnant disparurent pour laisser place aux fromages puis aux desserts typiquement anglais : une dizaine de Chritmas Pudding (1) et de Christmas Cake (2) apparurent au milieu de la table. Mais Drago n'avait plus faim. Étrangement, la réaction de Granger l'avait surpris. Certes, il s'était attendu à une réaction de sa part, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle parte en pleurnichant. Bien entendu, cela ne l'atteignit guère, il était même plutôt satisfait de ses méfaits. Cependant, un soupir passa ses lèvres et il ne mit pas longtemps à engloutir une part de ces gâteaux qu'il détestait tant pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il montait les marches du grand escalier en marbre, il entendit des pas à ses talons. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et fit volte-face, tombant nez-à-nez avec un homme aussi grand que lui et à la peau aussi luisante que du beurre fondu. Rogue. Il exhala une profonde expiration. Drago allait s'en prendre pour son grade.

« Mr Malefoy, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. » dit-il sèchement. « En privée. » ajouta-t-il, comme si ses sous-entendus n'étaient pas assez clairs.

Le concerné garda un visage impassible.

« Suivez-moi. » marmonna Severus.

Le sorcier d'âge mûr contourna le blond et continua l'ascension des marches pour bifurquer ensuite vers une petite porte en bois foncé et à l'aspect raboteux. Sa cape flottait derrière lui si bien qu'on aurait dit des ailes de chauve-souris déployées. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste de sa baguette et disparut dans les profondeurs du château. Drago le suivait, gardant un espace de plusieurs mètres entre eux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte et hésita. Il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et rejoindre ses appartements ou disparaître dans la nuit profonde qui surplombait Poudlard.

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire demi-tour, Drago. »

Le jeune homme ria légèrement. Décidément, son professeur de potion mais aussi tuteur avait réussi à le cerner bien mieux que son propre père en seulement six ans. Il descendit alors lentement les marches qui le menaient à son ancien dortoir. Il se rendit ainsi compte qu'il n'avait quasiment pas rendu visite aux Serpentards depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant, son meilleur ami résidait encore dans ces appartements et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, comme le Préfet le faisait avant. Non pas que cette pièce lui manquait, plutôt un sentiment de nostalgie qui l'envahit alors qu'il passait devant le tableau vide qui protégeait sa jadis Salle Commune.

Rogue le mena jusqu'à la Salle de Potion et prit bien garde que personne ne les avait suivi lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux. Il se planta alors face à son protégé et le lorgna avec tout le dédain du monde. Le blond roula des yeux et s'appuya contre la colonne qui se trouvait derrière lui, dans une attitude aussi arrogante que nonchalante. Il savait cependant pertinemment que sa conduite repoussante n'effraierait en rien le professeur qui le jaugeait de toute sa hauteur, mais il s'était senti obligé de prendre cette posture. C'était un moyen de défense qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter quand il savait qu'il avait foiré quelque chose, Severus le savait très bien. Alors, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment gardé le silence il ouvrit lentement la bouche et commença son sermon :

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la mission que vous a confié notre Maître, Mr Malefoy. Vous devez vous rapprocher de Miss Granger par tous les moyens nécessaires pour découvrir ce que complote l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Je sais. » marmonna Drago.

Le professeur de Potion haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi Miss Granger nous a quitté ce soir en pleurant après votre petite conversation, Drago. Je ne vois pas très bien la stratégie que vous avez adoptée ici. »

Le Serpentard ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux c'était simple, il n'avait aucune stratégie et il avait même omis cette foutue mission qui l'empêchait désormais de torturer sa victime. Voyant que le jeune homme gardait le silence, Rogue adopta un rictus qui avait plutôt l'air d'une grimace désobligeante.

« Bien, j'en conclu que vous ne le savez pas vous-même. »

Le sorcier fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les étagères où reposaient des dizaines de petites fioles remplies de liquides tantôt noirâtres, tantôt violâtres. En-dessous, une autre étagère, plus large, retenait des gros bocaux transparents où flottaient des yeux gluants ou des plantes malodorantes. Le professeur revint face à Drago, un flacon opaque dans la main. Une étiquette jaunâtre était collée dessus avec trois mots d'une calligraphie petite et penchée. Le Préfet eut du mal à déchiffrer.

 _Sine Liberum Arbitrium. (3)_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » maugréa le fils Malefoy qui avait malgré tout une petite idée derrière la tête de ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier.

« Une potion anti-libre arbitre. » répondit d'une voix sifflante le professeur. « En cas de besoin, ajoutez quelques gouttes dans le verre de Miss Granger et vous pourrez lui faire faire tout ce que vous voulez ou lui faire dire tout ce que vous souhaitez. » ajouta-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ne pas me donner du _Veritaserum_ (4) ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que, Mr Malefoy, une fois que Miss Granger aura dit tout ce qu'elle sait à propos de l'Ordre sous la contrainte, elle ira directement voir Dumbledore ou un membre de l'Ordre, ce qui causera des ennuis aussi bien à vous qu'à moi. Tandis qu'en ingurgitant cette potion-ci, elle ne se rendra jamais compte des effets ou de ce qu'elle aura fait ou dit. »

« Je peux très bien lui lancer un _Oubliettes_ une fois qu'elle m'aura dit la vérité. » argumenta le blond.

Rogue secoua la tête, visiblement agacé.

« Prenez cette potion, Drago, et arrêtez de tergiverser. Le _Veritaserum_ est bien trop surveillé par le Ministère pour que je prenne le risque de vous en faire utiliser. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner auprès des autres enseignants. Mon absence commence à se faire longue et je ne veux pas que l'on se pose des questions. »

Le professeur le moins apprécié de Poudlard franchissait la porte de la salle, s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscures des couloirs des cachots puis, soudainement fit demi-tour et se planta derechef devant le blond qui observait d'un œil critique la potion qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il leva brusquement la tête et interrogea son tuteur du regard.

« Rangez donc cette potion, Mr Malefoy. Il serait malencontreux que quelqu'un vous surprenne avec. » marmonna-t-il dédaigneusement.

Drago cacha la satanée fiole dans la poche de sa veste et attendit que Rogue s'en aille pour pouvoir de nouveau examiner le flacon opaque, mais le professeur n'esquissa aucun geste. Il restait là, à regarder son élève comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le Serpentard détestait ce genre d'observation pesante. Alors, il passa une main dans ses cheveux peroxydés puis glissa ses doigts vers sa nuque qu'il massa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? »

Severus le fit taire d'un seul regard. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs et légèrement gras derrière son épaule d'un geste de la main. La luminosité n'était due qu'à de simples chandelles qui donnaient à son allure une posture encore plus imposante et terrifiante.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir, en tant que tuteur, que le bal qui aura lieu lors de la rentrée des élèves devra _obligatoirement_ être inauguré par les Préfets-en-Chef. »

Le sorcier attendit une réaction du jeune homme mais celui-ci garda une expression de marbre glacé.

« C'est-à-dire, Miss Granger et vous. » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Il tourna les talons et lança un dernier regard oblique au Serpentard qui faisait tout pour retenir la fureur qui commençait à l'envahir peu à peu.

« Profitez de cette occasion pour arranger les dégâts que vous avez causé, Drago. Aussi bien pour vous que pour votre famille. » lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante et traînante.

Le Préfet serra les poings. Il avait oublié les enjeux qu'avait provoqués cette satanée lettre qu'il avait reçue, quelques jours plus tôt. La mission qu'on lui avait attribuée était du Diable en personne, et ce dernier n'aurait aucun remord à éliminer quelques pions pour forcer Drago à _obéir_. Cette tâche mettait aussi bien sa vie en jeu que celle de ses parents. Et par conséquent, il allait être obligé d'inviter cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe à ce stupide bal et, pire encore, danser avec elle.

Foutue destinée.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

(1) **Chritmas Pudding :** dessert de type pudding traditionnellement servi le jour de Noël au Royaume-Uni _(source : Wikipédia)_

(2) **Christmas Cake :** gâteau aux fruits traditionnellement servi le jour de Noël au Royaume-Uni _(source : Wikipédia)_

(3) _**Sine Liberum Arbitrium**_ : Sans libre arbitre _(InfinitelyHappy ©)_

(4) _**Veritaserum**_ : puissant sérum de vérité qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir. _(source : Wiki Harry Potter)_

* * *

 **Et voilà, on y est les amis, le nom de la fiction prend tout son sens : nos deux sorciers préférés ont été acquittés de leur mission respective... Alors, futur rapprochement en perspective, échec des missions... ? Je vous préviens dès maintenant, l'histoire va être un peu plus noire à chaque chapitre écrit. Cela sera-t-il dû aux missions ? Héhé vous le saurez dans... allez, disons deux semaines pour les moins pertinents. Bref, je vous laisse l'eau à la bouche (enfin, je l'espère) et vous donne quelques minutes pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (d'ailleurs, ce serait bien d'être un peu moins feignant et d'écrire quelques mots pour me faire plaisir, parce que j'attends que ça, de connaitre votre opinion ! C'est pour moi mais avant tout pour vous que j'écris, que je partage cette fic avec vous !)**

 **Pleins de bisous les crapauds ! (C'est affectif, je vous assure !)**


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : C'EST LES VACAAAAANCES ! Enfin, vacances, sans compter les révisions pour le bac de français, bien entendu. D'ailleurs je tiens à encourager tous les étudiants en période d'examens qui liront ce chapitre : bon courage pour vos révisions, que se soit pour le bac de français ou le bac général ou encore pour le brevet, partiels et j'en passe ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous (et avec moi-même, soit dit en passant :P). Trêve de bavardage sur les examens, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux protagonistes préférés (du Dramione à souhait en perspective...) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **PS : pas de citations pour ce chapitre, juste une musique qui m'a suivi durant toute l'écriture et que je vous somme d'aller écouter. C'est une merveille, une perle qu'il faut absolument connaitre...**_

* * *

Requiem for a dream - _Clint Mansell et Kronos Quartet_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE** **CINQUIÈME**

Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, Drago se réveilla avec une affreuse migraine. Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières lourdes et fatiguées. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec une fiole opaque qu'il considéra longuement avec rage. Des idées multiples fourmillaient dans son esprit : devait-il faire boire cette potion à la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était juste à quelques mètres de lui ? Ou bien user de toute la manipulation dont il était capable pour la faire plonger dans les mailles du filet et ainsi lui faire révéler, dans une feinte machiavélique et profondément élaborée, les petits secrets de l'Ordre du Phénix ? C'était les deux questions qui l'avaient tourmenté durant une bonne partie de la nuit et qui étaient responsables de cette affreuse impression d'avoir une bonne dizaine de Scroutts-à-Pétard qui explosaient dans sa boite crânienne.

Le blond attrapa le flacon entre ses doigts encore engourdis par le sommeil. Il se traîna dans son lit jusqu'à atteindre la petite poignée de sa table de chevet qu'il tira pour y enfouir la potion que lui avait donné Rogue, quelques heures plus tôt. Il trouva sa baguette qui était toujours cachée sous l'un de ses oreillers lorsqu'il dormait et scella le tiroir d'un sort de magie noir pour que personne –et surtout pas la sale fouineuse que pouvait-être Granger- ne tombe _par mégarde_ sur la fiole. Il aviserait plus tard s'il devait user de lâcheté et, par conséquent, l'utiliser, mais pour le moment, seule une bonne douche l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits et à chasser ce mal de tête incessant.

Il se leva donc laborieusement de son lit et marcha, les yeux encore mi-clos, jusqu'à atteindre la cabine. Là, il fit couler une eau quasiment glacée sur son corps. Lorsqu'il fut enfin propre et pleinement réveillé, il se vêtu, comme à son habitude, de son traditionnel pantalon noir et de sa chemise blanche qu'il rentra prestement dans son habit du dessous. Ses cheveux étaient en parfait désordre mais c'était désormais comme ça qu'ils les aimaient. De plus, c'était un gagne temps non-négligeable. Passer des minutes entières à essayer d'appliquer comme il se devait la cire coiffante dans ses cheveux était une époque heureusement révolue.

Décidant de prendre un petit-déjeuner digne d'un matin de Noël, il sortit de son antre et passa devant le sapin, qui avait élu domicile près de la cheminée depuis le début des vacances, sans le voir, et surtout en prêtant guère attention aux quelques cadeaux qui étaient posés à son pied. Il savait pertinemment que son père ne s'était pas amusé à lui emballer un joli présent. Jamais il ne l'avait fait alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans, ce n'était pas pour commencer quand Drago avait atteint la majorité. C'était de toutes les façons une perte de temps considérable, comme la pâte coiffante qu'il avait utilisé durant de nombreuses années pour ses cheveux peroxydés. Il avança donc, droit comme un i, vers le passage secret qui le mènerait aux escaliers. C'est ainsi qu'il ne se rendit absolument pas compte de la présence de son ennemie jurée, qui s'était cachée derrière le canapé de la Salle Commune, retenant sa respiration comme une forcenée et priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que le Serpentard ne la remarque.

Tandis qu'Hermione expirait un bon coup alors que le tableau se refermait, Drago descendit rapidement les divers escaliers, attrapa une pomme dans la Grande Salle où s'étaient retrouvés une bonne partie des élèves restés au château et qui s'échangeaient avec ravissement les nouveaux présents qu'ils avaient découvert le matin même. Écœurant. La Gryffondor avait cru être tranquille pendant un bon moment et ainsi pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux en toute tranquillité, mais le blond revint vite sur ses pas et marmonna avec lenteur le mot de passe du portrait. S'il y avait bien une journée dans l'année que détestait le jeune sorcier, c'était celle du vingt-cinq décembre. Toutes ces frivolités et cette insouciance que chaque personne retrouvait, ça lui donnait franchement envie de gerber. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il tomba sur une Granger penchée vers ses cadeaux, une cascade hirsute lui cachant une partie du visage et une mine aussi étonnée que concentrée, il ne recracha pas la bouchée de pomme qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Au contraire. Un sourire lui parvint à la bouche et il s'installa dans le plus grand des silences sur le sofa qui était juste derrière le petit –et joli, il fallait l'avouer- fessier de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Il se demanda combien de temps elle continuerait à respirer sans se rendre compte d'une présence derrière son dos. Seulement cinq battements de cœur plus tard, elle l'entendit croquer dans sa pomme et sursauta si violemment qu'elle laissa retomber le paquet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Celui-ci paraissait lourd et l'idée de Drago se confirma quand il tomba lourdement sur les genoux de la Gryffondor qui poussa un léger gémissement, suivit d'une affreuse grimace.

« Ne te rends pas plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà, Granger. » ricana le blond qui enfonça une nouvelle fois ses dents dans la chair blanche et succulente du fruit.

La concernée effaça sa remarque d'un revers de la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? »

Le serpent fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oh, mais aurais-tu toi-même oublié que nous partageons la même salle commune, toi et moi ? » ironisa-t-il, faisant référence à l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. » bougonna la brune. Puis elle se détourna du jeune homme pour reprendre dans ses mains le paquet qui l'avait temps-tôt agressé.

Drago vit la jeune sorcière déballer le papier kraft rageusement et il se demanda si elle rêvait de lui faire la même chose. Très certainement. L'épais objet était finalement un album photo. Hermione en tourna quelques pages et sa respiration se coupa. Malheureusement, le Serpentard n'eut pas le loisir de découvrir ce qui le détrônait et arrivait à la faire trembler en une fraction de secondes de tous ses membres : la brune posa précautionneusement l'épais livre à ses côtés et attrapa une lettre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la présence plus que gênante du sorcier.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et murmura : « C'est pour toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de plisser le front. C'était bien la première fois dans toute sa vie qu'il recevait un quelconque cadeau. L'écriture était neutre et d'une encre noire contrastant froidement avec le papier légèrement jaunie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver à qui appartenait cette calligraphie soignée et droite : Blaise Zabini. Le blond décacheta le seau et en sortit un long parchemin où s'étalaient bien trop de mots pour que ce courrier ne soit destiné qu'à lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. Et puis, ce n'était absolument pas le genre du jeune homme que d'envoyer des petits mots aussi niais qu'inutiles. Voyant que la lionne le regardait avec curiosité, il rangea son « cadeau » dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et décida de la lire plus tard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se cachait dans l'enveloppe et les yeux inquisiteurs de Granger n'étaient que mauvais présages. Drago ne se risquerait pas d'attiser encore plus l'intérêt qu'avait la Gryffondor envers le courrier.

« Tu ne la lis pas ? » demanda la brune, inquisitrice.

« Comme tu peux le voir. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et fronça le nez.

« Si c'est ma présence qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre. » proposa Hermione d'un haussement d'épaules.

Mais le jeune homme percevait très bien le petit jeu de son ennemie : elle voulait par tous les moyens se débarrasser de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il était plutôt bien motivé pour rester dans ses pattes.

 _Dommage, Sang-de-Bourbe._

« Je préfère rester, _si ça ne t'ennuis pas_ , bien-sûr. » ricana-t-il, s'appuyant sur ses genoux dans une posture provocatrice.

Elle haussa derechef les épaules et se détourna de ce regard d'acier qu'elle avait bien du mal à supporter. Par Salazar ! Que c'était bon, de la voir réagir aussi facilement par une simple posture ! Le petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de déballer tous ses cadeaux. Au final, elle se retrouva avec un pull caractéristique de Molly Weasley, d'un blanc écru avec un « H » brodé sur le devant dans un joli orange pastel, quelques livres qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Sirius, Harry et Ron, accompagnés de quelques confiseries, un charmant mot de la part de sa meilleure amie, Ginny et… cet album photo que Drago rageait de ne pas pouvoir feuilleter. Un ange passa et la sorcière se leva, ses nouvelles acquisitions dans les bras, pour rejoindre dans le plus grand des silences sa chambre où elle posa précautionneusement ses présents sur son lit. Elle attrapa machinalement sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte mais un grand claquement retentit, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Drago, paume à plat contre le panneau de la porte, souriait de toutes ses dents et se félicitait d'avoir fait trembler de tous ses membres la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? » marmonna Hermione, lasse.

« Ce que je veux ? Hmm, c'est très simple… » souffla-t-il, un rictus malveillant se faufilant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Dans une posture de prédateur, il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un tout petit mètre sépare les deux interlocuteurs. Drago savoura l'expression à la fois outrée et paniquée de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement, la brune recula. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve contre la fenêtre froide et recouverte d'une fine couche de buée. Prise au piège. Le Serpentard ricana et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, geste qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cela la fit frémir. De dégoût. Et ce que l'héritier Malefoy vit dans ses prunelles chocolatées ne lui plut absolument pas. Bien au contraire. De prédateur il se transforma en véritable bête noire. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre la vitre, appuyant ses deux paumes sur ses épaules. Il approcha son visage de façon à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent seulement. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, saccadé, terrifié, contre sa peau, sa bouche, son menton. C'en était presque jouissant.

« Je te dégoûte, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » siffla-t-il, la bête prenant peu à peu possession de tout son corps.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête, trop terrorisée pour l'affronter avec une voix claire.

« Il va falloir t'y faire, Granger. Dans quelques jours, nous allons devoir être _encore_ _plus_ proches. » souffla-t-il avec une grimace d'épouvante.

Hermione ne semblait absolument pas au courant de ce qui l'attendait, à ce stupide bal auquel ils devraient danser _ensemble_. Rien que d'imaginer lui tenir la main, Drago eu un haut-le-cœur. Par Salazar ! Rogue ne pouvait-il pas changer cette atroce situation ?

« Qu… Quoi ?! » s'exclama la lionne, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui signifier.

Le Préfet prit un malin plaisir à ricaner d'un rire aussi odieux que déstabilisant. Il ne le voyait pas mais ses orbes aciers reflétaient le diable en personne. On avait l'impression que Voldemort en personne avait pris possession de son corps.

« Le bal de Noël, Granger. » minauda-t-il, lâchant une de ses épaules pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

Et, aussi vite qu'il l'avait approchée, il se détacha d'elle et tourna les talons.

« Le bal de Noël. » chantonna-t-il telle une cantonade pour enfant.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et quitta la Salle Commune.

La bête noire avait disparu.

* * *

Seule Ginny était revenue. Ils ne l'avaient même pas prévenue. Pas une lettre, pas un au revoir. Rien. C'était encore la cadette Weasley qui avait transmis le message des deux jeunes hommes et qui lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de leur absence. _Les Horcruxes_. Affligeant. Hermione ruminait depuis la rentrée. Depuis que Ginny était rentrée et _pas eux_. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Harry et Ron partaient à la chasse aux Horcruxes et elle était la dernière au courant. La jeune Gryffondor avait essayé de la persuader que cela était pour le bien de la sorcière, de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi, avait une mission de la plus haute importance. Tu parles. Jamais elle n'arriverait à approcher Malefoy sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose et sans qu'il n'y ait de représailles. C'était une tâche vouée à l'échec. Mais les Horcruxes, c'étaient une autre paire de manche. Elle pouvait les aider. Elle était la plus douée en ce qui concernait les sorts et elle avait une certaine logique que les deux autres n'avaient pas. Elle aurait servi à quelque chose. Alors que là, cloîtrée dans Poudlard, participant à un bal qui n'avait pas sa place vu le contexte actuel, elle semblait être une moins que rien. Par Merlin ! Elle aussi faisait partie de L'Ordre du Phénix. Elle aussi avait son mot à dire. Elle savait éperdument que sa mission allait être un échec cuisant et pendant ce temps, ses deux acolytes faisaient la chasse aux différentes parties de l'âme de Voldemort.

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et jeta un regard meurtrier à la robe qui était étendue sur son lit à baldaquin. La seule tenue qu'elle avait envie d'enfiler était un pyjama pour pouvoir s'enfouir dans son lit et continuer à s'énerver contre ses deux soi-disant meilleurs amis qui, manifestement, n'avaient pas jugé bon de lui dire quoique ce soit. Bien-sûr, au début, la Gryffondor avait d'abord été inquiète pour ses complices de toujours. Pendant quelques minutes. La colère avait bien vite remplacé ce sentiment d'angoisse. _Trop_ vite. Elle se sentait tellement trahie, tellement délaissée, tellement abandonnée. Le dernier bal de toute sa scolarité allait avoir lieu et elle était seule. Pire encore. Elle devait danser, parler, s'approcher de ce fichu serpent idiot et sans intérêt. Bon sang, elle voyait qu'elle était égoïste mais elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner ses amis. Ils avaient voulu la protéger comme une fille fragile, frêle, inutile. Secouant la tête et refoulant des larmes de rage, elle enfila rapidement la robe que lui avait offerte Ginny, prétextant un deuxième cadeau de Noël. Elle était belle, d'un rouge contrastant avec sa peau pâle et resserrée à la taille. Hermione s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la tenue lui allait comme un gant. La texture légère et souple épousait ses formes qui avaient grandement disparu depuis quelques temps… C'était une robe de femme, longue et légère avec un décolleté en « v » plongeant dont la pointe frôlait le bas de son dos. Devant, un corset serrait sa taille ainsi que sa poitrine et de larges bretelles venaient recouvrir ses trapèzes, rejoignant le décolleté de son dos. Elle partait en évasée à partir de son nombril et tombait au niveau de ses chevilles. Elle pouvait aisément danser une valse ou toute autre danse.

Ginny avait dû la payer ses deux bras et jambes. Mais cela lui permit d'oublier toutes les pensées noires qui encombraient son esprit, les enfouissant dans une partie lointaine de son cerveau. C'était son dernier bal, après tout. Alors, si Harry et Ronald ne voulait pas y participer et se concentrer sur la chasse aux Horcruxes, libre à eux. Seulement, Hermione avait décidé de se concentrer sur le peu de joie qu'elle arrivait à acquérir et de laisser dans un coin de sa tête la rage, la rancœur, la tristesse et la douleur. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité. Certes, ce bal n'était en rien ce qu'elle aurait espéré : elle allait côtoyer celui qu'elle méprisait par-dessus tout autre chose et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient absents. Mais il y avait Ginny et elle n'accorderait qu'une malheureuse danse à l'autre abruti de serpent. Quelques coups de baguettes et sorts plus tard, elle était prête à affronter les regards assassins de son partenaire ainsi que tous ceux, moqueurs, des autres. Lentement, elle quitta sa chambre puis la Salle Commune. Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucuns sons ne lui parvinrent. Malefoy devait être déjà prêt, attendant avec colère Hermione. Cette dernière eut un bon nombre de compliments de la part des habitants des tableaux et des passages secrets. Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit le grand hall, ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie tandis que les élèves –surtout les jeunes filles de quatrième année- la lorgnèrent avec envie et admiration. Ces regards lui mirent du baume au cœur : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de compliments et ceux-ci lui remontèrent considérablement le moral. Malheureusement, il retomba sec quand elle croisa les pupilles glacées de son cavalier. Il s'approcha tout de même d'elle, non sans arborer une grimace de dégoût et tendit son bras qu'elle attrapa d'une main timide et tremblante. C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'ils avaient un réel contact physique, outre les gestes de violence qu'il avait eu à son égard.

Dans un silence de marbre, qui reflétait trop bien les émotions du jeune homme, les deux ennemis s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la Grande Salle alors que quasiment tous les élèves de l'école, mis-à-part les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, les entouraient, observant le couple avec admiration, mépris, jalousie ou encore moquerie. Devinez qu'elles langues de serpents crachaient avec rage sur cette paire non-conforme… La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se placèrent l'un devant l'autre. Hermione eut l'impression qu'une bonne demi-douzaine d'ange passa avant que l'orchestre ne commence à jouer. Les violons dévoilèrent une lente symphonie puis les contrebasses s'ajoutèrent à la douce mélodie. Quelque chose se retourna dans l'estomac de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas, à l'instar du blond, et qu'elle posa sa paume contre la sienne. Elle se rendit horriblement compte qu'il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle et que sa stature était bien plus imposante que la sienne. Il enroula son dos d'un bras puis remonta l'autre. La lionne imita ses mouvements et bientôt, leurs pas, dans une parfaite synchronisation, débutèrent la valse. Le rythme était lent, régulier. Celui de son cœur accélérait plus les secondes s'égrenaient. Hermione dévisageait les traits de Malefoy qui fixait ses orbes miels intensément. C'était un regard dur mais la sorcière arrivait à discerner quelque chose d'autre.

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car le rythme augmenta d'un coup, lui provocant une nuée de Doxy (1) dans l'estomac. Les archers fracassaient les cordes avec hargne et tout l'orchestre accompagna ce combat acharné. Les prunelles chocolats et grises ne se quittaient plus. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient, dans un rythme endiablé. La vison périphérique d'Hermione devint vite floue, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait plus que l'acier et le bleu qui se confrontaient dans une danse interdite. Autour d'eux, les élèves de Poudlard admiraient le spectacle avec émerveillement. Le couple que formaient les deux ennemis était d'une beauté sans pareille : une parfaite synchronisation, la grâce de chacun, une tension palpable entre eux mais qui ravivait l'éclat qui se créait au fil des secondes qui passaient… Même les professeurs n'arrivaient à détacher les yeux des deux danseurs. C'était une alchimie aussi bien dévastatrice que somptueuse qu'offrait le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Ce n'était plus une nuée de Doxy qui avait envahi la poitrine d'Hermione mais bien une armée.

Bientôt, les instruments esquissèrent les dernières notes puissantes pour revenir dans un tempo doux et léger. Les pas des deux sorciers ralentirent et la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses muscles lui criaient de s'arrêter. Leur souhait s'exécuta. Hermione ne put dévisager plus longtemps Malefoy qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle baissa la tête et scruta ses pieds qui étaient cachés par le tissu rouge flamboyant de sa robe. La voix, calme et profonde de Dumbledore la fit sursauter. Elle sentit le bras du Serpentard se resserrer autour de son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de basculer vers l'arrière. Cramoisie de honte, elle le remercia d'un minable sourire.

« Après cette divine ouverture, je vous convie toutes et tous à rejoindre nos deux magnifiques danseurs ! » s'exclama, gaiement, le directeur du château.

L'orchestre se remit à jouer et ce fut un slow qui débuta. Drago baissa ses mains sur les hanches amaigries d'Hermione qui entoura maladroitement la nuque du blond. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise dans ses bras et avait l'affreuse impression qu'une centaine de paires d'yeux les reluquaient avec mépris. Lorsqu'elle effectua un coup d'œil circulaire, elle eût le plaisir de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fâcheux pressentiment et que la plupart des Serpentardes lui lançaient des regards meurtriers. Aussitôt, elle voulut se retirer de cette étrange étreinte mais le Préfet la colla un peu plus fort contre son torse.

« Vraiment ? » murmura la lionne, plus pour elle-même que pour son cavalier.

« Vraiment. » confirma-t-il, son sourire s'accentuant un peu plus lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui administrait un clin d'œil éloquent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette danse était bien moins intense que la première. Peut-être était-ce à cause des autres qui la reluquaient avec dédain ou parce qu'elle se sentait inéluctablement mal à l'aise dans les bras puissants du serpent, mais elle avait à tout prix besoin de quitter cette satanée piste de danse et d'avaler n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui faire passer la boule qui se formait au creux de sa gorge. Alors, elle réitéra un dégagement, plus brutal cette fois, et Malefoy répondit, immanquablement, en la plaquant sans douceur contre lui. A ce stade, ils ne pouvaient même plus tourner sur eux-mêmes et se bornaient à faire du sur-place.

« Lâche-moi, Malefoy. Je n'ai plus envie de danser. » dit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle avait l'horrible sentiment que le jeune homme sentait les battements irréguliers et trop rapide de son cœur contre son abdomen.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, Granger ? » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, ce qui valut des sifflements désapprobateurs dans la foule.

La concernée roula des yeux.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas spécialement être la cause principale des murmures moqueurs autour de nous. » siffla-t-elle.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus sa respiration se faisait difficile. Par Merlin ! L'orchestre ne voulait pas passer à un autre morceau ? La brunette pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ce fichu slow se termine. Elle avait besoin d'eau, là, maintenant. Et surtout, elle ne supportait plus les regards qui lui brûlaient la nuque et le dos. Quelques pas plus tard, les instruments s'arrêtèrent pour entamer un morceau plus énergique. Des cris de joies se répandirent dans la Grande Salle.

« Maintenant, tu _dois_ me lâcher. » souffla Hermione, reconnaissante envers les Cieux qui avaient sûrement entendu sa prière silencieuse.

Drago grogna mais consentit à libérer sa taille. Aussitôt, la Gryffondor tourna sur ses talons et s'empressa de rejoindre le buffet où s'étendaient de nombreux verres, tous remplis de breuvages de couleurs différentes. Elle attrapa ce qui semblait être un jus de citrouille et au moment où son gobelet se soulevait dans sa paume, un autre jus apparut. Les Elfes de Maisons devaient accomplir un travail extraordinaire, quelques mètres plus bas.

« Tu bois pour oublier ? » ricana celui qu'elle avait essayé de semer, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Oui, Malefoy, je bois pour t'oublier, toi et tes stupides greluches qui n'arrêtent pas de m'assassiner du regard. » cingla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard attrapa lui aussi un verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Il planta ensuite des yeux charmeurs dans ceux de la lionne.

« Jalouse, Granger ? » minauda-t-il, un sourire coincé entre le rire et la moquerie.

« Je te les laisse avec plaisir. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de leur ressembler. » grinça-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à une sixième année qui marmonnait un « sale Sang-de-Bourbe ».

« Pourtant, tu as eu l'air d'avoir appréciée la danse. »

Apprécier ? C'était un faible mot pour décrire ce qu'Hermione avait ressenti. Jamais une valse ne lui avait apportée autant de sentiments en l'espace de quelques minutes. Même celle avec Viktor Krum était minable comparée à la danse de cette soirée. Elle reporta son intention sur le blond qui observait sa réaction avec malice. Étrangement, il ne semblait éprouver aucune quelconque animosité envers elle, ce soir. Cela ajouta un peu plus de baume au cœur de la jeune fille qui n'aurait su expliquer le pourquoi de cette sensation.

« C'était passable. » lâcha-t-elle, tout sourire. « J'ai connu mieux. Au moins, tu ne m'as pas marché sur les pieds. »

Malefoy explosa littéralement de rire et Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ce son provenir de sa bouche. Interloquée, elle l'observa rire, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. C'était quelque chose, de voir Drago Malefoy rigoler de la sorte. Une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard même.

« Passable ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix encore égayée. « Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Tu étais tellement en extase que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte qu'on a dansé ensemble pendant sept minutes. »

La mâchoire de la lionne se décrocha. _Sept minutes ?_ Elle avait pourtant cru que la valse n'avait duré que trois minutes, tout au plus. Elle avala une longue gorgée de son jus de citrouille, histoire de faire passer cette drôle de sensation qu'elle avait.

« C'est ce que je disais. Tu étais complètement hypnotisée par mon charme incommensurable. » acheva-t-il, vainqueur.

Hermione reconnaissait bien là son air hautain et majestueux qu'il arborait la quasi-totalité de son temps. Elle se renfrogna. Pendant un temps, elle avait eu l'impression de bavarder avec une autre personne que celle qui se tenait désormais devant elle, aussi imbu de lui-même qu'arrogant. Voilà. La Gryffondor avait de nouveau envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure et sa bonne humeur était partie rejoindre ses parents en Australie.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Malefoy. » marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle jetait son verre dans une poubelle non-loin d'ici.

Elle contourna le blond mais celui-ci lui emprisonna avec force son poignet, l'empêchant d'esquisser un autre geste.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » siffla le serpent, son regard métallique plongeant dans celui, chocolat, de la concernée.

« Quelque part loin de toi. Très loin, même. » cracha-t-elle avant de se dégager de son emprise et de s'éloigner à grand pas du Serpentard, qui resta pantois face à ce revers de situation.

 _Foutue Mis-je-sais tout._

Hermione, une fois son interlocuteur et la foule de danseur éloignés, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rechercha avec attention une crinière couleur de feu. Son regard ne mit pas longtemps à se focaliser sur une jeune femme rousse, assise sur un des nombreux bancs qui longeaient les murs de la Grande Salle. Ginny Weasley observait avec un mélange de contentement et d'amertume les couples qui dansaient joyeusement. La Préfète s'approcha vivement de son amie et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Jolie robe. » complimenta Hermione en jaugeant le vêtement à la couleur émeraude que portait Ginny et qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses prunelles couleur châtaigne.

« Je te retourne le compliment, Mione. » sourit la jeune Gryffondor avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux sorcières rirent légèrement et Hermione remercia une nouvelle fois intérieurement son amie d'avoir achetée une robe aussi merveilleuse rien que pour elle. Elle ne le méritait absolument pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Votre danse était… Intense. » dit la sœur Weasley, arborant une expression mi-amusée, mi-curieuse.

Mais Hermione n'avait absolument pas l'envie de parler de cet idiot de Malefoy. Bien au contraire. Elle était venue pour remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie et par la même occasion, le sien. Alors, elle se contenta de faire une grimace dégoûtée qui fit rire une nouvelle fois la Gryffondor.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » demanda la Préfète en se levant et en lui tendant sa main, tel un Gentleman l'aurait fait. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas de gentlemans. Du moins, pas celui de la jeune sorcière. L'absence d'Harry était plus difficile pour Ginny que l'avait imaginée Hermione. Elle s'était doutée que cette chasse allait altérer le moral de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, la peur de le perdre était constante et cela minait son moral. La brune en était consciente plus que quiconque puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose. Ses deux amis les plus proches risquaient chaque jour la mort sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Malgré la rancune qu'elle avait à leur égard, l'inquiétude qui étreignait ses entrailles à chaque réveil, à l'instar de Ginny, était bien plus forte et prenait une grande place dans ses plus profondes réflexions. Et voir son amie souffrir ainsi l'attristait bien trop. Il fallait qu'elles oublient le temps d'une soirée que dehors, un ami et un frère mettaient leur vie en danger pour sauver le monde entier tandis qu'elles danseraient jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Ginny accepta l'offre de la lionne et toutes deux se déhanchèrent quelques minutes plus tard au milieu des autres élèves de Poudlard qui n'avaient comme problèmes que quelques boutons et des cheveux un peu trop gras, tout en devant oublier la guerre qui se préparait tout autour d'eux. Non loin de là, un Serpentard qui devait accepter un avenir non choisit, observait avec intensité les deux jeunes femmes qui riaient aux éclats. L'une d'entre elles lui provoqua un petit sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas. L'engrenage s'était enclenché.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce à l'allure anormalement sinistre. Les ténèbres avaient envahi les lieux. Une pénombre effrayante régnait maître et seul le sifflement frissonnant d'un serpent rompait la torpeur qui entourait les quelques occupants. Une main blanchâtre aux longs doigts squelettiques s'avança près de la tête du reptile et se posa délicatement, ses ongles crasseux grattant avec habitude le crâne de Nagini. Voldemort observa à tour de rôle chacun des visages de ses serviteurs qui avaient la tête légèrement baissée, signe de soumission envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque le regard rouge vif se posa sur Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci essaya de réprimander un frisson. En vain. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, trop menaçante et le sorcier d'âge mûr ne supportait plus ces deux orbes couleurs sang. Il était lâche. Beaucoup trop lâche. Lord Voldemort savait pertinemment que la tâche qu'il avait à confier était bien trop importante pour les frêles et pitoyables épaules du Mangemort. Seule une personne digne de confiance et _qualifiée_ pouvait mener à bien cette mission. Ses prunelles dévièrent alors sur une brune à l'aspect dément.

Bellatrix Lestrange se trémoussa sur sa chaise mais retint avec toute la difficulté du monde les mots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Le Maître allait lui donner une mission à accomplir. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que la sorcière n'avait pas jeté d' _Avada Kedavra_. Des fourmis s'emparèrent de ses doigts et sa paume glissa instinctivement vers sa baguette. Lorsque le bois de noyer toucha sa peau, une énergie sinistre circula intensément dans les veines de la Mangemort. Elle ne put se retenir et releva vivement la tête, une étincelle sadique brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Oui, Maître ? » clama-t-elle, le sang pulsant dans ses tempes.

Le regard noir que lui lança Voldemort la fit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

« Bella… » murmura Narcissa qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa sœur, attrapant de ses doigts amaigris la main de la démente.

« C'est bon, Narcissa. » coupa la voix sifflante du plus grand Mage Noir.

L'épouse Malefoy serra les poings sous la longue table en bois massif mais exécuta une légère révérence de la tête. Voldemort était dans un de ses nombreux mauvais jours, mieux valait ne pas le défier.

« Cependant, ma chère Bellatrix, je pense que tu seras la plus apte entre tous ces incapables qui me font face. » continua-t-il. « Ainsi, je te confie la mission d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite qui borde cette stupide école et de faire peur à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Ton filleul a besoin d'aide en ce qui concerne cette sorcière. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ramena ses mains face à son visage et croisa lentement ses doigts tandis que Nagini s'enroulait aux pieds de son propriétaire. Un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace repoussante, s'était formé sur son visage blanchâtre. Bellatrix releva la tête avec précaution, à l'affût de n'importe quelle protestation du Lord. En aucun cas elle ne voulait l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Peur, Maître ? » répéta fiévreusement la démente.

Le concerné balaya sa question d'un revers de la main négligent.

« A ta manière, Bellatrix. »

La missionnaire hocha vivement la tête alors qu'un sourire sadique dévoilait des dents sales et parfois noires.

« Très bien, Maître. Quand voulez-vous que j'y aille ? » demanda-t-elle, ses ongles caressant sa baguette.

Voldemort planta ses deux yeux rouges sang dans ceux de la sœur Black, ce qui la fit frémir non pas de dégoût mais de plaisir. Seule Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait aimer ce genre de regard. Allez deviner pourquoi…

« Maintenant. » lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Bellatrix se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, prête à Transplaner jusqu'au lieu où avait lieu sa mission. Elle commença à visualiser l'endroit lorsque le Maître des Ténèbres la coupa.

« Ne me déçois pas, Bellatrix. » susurra-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle réagirait à cette joute.

« Jamais, mon Maître. » confirma la brune.

Un CLAC retentit et la plus fidèle des Mangemorts disparue en laissant derrière elle une traînée noire caractéristique du clan du mage noir et un rire machiavélique.

* * *

Une bonne partie des élèves avaient rejoint leur dortoir, y compris Ginny Weasley. Hermione était restée assise, seule, sur un banc, ressassant des pensées noires, le regard vide planté sur la foule de danseur qui s'était considérablement rétrécie. La moitié des professeurs étaient montés dans leurs appartements et la musique avait fortement diminué. La Préfète-en-Chef songeait à ses amis, à la façon de les aider tout en restant à Poudlard puis elle dérivait inexorablement sur sa propre mission. Celle de se rapprocher de Malefoy. Leur danse avait permis une légère avancée mais elle était persuadée que le Serpentard allait retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes dès leur prochaine altercation. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut aucunement surprise lorsque le blond s'assit à côté d'elle, la mine froide et sévère. La lionne frissonna. Cette tête-là n'était jamais de très bon augure. Ce qui se vérifia au moment même où son pire ennemi ouvrit la bouche :

« Encore seule, Granger. »

La concernée roula des yeux. Elle aurait mieux fait de suivre son amie et de regagner ses appartements, elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux. » cingla-t-elle, bien trop sèchement lorsqu'on considérait l'humeur du tortionnaire.

Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de sa victime et enfonça profondément ses ongles pourtant court dans sa peau fine et blafarde. Une grimace déforma les traits de la Gryffondor ce qui engendra un petit rire mesquin de la part du serpent.

« Pitoyable, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu es immonde. » ricana-t-il, tailladant un peu plus sa chair.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Drago la devança, choisissant d'abattre sa dernière carte en jeu dès maintenant.

« Je me demande bien comment tes moldus de parents peuvent être fiers de toi. Mais après tout, ils sont aussi misérables que toi, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Les traits de la Gryffondor se tirèrent et une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Sa main tressaillit légèrement et des sueurs commencèrent à parcourir son corps.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible, peut-être ? » continua-t-il de susurrer à son oreille tandis qu'Hermione n'osait plus bouger d'un centimètre.

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. » souffla-t-elle d'une traite mais sa voix tremblait trop, ses poumons manquaient d'air et son cœur battait trop rapidement. Drago le sentit contre ses doigts. Ces petits battements qui le suppliaient d'arrêter et qui engendraient l'effet inverse. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si particulier pour que tu réagisses ainsi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ils te manquent ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont donné aucun signe de vie depuis la rentrée… Pas une seule lettre au petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé, Granger ? » minauda-t-il, sa bouche toujours plus près de l'oreille de la sorcière, sa voix résonnant dans son crâne.

Elle voulait partir en courant, s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet être abominable qui lui remuait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il fallait qu'il se taise. Il devait arrêter. Elle allait devenir folle, dans le cas contraire. Déjà, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait désormais son front. Et cette boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge…

« T'auraient-ils reniée de la famille ? Avoir une immondice comme toi en tant que progéniture ne doit pas être facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit une pause, observant sa lèvre inférieure qui était prise de spasme, à l'instar de son corps.

« Tu ne dis rien, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Alors, j'ai mis le doigt sur la vérité ? » ricana-t-il, s'éloignant de sa victime pour observer pleinement ses méfaits.

Des larmes douloureuses roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. La boule avait fini par craquer… Une crise de panique n'allait pas tarder à parcourir le corps de la brunette et personne ne pourrait l'aider. Ses propres démons menaient un combat acharné contre elle-même et la nouvelle Hermione, abattue, esseulée, décharnée, avait désormais prit possession de l'ancienne Hermione, courageuse, aimante, pleine de vie. Elle tourna un regard vide et emplit de larmes vers son assaillant.

« Tu veux savoir la vérité, Malefoy ? J'ai effacé le moindre souvenir de ma vie à mes parents. Ils ne savent plus qui je suis, ni ne connaisse leur vraie identité. La voilà, la vérité. Mes propres parents ne savent plus qui je suis et n'ont aucune idée de l'existence de leur fille Sang-de-Bourbe. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Malefoy ? Pour ne pas que Voldemort, un Mangemort ou même toi ne torture mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils souffrent à tel point qu'ils en mourraient. »

Chaque mot faisait trembler la Préfète mais elle continua, plongeant un peu plus ses prunelles chocolat dans celles étrangement pâles de Drago.

« Alors, non, Malefoy. Mes parents ne m'ont pas renié de la famille. Je m'y suis moi-même effacée. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'en effaçant mon existence je me suis complètement détruite de l'intérieur. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre, Malefoy. Je suis sûre que ça te fait même un peu rire. Toi, sang-pur, fils de Mangemort et futur partisan de Voldemort tu dois trouver ça bien méprisable. » cracha-t-elle.

Elle renifla légèrement et se dégagea de l'emprise du Serpentard qui avait considérablement diminué.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes qui allaient bientôt se transformer en convulsions. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes et son maquillage était désormais ruiné. Elle se leva trop vite et un vertige la parcourue, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reculer de quelques pas titubants.

« Laisse-moi ! » cria-t-elle soudainement avant de tourner sur ses talons et de quitter la Grande Salle en courant.

Drago regardait ce corps frêle s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence de mort et il se rendit alors compte que l'orchestre s'était brutalement arrêté, tout comme les danseurs et les professeurs restant. Chaque activité avait cessé, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante. Un silence de mort entourait le Préfet qui fulminait de rage et de dégoût, aussi bien à l'encontre d'Hermione que contre lui-même. Un ange puis un autre passèrent jusqu'à ce que des pas frénétiques rompent le pesant mutisme.

Rogue, qui était malheureusement resté dans la salle, s'avança jusqu'à son protégé. Il faillit lui administrer la plus belle gifle de sa vie mais il se retint, reprenant peu à peu contenance. S'il avait agi de la sorte, plus jamais le Serpentard ne lui aurait accordé une quelconque confiance, même minime. Et sa confiance, c'était un bien trop précieux pour qu'il soit gâché ainsi. Pourtant, sa main continuait à l'échauffer. Il se contenta donc d'attraper le fils Malefoy par le col de sa chemise, le relevant ainsi de son assise.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, Drago, mais tu as intérêt à retrouver Miss Granger et à la ramener dans sa chambre. Les excuses ne sont pas négligeables. » murmura-t-il de sa voix légère et sifflante.

C'était rare de voir le professeur de potion agir de la sorte et encore plus de l'entendre tutoyer un de ses élèves. Bien sûr, Drago était un élève _différent_ des autres aux yeux du sorcier mais jamais il n'avait procédé de la sorte devant les autres. Cependant, la situation était urgente et c'est pourquoi il relâcha le blond qu'il poussa un peu vers les portes de la Grande Salle, non loin de là.

« Maintenant, Mr Malefoy. » gronda-t-il, ses yeux couleur d'encre lançant des éclairs.

Le futur Mangemort se détourna, toute la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines se retournant contre son professeur préféré tout en s'exécutant rapidement. Il passa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la sortie rapidement puis arriva ensuite dans le parc du château, à la recherche de la cause de toute cette pagaille. Il attrapa sa baguette qui reposait entre son jean et sa ceinture puis prononça en silence un _« Lumos »_ qui fit apparaître une boule intense et blanche sur le bout de sa baguette. Il fouilla tous les recoins du parc tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la Forêt Interdite. La cabane d'Hagrid était dépourvue de lumière et visiblement, l'ancien professeur était absent. Il bifurqua légèrement sur la gauche puis frissonna. Une première fois à cause de la brise légère qui avait effleuré son visage. Une seconde fois lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement perçant d'Hermione. Il dirigea le rayon lumineux jusqu'à la source du cri et ce qu'il vit le fit franchement reculer d'un bon mètre.

Hermione Granger, face contre terre, doigts cherchant frénétiquement n'importe qu'elle prise qu'elle pourrait trouver et qui l'empêcherait de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt, avait les chevilles enroulées dans ce qui semblait être _un filet du diable_. Les racines remontaient sinueusement autour de ses tibias, ses cuisses et s'arrêtait à sa taille, réduisant en lambeau sa parure. Elle glissait le long du sol boueux et gelé, disparaissant peu à peu dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Elle releva soudainement la tête et aperçut le halo lumineux qui éclairait partiellement son visage. Une peur indescriptible tordait ses traits en une grimace que le Préfet ne put soutenir du regard. Des cris silencieux sortaient de sa bouche. Sa robe se déchirait à chaque mètre parcouru et des griffures plus ou moins profondes tailladaient sa peau. Bientôt, elle disparue dans un dernier hurlement insonore. Dans un dernier regard implorant celui qu'elle détestait le plus.

Drago était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **(1) Doxy : parfois appelé** _ **fée mordeuse**_ **. Il est souvent confondu avec une fée en raison de son aspect mais il s'agit de deux espèces différentes. Les Doxys sont pourvus de deux rangées de dents pointues et venimeuses.**

* * *

 **Je suis tellement heureuse de vous faire tenir en haleine jusqu'au weekend prochain (Moi ? Sadique ? Absolument pas !) ! Ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré de tous, du moins pour l'instant. 7,636 mots écrits quasiment d'une traite ! J'ai été tellement emportée par le bal et la symbiose entre Hermione et Drago... C'est un moment que je voulais impérativement écrire, même s'il est vu et revu dans un nombre incalculable de fanfictions.**

 **Je me rends compte que nous en sommes (déjà) au chapitre cinq et que le chapitre six n'est pas encore fini... Quelle galère, ce chapitre ! J'ai jamais autant eu de mal à écrire qu'avec celui-ci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré les révisions en perspective pour le bac (de français, si vous voulez tout savoir ;) ) j'aurais sans aucun doute fini d'écrire le chapitre six avant la fin de la semaine et je pourrai ainsi vous le poster !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui concerne l'album photo qu'à reçu Hermione ou la lettre "inconnue" destinée à Drago... Je ne les ai pas oublié et vous en saurez plus sur ces sujets en lisant le chapitre six. (Finalement, je suis peut-être un peu sadique sur les bords... Mais juste un peu, hein !)**

 **Bon, j'arrête de parler (enfin d'écrire, cela va de soi) et je vais me coucher. Même si le réveil sonnera moins tôt qu'habituellement demain, il faut que je sois en forme pour réviser et pour vous écrire un chapitre au top du top !**

 **Bonne nuit, les petits ! (Au fait, toujours pas de reviews à l'horizon, mais des vues qui grimpent toujours un peu plus. Je remercie donc les lecteurs assidus qui sont sûrement trop timide pour me donner leur avis... Je ne mords pas, sachez-le :) )  
**


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**The Mission of the Devil**

 _ **Blas-blas et tout le tralala : Aloha ! Voilà le chapitre six, l'un des plus éprouvants à écrire dans toute l'histoire (qui est encore courte, il est vrai) de The Mission of the Devil. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'achever et à faire ressentir les émotions que je voulais vous faire éprouver et qui sont trèèèèès riche durant tout le chapitre. Au programme, du Bellatrix, le retour de Blaise et du Dramione ! Je n'en dit pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la petite (ou grande, hein, moi je ne suis pas difficile :p) qui fait extrêmement plaisir !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE** **SIXIÈME**

Le froid. La douleur. La peur. Trois mots qui rythmaient les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

La terre. Seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à percevoir.

La mort. Futur dessein de la jeune femme.

Hermione glissait sur le sol gelé, boueux et râpeux, ses genoux s'écorchant contre les cailloux et les racines, les liens du _filet du diable_ serrant étroitement ses membres, si bien que les racines s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la chair. Ses doigts essayaient éperdument de s'accrocher à une quelconque prise mais ses ongles cassés et retournés étaient le fruit de sa véhémence. Son visage percutait avec fracas les monceaux de terre durs et froids. Un liquide visqueux provenant de son arcade sourcilière coulait le long de son visage et se répandait petit à petit sur le sol, laissant une trace de son passage. Et Hermione hurlait, hurlait, sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent de sa bouche. Ses cordes vocales étaient en feu, son abdomen subissait des crampes. La Gryffondor ne savait même plus où elle était. Sûrement dans les profondeurs les plus lointaines de la Forêt Interdite. Là où personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Là où l'on pourrait lui faire tellement de mal sans que jamais quelqu'un ne vienne à son secours.

Le _filet de diable_ la fit bifurquer étroitement et sa cheville n'en supporta pas plus : un effroyablement craquement résonna entre les gigantesques arbres et un nouvel hurlement, déchirant, insoutenable retentit dans la forêt. Cette fois-ci, Hermione put entièrement distinguer le son qui sortait de sa gorge. Visiblement, le sortilège de Mutisme que lui avait lancé le sorcier qui en avait après elle avait certainement cessé. D'ailleurs, la cadence ralentit bientôt et son corps s'arrêta, inerte, entre terres et feuilles. Une odeur d'humidité mélangée à celle, pestilentielle de la sorcière qui se tenait juste à ses côtés sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte, lui chatouilla les narines.

Affaiblie, tremblante, souffrante, la lionne réussit à se redresser sur ses avant-bras sanglants et à observer les alentours. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin dans la Forêt Interdite. Il devait vivre ici une quantité effroyable de créatures encore plus terrifiantes. C'était peut-être l'une d'elle qui avait kidnappée la jeune femme… ? Non, impossible. Aucuns êtres –outre les sorciers- ne pouvaient lancer un _filet du diable_ accompagné d'un sortilège d'aussi loin. Les arbres étaient hauts et la lune, pourtant visible, n'arrivait à percer les épais nuages de feuilles et de brouillard. Il faisait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre mais Hermione sentait pourtant une présence autour d'elle. Ses paupières se plissèrent et bientôt ses yeux réussirent à s'habituer à la pénombre qui l'entourait. Elle pouvait seulement distinguer quelques formes, dont une, penchée sur l'un de ses côtés. La Préfète voulut faire un mouvement de recul mais sa cheville cassée lui arracha un cri de douleur et les liens qui entouraient ses membres tailladèrent encore plus sa peau. Sa tête lui tournait et le sang continuait de couler à flot sur ses joues blafardes, ses tempes ruisselantes de sueurs.

Un petit rire perçant et pervers retentit dans toute la forêt, engendrant des frissons qui parcoururent l'échine de la jeune fille. Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière positionna sa baguette au niveau de son menton et une pensée plus tard, un léger rayon blanc éclaira ses traits qui évoquaient seulement et purement une folie indescriptible. Un sourire machiavélique dévoilait des dents sales et parfois noires, ses yeux de démente étaient bien trop écarquillés et plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux foncés tombaient devant son visage.

« Bonsoir, Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. » claironna la Mangemort tout en chevauchant le corps cassé et frêle de sa victime. Elle se pencha sur son visage et repoussa du bout de sa baguette quelques cheveux bruns qui étaient collés sur son visage, mélangés au sang, à la sueur et aux larmes. Hermione était bien trop effrayée pour répondre quoique ce soit. Seuls des pleurs silencieux roulaient lentement sur ses joues.

« On dirait que tu es heureuse de me retrouver ! Mon Maître m'a confié une mission particulièrement importante. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas ce soir. Mais il va falloir que tu délies ta langue si tu ne veux pas recevoir d'atroces souffrances. » minauda Bellatrix comme si elle s'adressait à une amie de longue date.

La Gryffondor lui répondit d'un regard meurtrier puis secoua frénétiquement la tête, provoquant l'apparition d'une centaine de petites étoiles devant ses yeux. Elle savait pertinemment que la Mangemort ne la laisserait pas repartir sans quelques dommages collatéraux même si la lionne coopérait, ce que jamais Hermione n'avait envisagé. Elle ne s'était pas engagée dans L'Ordre du Phénix pour dévoiler telle une lâche les informations qu'elle avait en sa possession dès qu'un obstacle s'interposait –malgré le dit obstacle plutôt effrayant.

« Comme tu voudras, Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. » cracha la démente avant de se lever et de reculer de quelques centimètres. Lentement, elle pointa la baguette vers la Préfète qui ne pouvait qu'attendre l'échéance du sort. Alors, elle ferma les paupières et serra les poings, visualisant avec toute la hargne possible ses parents puis ses deux amis qui chassaient les différentes parties qui constituaient l'âme de Voldemort. Elle pensa avec force à L'Ordre qui comptait sur elle. C'est donc avec tout le courage possible qu'elle accueillit un _Doloris_ poignant et qui lui arracha un horrible hurlement alors que son corps se convulsait dans la boue gelée et mortuaire.

* * *

Drago traversait le parc à vive allure, son visage léché vigoureusement par les bourrasques réfrigérantes de ce mois de janvier à peine entamé. Il ouvrit les grandes portes d'un coup de baguettes et s'engouffra dans le grand hall, effréné. Il bifurqua directement vers le Grand Escalier, passa la vieille porte qui menait aux cachots et dégringola les marches le plus rapidement possible. Une fois les cachots atteints, il se planta devant le portrait qui bloquait l'accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentards et se mordit froidement la langue. Quel con ! Il ne connaissait absolument pas le mot de passe qui lui permettrait de retrouver son meilleur ami. Bordel. La Sang-de-Bourbe était peut-être déjà morte et il attendait là, tel un idiot de Weasley, que le tableau s'ouvre par le plus pur des hasards. Il observa alentour mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était seul. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, vite. Il pensa à faire demi-tour et à retrouver sans l'aide de personne la Miss-je-sais tout qui avait le don pour se foutre elle-même dans le pétrin sans l'aide de personne, embarquant avec elle quelques dommages collatéraux. Malheureusement, ce coup-ci était pour Drago. Il poussa un soupir las mais tout de même anxieux puis décida de frapper sur la toile jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard décide de lever son petit cul.

« Zabini. » cria le blond. « ZABINI ! »

Une toute petit minute plus tard, les cris du Préfet mélangés à ceux du propriétaire du tableau ayant réveillés la presque totalité des Serpentards, un Blaise Zabini encore endormi et franchement énervé apparut dans l'encadrement du portrait.

« Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu as trop abusé des boissons ou quoi ? » marmonna le métis, furieux.

Drago roula des yeux et serra les poings. Il tira son meilleur ami hors de la Salle Commune avant que le tableau ne claque sur ses gonds et que tous les Serpentards rappliquent. Malefoy n'avait aucune envie que toute l'école soit alertée. Pourquoi, il n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu aller prévenir le professeur Rogue de la disparition inquiétante de la Sang-de-Bourbe puis se coucher dans son pieu et savourer les douleurs que la brune devait actuellement subir. Cependant, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé juste avant qu'elle s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la forêt le poussait à retourner là-bas et remuer chaque arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Alors, l'aide de son ami n'était franchement pas de refus. Et puis il avait ce fâcheux pressentiment, cette douleur à l'avant-bras alors qu'encore aucune Marque ne s'y trouvait, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce que tu fous, Drago ? » fulmina Blaise, poings serrés, mâchoire contractée.

« Pas ici. » murmura le fils Malefoy en secouant la tête.

Il fit signe à son collègue Serpentard de le suivre et tous deux sortirent au pas de course du château. Une fois arrivés dans le parc, Blaise Zabini s'arrêta net et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt ainsi que de son boxer, le froid s'emparant bien trop vite de ses membres dénudés. A ce rythme-là, il pourrait utiliser ses orteils en guise de glaçons pour son prochain Whisky. Il porta machinalement sa main à sa ceinture, absente, tout comme sa baguette.

« Quel con… » gronda le blond en découvrant que son ami était dépourvu d'aide magique. Comment allait-il réussir à retrouver la fille si la personne qui devait l'aider ne servait strictement à rien ? « Va la chercher. » ajouta-t-il. « Et vite, on a pas que ça à foutre. »

Blaise hésita entre fracasser la tête de son meilleur ami contre le sol glacé ou retourner dans sa salle commune. Après tout, il pouvait très bien faire les deux… Mais Drago avait l'air vraiment soucieux et pressé. Jamais le Serpentard ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il opta donc pour la seconde solution et partit au petit trot chercher sa meilleure alliée. Il en profiterait pour se vêtir un peu plus chaudement. Pendant ce temps, le Préfet-en-Chef faisait les cents pas, dehors, attendant impatiemment que son ami ramène ses fesses, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence d'un quelconque autre élève. Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent interminables aux yeux du blond, le métis revint, baguette en main, pantalon et cape enfilés.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » grogna Drago tout en commençant à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les profondeurs du parc qui était plongé dans une pénombre à faire pâlir les vampires. Il n'alluma aucun _Lumos_ , sachant pertinemment où il allait mais son ami jugea bon d'éclairer un peu ses pas. Bientôt, les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Drago Malefoy plissa les paupières, espérant bêtement trouver n'importe quel indice qui indiquerait dans quelle direction la Sang-de-Bourbe était allée mais il ne réussit à voir goutte. De plus, une neige collante et froide commençait peu à peu à tomber tout autour des deux jeunes gens.

« Où est passé Hagrid ? Cela fait depuis le début de l'année que sa cabane est inhabitée. » constata Blaise, comme pour rompre le silence. Il savait inexorablement que Drago ne se souciait guère du Garde-Chasse qu'il haïssait presque autant que le trio des Gryffondors. Cependant, le métis espérait que sa question sortirait son ami de son mutisme, histoire qu'il lui explique ce qu'ils foutaient près de la Forêt Interdite à plus d'une heure du matin. Et l'effet voulu fut escompté : le Préfet fit volte-face vers le Serpentard qu'il observa pendant une demi-seconde, déconcerté, avant de retrouver son expression froide et dure habituelle. Encore plus cette nuit.

« Sûrement parti en mission pour L'Ordre. » marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Blaise agréa d'un signe de tête. « Sinon, tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qu'on fou, là ? Nan, parce que si tu veux qu'on aille faire une petite balade au clair de lune dans la Forêt Interdite, ce sera sans moi. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings en revoyant Granger disparaitre dans les abysses de la forêt. Ils perdaient un temps considérable à bavarder sans commencer les recherches. Il attrapa alors sa baguette et sans prononcer le moindre mot, une petite boule blanche apparut sur le bout, éclairant partiellement l'orée du bois. Aussitôt, Drago aperçu les marques des doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la terre dure. Celle-ci avait dû faire des ravages sur ses jolies mains. Un peu plus loin, un lambeau de tissu rouge était peu à peu clairsemé de taches blanches. Le Préfet avait la certitude qu'il pourrait ainsi retracer tout le parcours qu'avait fait la Gryffondor mais il voulait être sûr du chemin qu'il prendrait et utiliser le sort qu'il avait en tête était un gagne temps incomparable.

« Tu accouches bientôt ou bien je retourne dans mon lit ? Il caille, ici. » grinça Blaise, les bras désormais croisé sur son torse. Il commençait franchement à trouver le temps long, surtout que son ami ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance et ne daignait lui expliquer ce qu'il se tramait. Il commença franchement à penser à rejoindre son pieu, pensant que Drago avait sûrement trop abusé d'une quelconque boisson alcoolique qu'il avait réussi à se procurer –c'était bien son genre- mais un chuchotement de la part de l'autre Serpentard le fit retrouver toute intention envers son ami.

« _Effindo_ (1) » avait murmuré Drago.

Et voilà qu'un fil d'une couleur argenté qui chatoyait avec les rayons de la lune sortait de sa baguette et se dirigeait dans une direction spécifique. L'exécuteur du sort tourna un visage emplit de fierté mais tout de même soucieux vers le métis.

« Suis-moi. Je t'expliquerai en chemin. » dit-il simplement en commençant à suivre le fil magique qui le menait tout droit vers Hermione.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans la Forêt Interdite, le récit du jeune Malefoy fut bientôt argumenté des hurlements de la Préfète qui se trouvait pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres d'eux. Les deux Serpentards augmentèrent la cadence pour aller sauver le plus vite possible la Gryffondor, prise entre les mains de la pire Mangemort qu'il soit. Triste ironie du sort.

* * *

« Toujours pas décidée à parler, Miss Sang-de-Bourbe ? » souffla Bellatrix à l'oreille de sa victime.

Hermione secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête, signifiant la négative. Elle n'avait plus conscience d'où elle se trouvait, si ce n'est du sol froid et dur sous elle, ni ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne devienne la proie de la Mangemort. Les seules sensations qu'elle percevait étaient les brûlures qui malmenaient ses bras, ses jambes et quasiment tout son corps entier. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante et faible, si bien qu'elle doutait sérieusement survivre à un autre _Doloris_ de la part de l'ancienne Black. Cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lancer le sortilège Impardonnable dans un silence théâtral, redoublant l'effet qu'avait son sort sur la Gryffondor. Si Bellatrix était douée, c'était surtout dans les sortilèges les plus terribles informulés qu'elle excellait. Une simple pensée faisait courber le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe sur le sol dans des hurlements jouissants. La sœur de Narcissa prenait son pied, c'était clair. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel était la Gryffondor. Des « Sang-de-Bourbe » sanguinolents parsemaient la quasi-totalité de son corps. Un liquide poisseux et rougeâtre s'écoulait de son nez, son organisme ne supportant plus les souffrances qu'on lui infligeait.

Hermione savait que cette nuit était sa dernière. Elle s'y était résignée. Peu à peu, elle perdait connaissance dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience. Bientôt, la Mort en personne viendrait l'accueillir dans son sanctuaire. Peut-être qu'elle serait enfin libérée du pesant fardeau qui plombait son estomac. Ses entrailles allaient enfin lui donner la liberté qu'elle croyait perdue. Elle ne souffrirait même plus. La paix serait son seul et dernier fardeau. Alors, elle allait accueillir avec sérénité le dernier sortilège Impardonnable qui passerait les lèvres –ou non- de la Mangemort. Plus rien ne la retenait dans ce maudit monde, pas même sa propre famille. La mort était un cadeau des Dieux.

Bellatrix se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de sa victime, répugnante. Elle avait l'air de baisser les bras, d'accepter la défaite. Un petit sourire idiot trainait sur son visage tuméfié, ce qui fit franchement rire la brune. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait la fameuse Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor ? Ces petits lions ne respectaient franchement pas leur ridicule réputation. Courageux, hein ? Tu parles. Des petits lionceaux à peine sortis du berceau, oui. Ridicules. Pathétiques. Et c'était cette Sang-de-Bourbe, accompagnée de sa bande tout aussi pitoyable qu'elle, qui devait rivaliser et même _vaincre_ le grand et illustre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Foutaises. Ce n'étaient que des gamins qui n'avaient pas conscience du danger. Le Maître était _invincible_ , Bellatrix le savait. De plus, elle était à ses côtés ainsi que tous les autres Mangemorts pour l'aider à combattre ces petits idiots d'avortons. Même si le Mage Noir n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux, s'entend. On parlait quand même du Lord Voldemort. Celui qui avait réussi à régner sur les sorciers pendant de nombreuses années. Celui qui faisait plier n'importe quel mage à ses exigences. Même Lucius Malefoy se soumettait comme un petit chien à son maître.

De toutes les façons, cette famille était un ramassis de lâches. Bellatrix Lestrange était obligée d'entamer le boulot du jeune Malefoy qui était incapable de soumettre des informations à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle ne savait définitivement pas ce que fichait sa très chère sœur avec ce bougre de Lucius. Malgré les sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour Narcissa, sa plus grosse erreur avait été de se marier avec ce satané Malefoy. Et voilà qu'elle avait fabriqué un avorton digne de son père. Décidément, sa sœur était une infinie incapable. Même pas fichue d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa conquête ou de mettre au monde un héritier digne de ce nom.

Sa proie gigota mollement.

« Oh mais que vois-je ? Miss Sang-de-Bourbe est de nouveau parmi nous ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez, manifestement. »

* * *

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, sûrement inconsciente. Peut-être morte. Et sa tante riait aux éclats. Elle avait ce regard, cette étincelle qui faisait chatoyer ses prunelles bien trop sombres, emplies par les ténèbres, que Drago ne voyait que très rarement. Lorsqu'elle lui avait appris à torturer un pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait mal tracé sa route. Lorsque le Maître prononçait un _Avada Kedavra_ d'une voix forte et insensible. Le diable en personne alimentait en vivre Bellatrix. Le poison démoniaque l'avait infecté jusqu'à la moelle. Son cœur n'était qu'un petit tas de pourriture, sans aucune émotion ou peut-être que si. Un seul sentiment maintenait véritablement les battements de son organe. Une infinie passion pour le Maitre des Ténèbres, qui la maintenait en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, lui permettait d'emmagasiner suffisamment d'oxygène pour pouvoir survivre. Le Serpentard ne savait si elle éprouvait un semblant d'amour ou juste une profonde dévotion pour son maître. Il était cependant persuadé qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, peut-être même donné sa propre vie pour qu'il accomplisse son règne.

Un haut-le-cœur parcourra le jeune homme lorsque Bellatrix donna un léger coup de pied dans le visage inerte d'Hermione qui se retourna dans sa direction. Elle avait la peau entièrement tuméfiée d'une dizaine d'inscription. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. _Son_ insulte. Désormais inscrite dans sa propre chair. Ses yeux, pourtant clos, débordaient de larmes. Elle était vivante. Torturée, détruite intérieurement mais vivante. Quelque chose fourmilla dans la poitrine de Drago. Un truc qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Et qu'il chassa aussitôt. Il avait bien trop peur de ces émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Joie ? Tristesse ? Déception ? Réjouissance ? Peut-être. Tout ce qu'il savait, là, maintenant, c'est qu'il fallait agir vite avant que la Gryffondor ne succombe à la Mangemort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui observait la scène avec autant d'hébétude que lui. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pourquoi Bellatrix avait-elle agi _aussi vite_ ? Pourquoi le Maître des Ténèbres avait-il donné l'ordre de venir _cette nuit_ ? Le fils Malefoy secoua la tête et se massa les tempes alors qu'un plan aussi insensé qu'incohérent prenait forme dans son esprit. Il fit signe à Blaise de ne pas bouger puis se leva lentement. Il se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de son ami et chuchota des rapides mots à peine audibles. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, il sortit des taillis dans lesquels ils s'étaient tous deux cachés. Le bruissement de ses pas fit sursauter la brunette qui se recroquevilla comme elle le put, retenant un gémissement de douleur. L'autre brune fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux. Elle jaugea longuement son neveu qui se tenait face à elle, le visage aussi impassible que son père, jadis. Avant que Lucius ne devienne une vieille loque effrayée et effrayante. Un incapable Mangemort. Nonchalamment, elle passa au-dessus du corps de sa victime et se posta face au blondinet qui la fixait, de marbre. Bellatrix tapota sa tempe de son ongle manucuré en noir puis le pointa entre les deux yeux gris de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon petit _Dragounet_? » minauda-t-elle, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« Je cherchais ma _mission,_ ma très chère tante. Mais visiblement, elle est déjà tombée dans vos mains. »

La Mangemort arqua un sourcil, indécise. « Et pourquoi donc voulais-tu ta _mission_ , Blondinet ? » demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice.

 _Bellatrix et ses surnoms…_ pensa le Serpentard en tiquant légèrement.

« J'ai affaire à faire avec elle. » articula-t-il sèchement.

Bellatrix commença à tourner autour de son neveu ce qui déplut fortement à Drago qui détestait ce genre d'attitude de la part de sa tante. Qu'elle le fasse avec ceux qu'elle torturait, c'était leur problème, mais qu'elle agisse de la sorte avec lui, c'était ridicule. Ils savaient tous deux que jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal elle avait bien trop peur des représailles de sa sœur malgré tout ce qu'elle éprouvait contre ce fils de lâche. Le prédateur, c'était lui normalement. Mais il l'a laissa tout de même continuer son petit manège qui avait pour but de l'intimider.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'elle est cette affaire si importante que tu ais parcouru toute la Forêt Interdite pour retrouver cette idiote ? » ricana-t-elle alors que « l'idiote » perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, ma tante. » répondit-t-il froidement.

Bellatrix éclata franchement de rire et se planta derechef devant Drago, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle colla son index entre ses deux sourcils et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu crois ça, Drago ? Alors pourquoi le Maître m'a-t-il demandé de bousculer _un peu_ cette Sang-de-Bourbe pour qu'elle soit plus conciliante avec toi ? Depuis que j'ai eu l'ordre de venir m'occuper de _ta_ mission, cela me concerne, _mon petit Dragounet_. » cracha-t-elle tandis que des postillons éclaboussaient au visage impeccable du saint Malefoy.

Le Serpentard plongea une main dans sa poche avant de jean. Aussitôt, Bellatrix recula d'un pas et pointa sa baguette en direction de Drago.

« Ne me tentez pas, ma tante. » ricana-t-il. « Je voulais juste vous montrer ceci. »

Il tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une petite fiole opaque et la montra à la Mangemort, sans pour autant lui donner.

« Cette potion m'aurait permis d'avoir entièrement contrôle sur la fille. J'aurais pu lui faire révéler tout ce dont nous avions besoin sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne. Votre _précieuse aide_ n'a servi à rien. Bien au contraire. » éluda-t-il, en s'éloignant peu à peu du corps torturé et inerte de Granger.

Comme il l'espéra, Bellatrix le suivit, oubliant complètement la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle venait de malmener. Une ombre courbée apparut soudainement à ses côtés alors que la Mangemort et son neveu était désormais hors de sa portée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? » gronda la démente, furieuse qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans la traite avec aussi peu de respect. C'était l'une des meilleures Mangemorts et son propre neveu la reluquait avec dédain. C'était bien là le fils de Malefoy, toujours persuadé de surpasser le monde entier.

Drago remit la fiole dans sa poche et passa une main traînante dans ses mèches peroxydées. Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps sinon son plan allait capoter en une demi-seconde et un _Avada Kedavra_ le percuterait ensuite de plein fouet, lui, Blaise et Granger qui était dans ses bras.

« Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, ma tante, est que cette fameuse potion… » Il caressa la fiole dans sa poche et Bellatrix passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres. Elle s'impatientait. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

 _Pas si insensé que ça, finalement._

« … Elle est inutilisable sur des corps faibles. Et ce que vous venez de faire à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, sauf votre respect, n'a servi à rien puisque nous n'allons plus pouvoir lui soutirer des informations, désormais. Lui donner la potion maintenant l'achèverait. »

Bellatrix balaya la remarque du jeune homme de sa main qui tenait la baguette. « Tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser quand elle sera rétablie. »

Drago se gratta l'arcade sourcilière et recommença son manège avec ses cheveux. Sa tante bouillait d'impatience, c'était flagrant. Elle restait suspendue à ses lèvres en quête d'une quelconque réponse.

« J'y ai pensé, voyez-vous, mais le problème est qu'après votre _intervention_ , vous imaginez qu'elle ne se laissera plus approcher. Il y a même de grande chance pour qu'elle parte de Poudlard. »

Le visage de Bellatrix se décomposa sous le regard glacé du Serpentard. Ses traits se tirèrent en une grimace qui reflétait chaque sentiment qui la traversait : étonnement, stupéfaction, fureur, dégoût. _Peur_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait la corriger pour sa grossière erreur et l'estime qu'il avait d'elle se réduirait au simple et pur néant. C'était bien trop dur à supporter pour la Mangemort qui avait donné son être et son âme à Lord Voldemort.

« Vous avez fait échouer ma propre mission en vous y immiscent, ma _chère_ tante. » acheva-t-il pour bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

L'effet escompté eu lieu : Bellatrix abaissa sa baguette et écarquilla les yeux, complètement apeurée. C'était rare pour Drago de voir sa tante dans un tel état. Encore plus lorsque cet état était dû à sa propre personne. Un regard terrifié emplit les prunelles de la brune.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Lui-même qui m'a dit de venir directement ici… C'est à cause de toi. Si tu n'avais pas agi plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! » Elle éleva de nouveau sa baguette vers son neveu. « Par ta faute, je vais subir la fureur du Maître ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se retourna tandis que Drago jetait un coup d'œil à l'emplacement où se trouvait il y a plusieurs minutes Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était à plusieurs mètres de là, blottie dans les bras de Blaise, inconsciente. Le Préfet-en-Chef, juste avant de rejoindre Bellatrix, lui avait chuchoté de déguerpir avec la Gryffondor dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le Serpentard l'avait ensuite entendu formuler une incantation _« visio »_ (2) qui lui avait permis de faire apparaitre la fiole dans sa poche et que son plan marche à la perfection.

« Où est-elle ? » gronda la Mangemort, sortant Drago de ses pensées. « OU EST-ELLE ?! » hurla Bellatrix. « OU EST PASSEE CETTE FOUTUE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?! »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut aux coins des lèvres du Serpentard pour disparaître aussitôt, laissant place à une expression neutre et indéchiffrable, quoique légèrement inquiète.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle a _disparue_ ? » feignit-t-il théâtralement.

Bellatrix fit volte-face vers son neveu et agita furieusement sa baguette qui ponctua chacun de ses mots.

« C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE CETTE SANG-DE-BOURBE AIT _DISPARUE_ ! ELLE ETAIT PRESQUE MORTE ! » rugit-elle, ses prunelles lançant des éclairs. « C'est de ta faute. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tout est de ta faute ! »

Elle fouilla les alentours des yeux mais la neige qui tombait désormais épaisse et la pénombre des lieux lui empêchaient de voir que Blaise se tenait caché derrière un arbre avec Hermione.

« Si vous n'étiez pas venue, jamais tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. » ricana Drago, fier comme un Dieu que son plan est aussi bien marché.

Bellatrix eut l'air de vouloir lui lancer un sort mais elle se contenta d'hurler un « Fils de lâche ! » avant de disparaître dans un tumulte de pans de robe noirs. Le Préfet tendit l'oreille durant de longues minutes, essayant de discerner le moindre craquement suspect. Alors qu'un petit tas de neige s'était entassé sur ses épaules carrées, une certitude emplit son esprit : la Mangemort était bel et bien partie.

* * *

Elle sentait des bras rassurants autour d'elle. Des bras d'un individu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier avec les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Malgré tout, elle restait contre ce torse qui l'avait enlevé des mains de Bellatrix et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité et savait qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien tant qu'elle serait dans ces bras-ci. Le rythme qu'avait son porteur était assez énergique mais pas trop, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en avait eu. Elle sentait de légers flocons se poser sur son visage et l'un d'eux s'arrêta sur le bout de son nez. La froideur de la neige la fit frissonner et son sauveur la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle entendait quelqu'un d'autre marcher à leur côté mais un silence pesant les encerclait, comme si parler aurait détruit cette aura étrange qui s'était installée entre eux. Sa peau la lancinait, son cerveau tambourinait contre son crâne, ses membres la brulaient et sa tête tournait. Elle entendait son cœur battre encore la chamade et elle se demanda pendant un instant si les deux autres personnes pouvaient l'entendre. Mais le rythme de son porteur qui s'arrêta brusquement l'empêcha de développer cette réflexion. Aussitôt, ses membres tremblèrent un peu plus fort et sa gorge forma un gémissement plaintif qu'elle ne put retenir. Alors, tout allait recommencer ? La Mangemort les avait retrouvés et elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Hermione tourna sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qu'elle sentit se raidir au contact de son facial. Elle interpréta cette réaction comme un signe de la présence de Bellatrix et des sanglots la fit se convulser. L'inconnu la serra encore plus, si cela était encore possible. Il se racla la gorge mais ce fut un autre homme qui éleva la voix, qu'Hermione reconnut dès qu'un son sortit de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que Miss Granger fait dans vos bras, Malefoy ? » demanda de sa voix sifflante et traînante Severus Rogue.

Mais peu importait à Hermione que Rogue se trouve sûrement face à eux. Peu lui importait que son professeur de potions la voit dans un piteux état et à moitié dénudée. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans les bras de Drago Malefoy qui essayait visiblement de la protéger. C'était absolument inconcevable. Pourquoi était-il venu la sauver ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé être la proie de Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Il la haïssait. Il abhorrait les nés-moldus et pour rien au monde il en aurait sauvé une. Il avait la même politique que son père et que tous les autres Mangemort. Les mêmes convictions que Voldemort. Il fallait exterminer les Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils aimaient les appeler. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans ses bras ? Le cours de ses pensées farfelues se coupa court tandis que le fils Malefoy prenait la parole :

« Elle est inconsciente. Il faut la soigner. » dit-il froidement, gardant un calme olympien qui effraya presque la Gryffondor.

Alors il croyait qu'elle avait perdu conscience ? Elle pourrait peut-être en profiter pour découvrir des choses qui se tramaient entre les deux Mangemorts, puisque la troisième personne ne faisait visiblement pas partie de la conversation. Hermione décida ainsi de garder le silence et les paupières closes. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : elle avait effectivement été inconsciente lorsque Bellatrix lui avait administré un _Doloris_ un peu trop puisant. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Drago, qui était alors qu'un inconnu et n'avait osé prendre la parole. Elle avait bien trop peur de découvrir qui la portait et où il l'emmenait. De plus, sa gorge était trop sèche, son corps la faisait trop souffrir et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau de mer. Lorsque Drago Malefoy effectua un nouveau pas, la brunette ne contrôla pas son corps qui effectua un petit saut.

« Où allez-vous, Malefoy ? » questionna Rogue, vouvoyant son protégé par simple formalité.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : elle est blessée. Et à votre avis, où soigne-t-on les blessés, _professeur_ ? » marmonna Drago qui était franchement agacé.

Hermione le ressentait à la façon dont il la serrait : ce n'était plus qu'un geste protecteur mais aussi une poigne furieuse. La Préfète était devenue sa balle de relaxation. Comme si les tortures de Bellatrix n'avaient pas suffi…

« Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, Drago. » gronda Severus et la Gryffondor failli écarquiller les yeux en entendant son professeur de potion tutoyer ainsi un élève. Le concerné gronda mais resta muet et planta ses deux pieds dans le sol glacé. Hermione entendit un froissement de cape autour d'elle.

« Suivez-moi, vous deux. » intima Rogue.

Le rythme des pas reprit et la Préfète se laissa aller contre le torse du Serpentard. Malgré la tension qui avait toujours régner entre eux d'eux, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle savait éperdument que le fils de Mangemort serait bientôt capable de faire la même chose que celle qui l'avait torturé, quelques heures plus tôt mais pourtant, une voix lui chuchotait de se laisser aller. De toutes les façons, Rogue étaient avec eux et l'espion de L'Ordre du Phénix empêcherait une autre séance de sortilèges Impardonnables contre la jeune sorcière. Bientôt, une froideur apaisante les enveloppa et elle comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le château. Les pas frappaient énergiquement les dalles de marbre. Une porte grinça et une torpeur aussi familière qu'inhabituelle s'immisça dans la jeune femme. Les Serpentard ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'infirmerie.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le chemin menant à l'infirmerie est à l'extrême opposé de celui-ci. » constata une voix qu'Hermione mit du temps à reconnaitre.

Le troisième individu encore inconnu n'était autre que Blaise Zabini. Logique, quand on savait qu'il était le plus proche ami de Drago. La Gryffondor se frappa intérieurement le crâne : elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

« Je doute que Miss Granger est vraiment envie que les élèves de Poudlard la voient recouvertes de ces atrocités. N'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? » souffla le professeur de potion.

Une sueur froide parcourue l'échine d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait oublié que Severus excellait non pas que dans l'art complexe des potions mais aussi dans l'Occlumancie. Il ne lui avait sûrement fallu que peu de temps pour qu'il comprenne que la jeune sorcière simulait une perte de connaissance puisqu'il avait fouiné dans son esprit. La Gryffondor garda cependant les paupières résolument fermées.

« Elle est inconsciente. » répéta avec sarcasme le blondinet, comme si le professeur était un pauvre demeuré. Pendant une courte seconde, Hermione crut que le Serpentard arriverait à convaincre son tuteur jusqu'au moment où ce dernier s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Soit. Dans ce cas, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie. » cingla Rogue de sa voix traînante et sifflante.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour et ses paupières se soulevèrent avec peine et douleur. Elle tomba directement sur les iris argentés de Drago qui lançaient des éclairs. Un ballet d'émotion passa dans son regard : inquiétude, décontraction, déception, colère. La Préfète ne l'expliqua pas mais la haine qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son ennemi l'atteignit profondément. Une corde enserra aussitôt ses entrailles, broyant au passage son estomac. La culpabilité. S'il y avait bien une seule chose que la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était bien de sentir cette amertume qu'avaient les autres à son égard. Mais après tout, une personne sensée n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir : elle venait de subir des sortilèges Impardonnables à répétitions et autres sorts qui l'avaient brisée non pas seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Elle avait ensuite perdu connaissance puis s'était éveillée dans les bras d'un inconnu et la peur, qui avait pris le dessus sur tout autre chose, l'avait empêchée de montrer un moindre signe de vie. Oui mais voilà : elle se trouvait face à Drago Malefoy qui était un être tout sauf sensé. Il réfléchissait différemment. Il pensait avant tout à lui, les autres étaient au dernier plan. L'effort qu'il avait fait en venant la sauver des mains de Bellatrix était incommensurable.

« Bien, maintenant que Miss Granger est de nouveau _consciente_ nous allons pouvoir la soigner. Drago, installe-la sur une des tables, tu veux ? » grogna le sorcier d'âge mur tandis qu'il partait à la recherche des potions qui soigneraient les blessures qu'avait reçue Hermione. Cette dernière vit Blaise s'activer et prononcer à demi-mot un _accio_ pour coller plusieurs pupitres les uns contre les autres. La Gryffondor releva ses orbes miels vers le visage parfaitement symétrique du blond qui ne lui accordait pas un seul regard. Pire encore, il fixait un point droit devant lui et avait desserré sa poigne autour de ses épaules pour la tenir le plus loin possible de son torse. A croire qu'elle était devenue une atrocité sans nom. Ce qui se révéla véridique lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans l'une des vitres crasseuses qui protégeaient les innombrables fioles contenant les potions les plus dangereuses. Elle poussa un gémissement qui se transforma en une véritable crise de panique.

« Ma… Ma peau ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle portait ses mains à son propre visage. Visage qui était complètement défiguré par des dizaines de « Sang-de-Bourbe » suintant de sang. Drago fut obligé de la retenir plus fermement contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à terre : son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes semblables à ceux qu'elle avait déjà eu quelques heures plus tôt. Par sa faute. Il remarqua alors l'angle étrange que formait sa cheville. Son pied partait en tous sens et semblait n'être maintenu que par un infime tendon qui risquait de se déchirer n'importe quand. Il fallait qu'il la pose sur ces tables si elle ne voulait pas remplacer son pied par un autre, en plastique. Seulement, la jeune fille ne contrôlait même plus ses propres mouvements. Son cerveau lui remémorait en boucle les inscriptions qui parcouraient sa peau, son menton, ses joues et même ses paupières. Elle était finalement le monstre dont tous les Serpentard l'accusaient d'être. Une abomination. Les regards moqueurs et assassins des serpents disaient vrais : elle était une créature infâme qui ne méritait pas de vivre, une atrocité capable d'effacer les plus beaux souvenirs de ses propres parents. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle ne distinguait même plus le torse de Drago, ses yeux métalliques qui la sondaient avec inquiétude, les visages de Blaise et de Severus. Elle revoyait Bellatrix lui lancer un sortilège _Doloris_ en pleine poitrine, entendait son rire dément qui bourdonnait à ses tympans rire qui laissa place à une douce mélodie que ça mère avait joué une dernière fois avant de partir pour l'Australie. Elle était désormais dans son salon et ses parents riaient aux éclats en la pointant du doigt. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains qui étaient recouvertes de furoncles puis les pustules laissèrent place aux « Sang-de-Bourbe » sanguinolent cachés enfin par une main bien plus grosse que la sienne, forte et blanchâtre. Elle releva son regard sanglotant et aussitôt une sérénité emplit tous les pores de sa peau. La Gryffondor dansait de nouveau avec le Serpentard mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour les juger. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la Grande Salle alors qu'une neige presque chaude et douce venait caresser son visage immaculé. Tout avait disparu : les scarifications, la Mangemort, les douleurs, la culpabilité. Une profonde torpeur enveloppa la jeune femme et elle laissa aller son visage contre le torse de jeune homme, une lente léthargie prenant peu à peu possession de chacun de ses membres alors qu'un sommeil sans rêve prenait possession de son esprit.

* * *

Elle était calme. Sereine. Ses paupières tailladées étaient vrillées sur lui, faisant peser tout le poids de l'insulte qu'il se plaisait à lui lancer à chaque recoin de Poudlard. _Sang-de-Bourbe._ Une appellation qu'il avait toujours entendue et utilisée pour désigner les nés-moldus. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier son père qui lui répétait sans cesse que ces personnes n'étaient que des êtres infâmes qui salissaient la race des Sang-Purs. _Il fallait les détruire. Les réduire en poussière. Les empêcher de proliféré comme la mauvaise herbe qu'ils étaient._ C'était en ces termes que Drago avait vécu son enfance. Chaque adulte s'obligeait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher ces _abominations_. A cette époque, le gamin de sept ans qu'était Drago avait cru dur comme fer en ces paroles, il avait développé une certaine foi en ces propos. Jamais personne, pas même sa mère, ne lui avait dit que les nés-moldus n'étaient rien d'autre que des sorciers semblable à lui. Après tout, ils avaient les mêmes facultés, les mêmes pouvoirs. Hermione Granger était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération voire de toute les générations confondues. Hermione Granger était une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ plus douée que des Sang-Purs. Cette nuit-là, Drago ne vit aucune abomination en Hermione. Il ne vit qu'une âme tourmentée, malmenée, torturée, semblable à sa propre mère. Une âme esseulée à l'exactitude de la sienne. Une sorcière qui avait eu le courage d'effacer son propre souvenir dans la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger, chose que Drago aurait été incapable de faire –et de l'admettre. Une née-moldue qui avait dû faire face, seule, à la pire Mangemort qui soit et qui avait survécu. Cette nuit-là, plus qu'aucune autre, les propos que son père et tous les autres adultes avaient eus envers ces _atrocités_ semblaient profondément erronés.

Cette nuit-là, Drago perdit la foi.

« Malefoy ? Ça va ? » demanda Blaise, soucieux de voir son ami aussi torturé psychologiquement.

Le blond releva lentement la tête et s'aperçut que le métis et le professeur de potion l'observait avec appréhension. Il fronça les sourcils et une demi-seconde plus tard, il avait revêtu son masque impassible.

« Il faudrait peut-être la soigner maintenant qu'elle ne bouge plus ? » grogna-t-il, ignorant royalement la question de son ami qui eût ainsi sa réponse.

Severus Rogue intercepta le rictus moqueur qui voulait se propager sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui était décidément dans un sale état. Il attrapa l'une des potions de soin qu'il avait rangé à l'intérieur de sa cape et la fit avaler à la sorcière étendue sur les pupitres. Le liquide fumant disparu dans la gorge de la jeune fille et un craquement sonore les fit tous sursauter.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » gronda Drago qui se redressa et observa les traits toujours aussi paisible d'Hermione.

Le professeur de potion et remplaçant de madame Pomfresh le temps d'une nuit poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. « Sa cheville était cassée. Je lui ai donné du _Poussos_ pour que les os se ressoudent. » expliqua le sorcier.

Drago se renfrogna et s'appuya contre la colonne qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Blaise qui se rapprochait de la Gryffondor.

« Vous allez réussir à lui enlever toutes ces… inscriptions ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue sortit une nouvelle potion et l'examina durant une minute qui parut être une éternité aux yeux des deux Serpentard. « Je devrais y arriver. Mais il faudra du temps et beaucoup de patience pour contrer toute cette magie noire. » dit-il pensivement.

Il reposa ses yeux insondables sur le corps inerte d'Hermione et la fit avaler une nouvelle potion, cette fois-ci d'un rose pâle et brillant. Lorsque la fiole fut entièrement vide, le maitre des potions sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur la Gryffondor. Il récita alors une longue et lente litanie tout en faisant glisser sa baguette au-dessus de la brunette. Ce manège dura une bonne demi-heure. Bientôt, les scarifications se refermèrent pour laisser placer à des inscriptions blanchâtres. Blaise questionna du regard son professeur qui rangeait sa baguette.

« C'est une potion qui permet d'agir contre les maléfices de magie noire. Le sort que je lui ai lancé n'a servi qu'à refermer partiellement les blessures. Il faudra qu'elle avale une fiole de cette potion toute les heures si vous voulez que ces entailles disparaissent complètement. » répondit le sorcier tout en donnant à Blaise une dizaine de petits récipients qui contenaient tous un liquide rosé.

Drago poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette explication : « Personnellement, ce n'est pas _mon_ problème si cette fille ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. Je ne compte pas passer ma nuit à lui donner son biberon toute les heures. Ma nuit a été suffisamment réduite comme ça par sa faute. » lâcha-t-il froidement. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard du genre _franchement, Drago ?_ avant de ranger les fioles dans ses propres poches.

« Dois-je te rappeler, Drago, que si tu ne l'avais pas injurié d'obscénité, nous serions tous dans notre lit et jamais rien de cela ne serait arrivé ? » cingla le sorcier d'âge mur avant de lui tendre à lui aussi une grande quantité de potion que le Serpentard mit hâtivement dans ses poches, oubliant _par mégarde_ de répondre à son tuteur.

« Bien. C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant, ramenez-la dans la tour des Préfets et occupez-vous d'elle. J'ai un sommeil qui m'attend. » marmonna Severus avant de lancer un regard qui en disait long à son élève. Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence, ce qui donna le feu vert au directeur des Serpentards pour quitter sa salle de cours. Blaise et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls, en compagnie d'une née-moldue perdue dans les méandres neutres de l'inconscience. Un sommeil sans rêves, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité et voilà que ses ennemis lui avaient apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Triste ironie. Malgré tout, les deux amis savaient pertinemment qu'Hermione Granger se réveillerait dans quelques jours, plus hargneuse que jamais. Elle les bombarderait de questions et les assénerait de remerciements mélangés à des sanglots insupportables. Le fils Malefoy en soupira d'avance tandis qu'il prenait la suite de son tuteur mais un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Blaise pointa un doigt vers la Gryffondor.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Drago ? » dit-il, plus que suspicieux.

« Je viens de me taper je-ne-sais combien de bornes avec Granger dans les bras. Tu te démerdes sur ce coup, Zabini. J'en ai franchement plus qu'assez. » ronchonna le blondinet avant de lui aussi quitter la salle de potion.

Blaise s'assura que les potions étaient bien calées dans ses poches et s'avança vers Hermione. Il l'a considéra pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Il remarqua alors que déjà, les inscriptions se rouvraient et se gorgeaient une nouvelle fois de sang.

« Je sens que la nuit va être longue, Hermione Granger. » murmura-t-il tout en passant l'embrasure de la porte. Les lèvres de la brunette s'étendirent en un petit sourire. Blaise ricana.

 _Si ça te va comme ça…_

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **(1) Effindo :** signifie « retracer ». Sort de mon invention qui permet de retracer la direction d'une personne, le chemin qu'elle a pris. _(InfinitelyHappy ©)_

 **(2) Visio :** signifie « apparition ». Sort de mon invention qui permet de faire apparaitre un objet. _(InfinitelyHappy ©)_

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé plutôt moyen mais après la petite relecture anti-fautes-d'orthographes, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça (rassurez-vous, je ne me lance pas des fleurs, "pas si mal" signifie "plutôt moyen" dans mon jargon :p). Dans tous les cas, je me suis éclatée à écrire les scènes avec Bellatrix. Cette nana est tellement excellente que c'est une pure merveille de rentrer dans sa tête pendant quelques lignes :D. D'ailleurs, les passages assez sadique ont été relativement faciles à écrire... Devrais-je m'en inquiéter... ? Bref. Je souhaite encore plein de courage à ceux qui sont en période d'examen... Mercredi, le bac c'est FINI !**

 **Pour ce qui est du chapitre sept, je vais essayer de le poster en temps et en heure mais je ne vous assure rien, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas le temps en cette semaine qui s'annonce chargée et remplie de révisions. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**

 **Je vous laisse à votre review ! Pleins de bisous les chocogrenouilles ! :D**


End file.
